Charmed Lineage 2X02:The Roaring Twenties
by TBorah89
Summary: It's prom night for the younger cousins but of course with them being Halliwells they encounter a problem along the way. The thirteen and Ben get sucked into the 1920s in an effort for him to get them to trust him. Paige drops a bombshell on B.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

A/N: As always thanks to my reviewers you guys keep me going.

Summary: The younger cousins are busy getting ready for Prom which they somehow managed to rope some of the older kids into chaperoning. Paige goes to Bianca and has a heart to heart with her and reveals that she is really her mother. Meanwhile Prue dusts off her photographer skills to do something nice for her sisters. Phoebe and Coop may be up to something where Cole and Nicole are concerned but it is just too soon to tell. Ben in an effort to get his family to trust him gets them all ship back to the 1920s and of course madness ensues from there. So now the younger cousins get stuck trying to get them back in order to make it to Prom on time. Henry fed up with not being able to control his powers deicides that he is going to go on a vision quest to see if he can sort things out. Henry Jr. comes to a revelation that is going to stun him. Not to mention Andy has a surprise or two where Prue is concerned.

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations

Bianca was sitting alone in her apartment grading papers for class. This was one hell of a way to spend her Saturday morning but she had nothing else to do Henry was busy. So she was surprised as hell when she saw blue white orbs appear in the room. And she was even more shocked when she saw who it was.

"Paige not that I mind but what are you doing here?" Bianca asked the girl again looking at her she couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. Sure she looked like Chris but there was someone else she looked like she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Paige took a deep breath she didn't want to be here doing this but she didn't have much of a choice. It had been three weeks since Mel had busted her and she had been threatened with death and a dire number of other things if she didn't tell Bianca today. " I came because we need to talk." She said biting her lip she was hardly ever nervous but she was nervous as hell right now.

Bianca sat down her pen and the paper she had been grading on the table in front of her. "Alright shoot." She said.

"You and I aren't known for messing around so I'm just going to come out and say what's on my mind." Paige said she was taking her time to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah I sensed that you're kinda like me you don't take nobody's shit and you say what you think." Bianca replied wondering what the hell it was that her future niece had to tell her.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm crazy or making things up because I'm not. And believe I don't want to tell you what I'm about to tell you but I have no other choice." Paige said she was rambling it was her nervous habit along with pacing she couldn't deny that she was a Halliwell.

Bianca looked at her and shook her head she had never met a Halliwell who didn't ramble from time to time. "Paige focus take a deep breath and then start all over."

Paige did as her mother told her and she felt better. "Ok so here goes nothing. Julie isn't my mother you are." She said.

Bianca looked stunned for a moment she didn't really know what to think about that. Hell she didn't know what to say she wasn't even sure that she had heard her right. But when she looked up at Paige and saw the way she was wringing her hands she everything made sense and she knew why she looked so familiar. " You are undoubtedly mine you didn't get that wringing your hands from your dad. That is my nervous habit." She couldn't argue with it her life was complicated so she just accepted what Paige was telling her.

"You believe me?" Paige asked in disbelief.

Bianca shrugged her shoulders "You have no reason to lie to me about being my daughter of course I believe you. I just can't see myself doing anything to hurt Hank."

"Trust me it wasn't something that you and dad chose to do. It was a demon that brainwashed you and made you two forget sleeping together. Well dad remembered somehow and you guys weren't going to tell Uncle Hank but then she found out that you were pregnant with me and Vic. Vic is Uncle Hank's son though I don't want you to have any doubts about that. And Uncle Hank understood the whole thing completely. The thing is though I didn't know any of this until about two years ago." Paige explained it was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

That did surprise Bianca she couldn't imagine just letting her child go without ever knowing that she was her mother that wasn't like her at all but she was sure that she had, had her reasons. "Paige if you need me to apologize to you I will." She offered she really didn't know what else to say.

"I don't need you to apologize to me deep down what I really need to know is if you ever wanted me." Paige said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh Paige you're mine of course I wanted you. I can't tell you what I was thinking at the time because it hasn't happened yet. I'm sure that your dad and I were just trying to make things easier on you. But I never want you to doubt that I wanted you or that I loved you." Bianca said.

Paige for the first time in a long time let a few stray tears roll down her face she had needed to hear that for so long. Bianca rose from her spot on the couch and pulled Paige down on her lap. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words." Paige whispered as she buried her head in Bianca's shoulder.

"I promise you that everything is going to be ok. And I can't answer for anything that might do in the future but I can tell you that right here and now that I love you and I want you." Bianca assured her daughter. It was weird that she had a child with Chris but she didn't care. She knew it was because of a demon attack but that didn't mean that she loved her any less.

"I love you too mom I have just been so mad at you and daddy for so long that I don't know what to do anymore." Paige cried into her mother's shoulder.

Bianca lifted her chin so that she was looking her in the eyes "Baby I promise you that we will get everything sorted out. I don't want you to worry about that. And I promise that I won't tell your dad until you're ready for him to know. I don't want you to worry about your Uncle Hank either he will understand."

"Ok I can do that mom. I just don't want you to feel like you have to have me knowing all the trouble it is going to cause." Paige replied.

"Hey now I don't want to hear that from you. Sure you're a pain in the ass but you come by it naturally. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to do everything in my power to make sure that you're born." Bianca promised her she didn't know why so was so accepting of the fact that she was her daughter but she wasn't going to question it.

"Mom it's really good to hear you say all of this." Paige replied smiling a little as she dried up her tears.

Bianca took note of how she kept calling her mom. "This is the first time you've ever called me mom isn't it?" she asked.

Paige nodded her head "Yes like I said I've been mad at you and dad for keeping this from me. In the future you and I have some issues that I'm trying not to hold against you." that was the most she had ever let slip about the future.

"Like I said don't worry about any of that. I know that I may be a bitch to you in the future but here and now I'm going to make up for that and make sure that it never happens." Bianca swore to her.

"So you don't mind if I call you mom?" Paige asked hopefully. She hated to admit that she wanted anything from anyone but she craved her mother's acceptance.

"Of course I don't mind if you call me mom I am your mom after all. I just hope I'm a better mother than I am a big sister." Bianca mused.

"Mom you told me not to worry about the future well you need to let go of the past. You and Uncle Hank both do it's going to eat you up inside if you don't I know this from experience." Paige pointed out to her.

Bianca smiled she didn't know why it sounded like good advice coming from her daughter when everyone else had been trying to tell her the same thing for years. But she was willing to give it a try because Paige wanted her to. "Ok I'll try I'm not going to be perfect but I'll give it a try."

"That is all I ask." Paige replied feeling better than she had in years.

"So are you and I good?" Bianca asked just to be sure.

"Mom right now you and I are golden that is better than we have been in a long time." Paige assured her. And it was true she felt all the anger that she had felt towards Bianca over the last two years melt a little.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"Aunt Prue I'm fairly sure that what you're doing to us right now constitutes some form of torture." Wyatt bitched pulling at the tie he had knotted around his neck he felt like he was choking.

"Wyatt this isn't torture it isn't going to kill all you kids to do something nice for your mothers. Mother's Day is tomorrow but trust me this will be done by then I have nothing better to do with my time." Prue said she had they gathered in Piper's club Voodoo it made a good place to take pictures and that was what she was doing.

"Yes it is Aunt Prue it is six in the morning some of us just got off of work because someone's husband was being unreasonable and made us work last night." Chris bitched that wasn't all he had to do that day. He needed to sleep before he could go do those other things he had to do.

"Really Aunt Prue I don't mean to be pushy but we really need to be quick about this because some of us have the prom to get ready for." Mel said she still had hours but she had agreed to let Carly and Val work their magic on her.

"Yeah and some of us got roped into chaperoning the prom." Henry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"All of you need to stop whining. This isn't going to kill you and it won't take that long." Prue said rolling her eyes at them.

"Aunt Prue what I don't understand is why you dragged all of us down here." Liz bitched it wasn't only her nieces and nephews that Prue had ordered to the club.

"Because Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Nicole, and Eva were all bitching about how they can get none of you together anymore long enough to have updated pictures of you. So it got me to thinking I am a photographer after all I can help them out." Prue answered sarcastically.

"Prue I seriously hope that you're not going to take too long. Because Piper has a shipment coming in that I'm supposed to get." Parker said he was standing behind the bar.

"I won't if I can ever get all of them to stop complaining." Prue answered her only brother.

"Aunt Prue I swear we're ready now and everyone is going to keep their mouths shut." Patty said eyeing her siblings and her cousins up and down.

"Good we'll do this the easy way Wyatt, Chris, and Mel you're up first." Prue said.

"You mean I have to act like I like the two of them?" Chris asked in mock seriousness.

"No you have to act like you love us. Now come here and let me fix your tie." Mel said as she went to her brother and fixed the knot in his tie.

"Ok Aunt Prue where the hell do you want us?" Wyatt asked he had his hands jammed deep in the pockets of his dress pants. Liz had dressed him because what he was going to wear was not suitable at all.

"Mel I want you to sit on the chair and then I want you two boys to stand on either side of her." Prue ordered them. She waited for them to do as she asked before she spoke again. "Now try to act like you're happy to be here." she took a couple of shots with them like that.

"Are we done now Aunt Prue?" Wyatt asked.

"No we're not done yet. I want one of you and Chris, you and Mel, and then Chris and Mel." Prue said and Wyatt groaned. But she got her pictures of them before she moved on to Phoebe's kids.

"Prudence and Cooper all I'm asking you two for is a few minutes without you fighting it's not too much to ask so don't start with each other." Prue warned them when it looked like they were going to start in on each other.

"Fine just don't call me Prudence anymore my mom doesn't even call me that when I'm in trouble. Me and Cookie Dough are just making up for lost time that is all." Prue replied to her aunt.

"And don't call me Cooper you can call me Coop or Jake but never Cooper. It makes me sound like a used car salesman." Jake said very rarely did anyone call him Cooper.

Prue rolled her eyes those two were the biggest pain in her ass sometimes because they acted just like their mother. "Ok I won't call either of you by your given names. And I guess I won't bother with Val and Penny either. Jake grab that other chair and Val park your ass in that chair once he gets it. Jake I want you and Prue to stand behind your sisters. And I want you to act like you like each other."

"Aunt Prue I don't actually like either one of my older siblings so would it be wrong of me to just pretend I don't hate them?" Val asked her oldest Aunt sweetly.

Prue grinned "Val that would be wonderful. God knows that what your mom and I did for years."

"Hey you don't hate me you love me Val don't even act like you don't." Prue said to her sister Val was her girl and she knew she was just like Penny was Jake's.

"Val I love you and Prue but I wish you would both shut up I don't want to be stuck here all day long." Penny bitched at her two older sisters.

"Thank you Butterfly had I said it I would have got yelled at." Jake said eyeballing his older sister because she was the one who would have been doing all the yelling.

Prue looked at the four of them and shook her head "Now if you four are done I'm more than ready."

"Yeah we're good." Prue answered for her brother and her sisters.

Prue did a couple of shots with them in that pose before she took pictures of Jake and Prue, Jake and Penny, Jake and Val, Prue and Penny, Prue and Val, and Val and Penny together.

"Hank, Carly, Charlie it's your turn." Prue said jerking her thumb in the direction of the stage.

Henry being too tired to bitch helped both of his sisters up on the stage. "Ok Aunt Prue where do you want us?" he asked he had to get some sleep before he fell out.

"I want those two to sit in those chairs and I want you to stand behind them." Prue said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Alright Aunt Prue you've got it." Henry replied giving her the thumbs up sign.

Prue couldn't help but laugh at how cooperative Hank was being normally he would have been the first one giving her a hard time. She finished with those three pretty quickly. "Liz you and Troy get up there and don't give me any problems." She ordered them.

"Aunt Prue I only have to say one thing I don't want him touching me he is being a jerk today he is color blind in addition to being stupid and I had to dress him along with Wy." Liz bitched while glaring daggers at her brother.

"Please I dressed myself. You just didn't like what I put on so then you made me go change. As it stands I borrowed these from Wyatt." Troy replied.

"Enough of that arguing you two. Troy I want you to stand behind your sister and I just want you to act like you enjoy each other's company right now." Prue said sighing she had no idea it would such a chore to take pictures of people who were supposed to be young adults.

"Ok Aunt Prue sorry for my outburst. We're ready to get on with this now." Liz swore to her.

Prue didn't pay any attention to Liz's offered apology she just took the pictures that she needed to take. She also snapped a few of each of them alone. "Alright Chuck I need you and your Crew now." she said when she had finished with Liz and Troy.

Chuck, Ricky, and Roman stood beside each other behind Lilly and Emily.

"Ro I need you to stand between Chuck and Ricky." Prue said it made him look shorter when he stood on the end. He did as he was told and Prue took her pictures along with various combinations of them all together.

"Are we done yet?" Wyatt asked they had been at this for a solid hour.

"Oh Just about." Prue answered him coyly before she turned to Parker. "Parks I left you some clothes in the storeroom go change real fast. I'm sick of looking at pictures of you from your teenage years."

"Aw Prue do I have to?" Parker asked his oldest sister his words coming out sounding whinny.

"You bet your ass that you have to now I don't want to hear any arguments from you go." Prue said pointing her finger in the direction of the storeroom.

" Aunt Prue I would very much appreciate it if you didn't take credit for the things that Carly and I do." Val said putting her hands on her hips all the females in her generation had gotten that from Piper.

"Oh I'm sorry my assistants picked out his wardrobe just like my assistants are going to be the ones who take pictures of him and their male family members." Prue corrected herself.

"Only one of your assistants is actually a photographer thank you very much. The other is a very skilled designer slash model." Carly reminded her aunt.

"Skills go and the body fades. I know that you can photograph things pretty damn well Carly and you will learn how to do it even better so you have a backup plan." Prue said giving her niece a lecture.

"Ok fine I'll do it." Carly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aunt Prue I can't believe that you are encouraging those two. We have been trying to get them to do something practical for years." Henry said shaking his head.

"And I have been trying for years to get you and Chris to stop being cops but that hasn't worked so well for me. And now you both have my sweet innocent baby sister following in your footsteps." Wyatt raved at both Henry and Chris. He was not happy at all that Mel was going to be a cop. He hated like hell that Chris and Henry were cops they had to take enough risks with magic they didn't need that at work too.

"No one tried to stop you from going in the navy Doc. As a matter of fact I was the one who didn't tell mom that you had enlisted until after you left. I got grounded for that not that I stayed grounded but it is still the point I took one for the team. You can't even support me in this one little thing." Chris shot back at his brother the over protective act was getting old in a hurry.

"Not when it can get the both of you killed and it almost has numerous times. I know I don't have to remind you of Hen's latest brush with death." Wyatt tried to reason with his little brother.

Mel looked between both her big brother's their eyes locked in a silent battle like the sea meeting the sky. The younger sibling in her made her side with Chris on this one. "Wyatt they are big boys that know how to take care of themselves and I know how to take care of myself too so give it a rest. No one is going to make you quit being a doctor. Just like no one is ever going to be able to talk the three of us out of being cops. So just stop." She said putting her foot down.

"Spoken like a true younger sister Mel. We are always going to worry about you guys. But some of us can keep it under control unlike Wyatt." Jake said solemnly being in the same room as Lilly was about to kill him.

"Oh please Jakie you slept on my floor for months because you were afraid something was going to happen to me if you weren't right there." Penny replied rolling her eyes at her older brother. She was glad that he was back to annoy the hell out of her though.

"Penny it was for your own good it was my fault you got your ass kidnapped to begin with I should have been keeping a better eye on you." Jake argued with her.

"Ok enough arguing I put this damn monkey suit on so now Prue is going to take my picture so I can be done in time to get my shipment. So my other darling sister Piper doesn't kill me." Parker said coming back into the room knotting the tie around his neck.

"I love you too Parks. I can't believe I'm just Prue. While Piper is your darling sister." Prue said crossing her arms over her chest. All her nieces and nephews had gotten that from her.

Parker rolled his brown eyes at his sister "I was being sarcastic Prue I only meant to imply that Piper is a nag when I don't do what she tells me to do and she will fire my ass."

Prue smirked at him "College has done wonders for your vocabulary Parker. And I knew what you meant. But I'm not going to take your picture your darling trouble making nieces are I want to see if they have what it takes.

Parker threw his hands up in the air "Wonderful I'm down for it though lets do this."

"Good sit your ass in the chair your other three sisters want a good picture of you for reasons that I can't imagine I'm only doing this for Andy and Brody. I get enough of your ugly mug when I have to see you during the day." Prue joked with him.

Parker raised an eyebrow at her and she couldn't help but think that, that kid got more and more like Piper every day. "It's nice to know that my big sister loves me so much." He said putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Parker just sit your ass still and don't move or I swear I will kill you. And give me one of those smiles that shows your dimples." Val ordered him from behind the camera.

"Yes Ma'am." Parker replied sarcastically saluting her before he smiled.

"There now that wasn't so hard." Val said when she had finished with her task.

"Now I want all the Halliwell males up there. Jake and Parker I want you in front of the other three." Prue ordered them and then she gestured that it was ok for Val to start snapping pictures. They kept up like that for a little while taking pictures of them in various combinations and poses. "Ricky, Chuck, Roman, Troy now I want you to get your asses up there with them." This time Carly was behind the camera.

"Are we done now?" Wyatt asked again he just wanted to be through with this torture.

"Almost I just have to do the girls and then I want a couple more and we will be done I promise. I have work to do after this." Prue said she got the girls in place with less trouble than she had the guys and she started shooting away. "Liz, Lilly, Em you guys are up now." she again did various combinations with them.

"Now what Aunt Prue?" Chris asked he was trying to be an adult about the whole thing which was more than he could say for his brother.

"Now Wy and Liz are up these are just for my amusement." Prue answered him.

"How do you want us Aunt Prue?" Liz asked she knew that if she just went along with what Prue wanted then they could get out of there faster.

"I have an idea Wy sit in the chair and Liz you sit on his lap. That is nothing new for the two of you." Patty answered sarcastically for her aunt.

"Actually that's a good idea go with that." Prue replied before she began snapping pictures. "Prudence, Charles now get your asses up there." She ordered them.

"What do you want us to do?" Chuck asked he just wanted to have this over and done with.

"Here with you two I've got just the thing." Val said as she walked up to her sister and Chuck. She posed them so that Chuck had his left arm around Prue's waist. Prue had her left hand rested on Chuck's right shoulder so that her engagement ring showed. And her head was on his left shoulder.

"You didn't do too bad Val there might be hope for you yet." Prue said as she began shooting away again. "Mel, Roman I want you two to give this a shot for me."

That presented a problem Mel was taller than Roman and the shoes she had on weren't helping any. "Melinda take off your shoes you're taller than he is anyway those make it look worse than it actually is." Carly said taking charge of the situation.

"I actually know how to fix that. Mel sit down in the chair Ro get down on one knee. Now all you have to do is act like you don't fight every five minutes." Val said admiring her handy work.

"We only fight when he pisses me off and then we aren't fighting. Because you know he doesn't argue with me and that only pisses me off more." Mel replied giving her cousin that finger.

"Just shush all of you I'm almost done." Prue said snapping more pictures.

"Oh Ricky, Charlie this means it's your turn." Carly taunted them she loved giving them a hard time about dating.

Ricky stood behind Patty and wrapped his arms around her waist she rested her hands on top of his. "How is this?" he asked Prue.

"That is perfect." Prue replied and she took their picture several times. "Now I want everyone up there and I want all you girls in front. Ro stand behind Emily you won't look so short then." She instructed them before taking another series of pictures. "Now we are done Wyatt. You guys can go about any business you have but I have things to do today.

"Thank God come on guys you can call up the rest of your group me and Ro will make breakfast. Aunt Prue don't forget mom wants you there to take pictures before we go to prom." Mel reminded her aunt.

"Don't worry I have a few hours of work to do on this stuff but I will be there." Prue assured them.

"Ok then we'll see you later." Carly said they had serious work to do on Mel and only a matter of hours to do it in.

* * *

Cole was standing at the stove in his kitchen making himself some breakfast. He was an early riser even on Saturdays he was used to it from the schedule he kept for work. He was humming a little tune to himself when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head so that he could kiss the woman standing behind him. "Good morning I didn't mean to wake you I thought I was being quiet.

"You didn't wake me I'm always up early I guess it's because I keep lawyer's hours. You know it never is too early in the day to start crusading for the law." Nicole Shane replied kissing him again.

"Or to chase ambulances." Cole added with a smug smirk on his face he thought he was pretty damn funny.

Nicole slapped him in the center of his bare chest. "I don't think you're very funny mister you're a lawyer too. I'm supposed to be able to count on you not to make jokes like that. You keep up with me and I won't spend the night with you anymore." She warned him in the early mornings or late at night when she was tired the southern accent she had was more pronounced it had been a great source of amusement for her children.

Cole chuckled because she hadn't hurt him when she had hit him and he found her accent very sexy. "Ok Tex I'll keep that in mind." He said trying hard to contain a grin.

"That is it I am leaving Cole I'm not even from Texas I'm from Georgia and you know it." Nicole huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She was clad only in one his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Cole turned from the stove and wrapped his arms around her "You know that you're not going anywhere you like it when I tease you. Besides that I don't make breakfast for just anyone consider yourself lucky." He was openly mocking her accent now.

"I don't know why I put up with you Cole. But you're too cute for me to stay mad at you for long." Nicole replied snuggling into him closer. It had been a long time since she had been with a man too long as a matter of fact.

Cole stared deeply into her brown eyes before he kissed her "It's all part of my charm stick around long enough and you'll see."

"I don't know after sharing a bed with you I'm not too sure I want to stick around you snore really bad." Nicole said fighting hard to suppress a grin.

Cole put his hand over his heart in mock indignation "I may snore not that I'm admitting to anything but it is better than talking in my sleep like someone else I know."

"I do not talk in my sleep thank you very much." Nicole defended herself.

Cole smiled down at her "You're right you don't talk in your sleep you yell at your daughter in your sleep."

"That is because Lizzie is a pain in the ass and I have to yell at her so much when I'm awake it's like second nature to me. So it is only natural that I would yell at her in my sleep." Nicole replied like it was the most normal thing in that world.

"Right I'm sure that she would be happy to hear that. I think you might want to avoid saying that in front of her boyfriend he just might kill you." Cole joked but Wyatt was pretty bad about Liz.

"I'm not scared of Wyatt I know how to handle him and if nothing else I will just tell his mommy on him he is terrified of Piper to this day." Nicole said and it made sense everyone knew the only thing Wyatt was scared of was Piper.

"Yeah that isn't funny Piper is crazy that is not something you should unleash on anyone. I love her she is one of my best friends but she is a hard ass when she wants to be." Cole said cringing at the thought. He knew that he had better toe the line or she would find a way to vanquish him.

Nicole poked him in the chest with her index finger "All you have to remember is don't piss me off because she was kind enough to give Eva and me lessons. Since our children all seem to get into trouble together."

Cole wanted to rubbed the spot where she poked him that had hurt like a bitch but he wasn't going to let her know that. "And here I thought that trouble making Halliwell group was the younger girls."

"Oh no they took lessons from Wyatt, Liz, Troy, and Chuck no one is as bad as those four were as teenagers." Nicole assured him. They had been holy terrors they made the things that Val, Carly, Penny, Emily, and Huck did look tame.

"I will keep that in mind it could be useful at a later date like when they are yelling at me to do something stupid." Cole replied.

Nicole looked up at Cole with a question in her eyes "Hey Cole can I ask you something?" she asked laying her head on his chest.

Cole smiled down at her showing off his perfect teeth. "You can ask me anything Nic."

"What made you ask me out that day?" Nicole asked him she was curious as to why he had asked her out three weeks before.

"I felt compelled to like if I didn't I would regret it. I won't lie to you Nic I thought you were sexy as hell." Cole replied he really didn't know why he had asked her out but he was glad that he had.

"And I felt compelled to tell you yes not that I regret it because these have been some of the best weeks of my life. It just seems like it happened really suddenly like we were under a spell or something." Nicole said looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Nah demons don't deal in making people fall for each other. It's too soft and cuddly. Now if we were acting like we hated each other I would say sure." Cole answered after giving it a moment's thought.

In that moment realization dawned on her face she was going to kill them dead for not being able to mind their own damn business. "No but I know a couple of people who would do something like this."

Cole looked confused he had no clue what she was talking about. "I don't think I follow you're going to have to explain that to me."

"How many ex-wives do you have?" Nicole asked but when she saw he still looked confused she decided to rephrase the question. "How many ex-wives do you have that are currently married to a cupid?"

"No way Phoebe and Coop wouldn't do this to us there is nothing in it for them." Cole denied.

Nicole snorted at that comment he sure didn't know shit about Phoebe and Coop then. "Cole their oldest daughter got her meddling ways from someone. Those two are all about love. I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit if Pheebs let her nosiness override her common sense yet again and it wouldn't have been that hard for her to talk Coop into it. This is that kind of shit that he does he is a cupid after all."

Cole nodded his head in acceptance of that "Well it makes sense because truth be told I was scared to ask you out." He admitted.

"Oh Cole that is so cute. Of course those two had something to do with this they can't mind their own damn business for five seconds I think it would kill them." Nicole said shaking her head she was furious with the both of them.

Cole looked deep in thought for a moment "So are you saying that you regret going out with me?"

"No of course not I like spending time with you Cole. It's just that sometimes I would like to be able to express my feelings in my own time." Nicole replied and she kissed him for good measure.

"Well not that I am plan on telling them this but it's a good thing that they couldn't mind their own business. Or I would still be sitting around with my thumb up my ass trying to think up ways to ask you out." Cole admitted.

"Oh we are so not telling them that they helped they will only do things like this more often." Nicole agreed with him.

Cole couldn't help but notice that her accent became less pronounce the more alert she got. " Let me tell you something Tex the longer you have been awake the less I hear that accent coming out."

Nicole punched him playfully on the arm "I just told you not to call me Tex."

"Well I didn't think that you would respond well to being called Peach." Cole replied chuckling.

Nicole whirled around on her heels to stare daggers at him "I swear to you Cole if you ever think about calling me Peach I will make you sorry that you're a man."

Cole backed up a step "Heard and dully noted I will not be calling you that any time soon. You weren't kidding when you said Piper gave you lessons I think you were a very good student."

"Damn right I was they don't me, Piper, and Derek the triple threat for nothing." Nicole replied sounding very proud of the title.

"Personally I rather deal with Derek than with the two of you." Cole said and he wasn't joking either.

"That only reaffirms my snap decision that you are a smart man." Nicole said cuddling up to him once again.

"So what are we going to do about this Phoebe and Coop thing. If I know one thing about Phoebe I know that she doesn't give up easily. If she thinks that her first attempt didn't work she will only try again." Cole said thoughtfully after thinking it over for a moment.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders "I say that we should just take that chance for right now. Because I'm just not ready for anyone else to know about us yet I much rather have you to myself for a little while."

"I think I can live with that I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for a little while longer. But if this works out the way I hope it does we won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer." Cole replied. He hadn't felt this content to just be with another person for the longest time.

"And when we get to that point like I know that we will then we will do something about it but until then lets just live in the moment." Nicole replied letting out a contented sigh when Cole kissed her.

"I like living in the moment we can do that." Cole said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good because in this moment right now the breakfast you're making is about to burn if you don't do something about it." Nicole said giving him an impish grin.

"Oh damn I can't have that I don't want you to think that I can't cook." Cole replied turning some of his attention back to the food he had on the stove.

"Cole you don't have to worry about that bothering me. My son almost burned the house down numerous times trying to cook." Nicole laughed.

"I had moments like that before I really learned how to cook. But never fear I don't do things like that anymore unless I get distracted by beautiful women now have a seat you are about to be the first person other than me to sample my cooking." Cole said pouring on the charm.

"I don't know whether I should be sacred or excited. But since you haven't given yourself food poisoning I guess you can't be that bad." Nicole said like she was unsure about whether or not she wanted to eat anything he cooked.

"I used to be a very, very powerful demon if I wanted to poison you I could think of better ways to do it than with my cooking." Cole said seductively.

"Oh yeah that is just what every woman wants to hear Cole." Nicole rolled her eyes at him. But she couldn't help but think how cute he looked with the face he was making now.

* * *

"Wait a minute now let me see if I've got this right. You told B that she is your mother? You miss say nothing about the future that you don't have to?" Jack asked his niece incredulously.

"Jack I told you Aunt Mel left me with no other choice and that was something she needed to hear from me not your bossy ass sister." Paige explained to him.

"Oh no this has nothing to do with us being mad that you told her. This however has everything to do with us thinking this is funny." Alan said grabbing his side in laughter.

"I don't think that my mother issues are funny Al. You know what kind of hell I have been going through." Paige said smacking him on the back of the head.

"That's not what Jackie and Al think is funny Paige. They think it is funny because you're always telling them not to give away too much about the future. And you went and had a heart to heart with B." Brady explained for his two cousins before Paige blew their asses to kingdom come for laughing at her.

"You guys know me so you know that I didn't do this by choice besides in the grand scheme of things it changes nothing. I mean they got us to spill our guts about Uncle Jake being evil so there isn't much more we can tell them that they don't know." Paige reasoned.

"There is a lot we could tell them that they don't need to now Paige. Not that I have to worry about that with you. We have to worry about that more with Brady. Now that Aunt Phoebe knows that she is his mom she is going to try to get all kind of things out of him." Dom pointed out.

Brady looked down at the floor a minute before he looked back up at his family "Look guys we're running out of time here. I really love my big brother so I would love it if he wasn't evil."

"Phil we're doing the best we know how here and if this doesn't work you know as well as I do that we can count on the others to fix this from their end I just hope it doesn't come to that." Paige assured him.

"I wish we had more time to figure this out. But then again sometimes I wish we didn't have to go back at all." Jack grumbled he had a bad case of puppy love when it came to Emily.

Alan rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Damn it all to hell Jack I wish you had never done something as stupid as getting involved with Emily. Both of you are going to wind up having your hearts broken."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself Al and kills me knowing that I'm going to hurt her when I don't want to do that." Jack replied he was not in a good mood the closer it came to time for him to be born the crabbier he got.

"Yeah I know Jack. Because this in no way has anything to do with the affair you two had." Alan replied sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not proud of it and you know I'm not. Besides lets not forget that she chose her husband over me so it's not an issue anymore." Jack maintained.

"Sure it's not an issue anymore Jackie that's why you still carry that damn picture around in your wallet. I guess you didn't tell her about him when you were busy seducing her." Alan said hotly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Al you have got this all wrong man. I won't even sleep with her because I don't trust myself. If I do that I won't ever be able to leave." Jack yelled back at him.

Paige looked between both of them knowing that if she didn't stop them now they would end up having a full blown fight. "Hey first of all knock it off now is not the time for you two to be having this fight. I know you don't want to wake grandma and grandpa up. Like we said there are just some things they are better off not knowing."

"That is easy for you to say Paige no matter what time period we're in you get to be with Dom. I don't have that luxury I know that I messed up but I just couldn't help myself." Jack replied a little sadly.

"Jack let me ask you a question how often do you torture yourself by looking at that picture?" Brady asked him.

"A lot you guys know how bad this is tearing me up inside. But when we change the future we won't have to worry about that ever happening so just give it a rest. It doesn't make it any easier on me though I'm going to have to remember all of this along with the new memories that we get. Just give me some time and I will be fine." Jack replied he really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Thankfully he was saved by his older siblings and his older cousins coming into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing up so early?" Chris asked Paige going to her so he could slip his arm around her.

"Nothing daddy I just couldn't sleep so we were up talking. It wasn't anything important and we don't have any leads sorry." Paige replied noticing the look that Bianca was giving her she just smiled at her mother.

"Well it was a good thing that you guys couldn't sleep because me and Ro are about to make breakfast for everyone you guys are more than welcome to stick around." Mel said as she began pulling the things out she would need to cook.

"Don't be ridiculous Aunt Mel if you're cooking we're not going anywhere. That is like turning down food when Aunt Piper decides she is going to cook for us it just doesn't happen." Dom said like she was crazy for suggesting such a thing.

" Mel he has us there we should have known that he wasn't going to turn down food. I think it has to be the fact he is half demon. Coop and Chuck never turn down a meal either." Roman said while shaking his head and laughing.

"Damn right little brother you will do well to remember that in the future I'm never going to turn down the offer of food that is just crazy talk and if there is one thing I'm not it's crazy." Chuck replied.

"That is debatable you are the one who is going to willingly marry Prue I think you have to have something wrong with you." Jake cracked knowing just how to get his sister started.

"Cookie Dough I say this with the utmost love and affection but go fuck yourself. Oh wait a minute I forgot you probably already did that since that is the only way you're getting any these days." Prue retorted he should have known better than to start in with her she was only going to come up with something good to burn him with.

"Damn Prue I've got to say that I like this version of you a lot better than that whinny little bitch you turn into sometimes I am very impressed that is something I would have said." Val said looking at her sister with something close to awe in her eyes.

"Just remember that you learned from the best kiddo. I get them so flustered with me sometimes that they don't know how to reply to some of the things I say." Prue reported proudly.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Ben asked someone standing in the shadows of his living room.

"Of course it is going to work my liege. There is no better way to get them to trust you. You're just going to have to trust me on this one." The person said handing him something.

"Mark my words this better work or it will be your head." Ben said looking the item over.

"Oh it will work I promise you that. And I thought that you would like to know that things with the coronation or coming along just fine." The man assured him.

"Very well you may go now. I have work to do I expect you to keep things in order while I'm away." Ben replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"As you wish my liege." The man said before shimmering out.

* * *

A/N: So Paige came out and told Bianca that she was her mother I think she took it very well. It is pretty easy to see where Prue got all her meddling ways from her parents are just as bad as she ever dared to be when it comes to messing with people's love lives. Cole and Nicole all I can say is wow I think that they both deserved someone to make them happy. Ben just worries me more and more everyday I would really love to know who it is he is talking to all the time with him it can't be good at all. Prue is trying to get Carly and Val to follow in her footsteps she may have bit off more than she can chew with those two. Oh God I don't even know what to say about Jack and his fixation with Emily that is probably not going to end well at all. There is no telling what the hell happened between those two in the future and I'm not really sure that I want to know what kind of picture he carries around with him. Until next time please review.


	2. Mystery In The Making

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Charmed Crazy for reviewing

A/N2: From here on out Ben will be known as Greg. It makes things a lot less confusing for me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mystery In The Making

The thirteen and their younger siblings were sitting around the breakfast table laughing and having a good time when Greg shimmered in. Chris and Henry just rolled their eyes at him while Prue had to put a hand on Jake's arm to keep him from getting up and leaving. Those two were still not on good terms and Prue expected that they never would be but as the oldest she had to keep the peace for her mother's sake.

"Greg this is a nice surprise what are you doing here?" Prue asked sounding very cheerful but then again she didn't mistrust him the way her brother did.

"Well see I've found this camera and this book while I was cleaning out my Uncle Greg's house. And I remembered that Aunt Prue used to work at an auction house so I was hoping that she would be able to tell me how old these things are." Greg replied not meeting their eyes when he started talking about his uncle.

"Aunt Prue is a little busy right now but she will be over here later if you wanted to hang around and wait for her." Val offered her brother as far as she could tell he wasn't a bad guy so she was more than willing to give him a chance.

"Sure I can hang around I have nothing else to do. That is if that is ok with you guys." Greg said shyly. He was hating every moment of this but he had to get them to trust him so he could find a way in with them.

"Yeah don't be ridiculous we have more we don't care if you hang around here." Penny agreed she didn't see anything wrong with her other big brother either.

"Greg what the hell is that anyway?" Troy asked him enquiring about that items he had brought with him.

"I don't know really it's some old camera and a book. I have no clue where it came from my uncle kept a lot of shit. He was what you might consider a pack rat." Greg replied.

"We know how that is you have been in the attic. That is about a hundred years or so worth of shit up there. Every once in a while the aunts decide that they are going to clean it out but it never really works out." Carly added there was something about Greg that she liked a lot probably because he had decided to smoke pot with them.

"I mean I'm not Aunt Prue by any stretch of the imagination but I could take a look at it for lack of something better to do I am an art history major." Troy said trying to be helpful.

"Really you could do that for me?" Greg asked hopefully he was trying to make it seem like he didn't know damn well what that camera was or what it was going to do to them the minute one of the thirteen touched it. He tried to calm down his racing heart as he handed the antique to Troy.

Troy looked it over and began examining it. "Hmm this is pretty interesting it looks like an old model from the twenties. But like I said before Aunt Prue would be the better one to ask about something like this." He said and then being the dumb ass he was when it came to things like being set up. He started checking over all the parts when he clicked the shutter on the camera all of the thirteen plus Greg were sucking into the camera.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Mel asked her remaining cousins very calmly she was not going to loose her temper over this.

"Yes you just saw what you think you saw of course you did nothing in our lives are ever very simple and this is just proof that someone is out to drive us crazy." Patty replied speaking just as calmly as Mel had been.

Carly on the other hand looked like she was about to have a panic attack "This can not be happening not today of all days. I swear to God if I have to miss prom because of those stupid asses I'm not going to be happy at all."

"Carly relax there is no way in hell that we are going to miss prom. If they are all still in there when it's time for us to get ready then we'll just leave them for the aunts to deal with." Val pointed out very rationally. She loved her siblings but she was not going to miss her prom because some demon was or something was out to get them. Or hell there could have just been a curse on that damn thing for all they knew. It did come from the house of the man who was the source of all evil.

"You would think that they would learn not to mess with cursed objects and things like that. They have been bitten in the ass so many times over shit like this." Emily said shaking her head sadly.

"Please Em they wouldn't know how to act if they weren't always being sent some place new. Sometimes I think that this is fun for them." Ricky said sighing this was the last thing he wanted to have to deal with today.

"The way I see it is right about now we have two choices we can sit and bitch about how life isn't fair or we can get those dumb asses back. But if we do this fast enough there is no way we are going to miss prom. So round up Billy, Huck, and Hailey and lets do this." Mel said she didn't see what other choice they had because if there was another choice she would gladly take that.

"Ok I'll get Huck's stupid ass out of bed. Charlie you get Hailey. Penny I would be very grateful for the rest of my life if you will go get Billy without telling him what this is all about. I don't want any of the aunts on our asses right now. And we all know that telling Aunt Billie something is about the same thing as telling my mom the whole damn world will know." Val said this wasn't how she had wanted to start her day but what the hell? At least she didn't have to sit around and be bored for hours.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. The sad thing was with the extreme case of morning sickness she was having this morning she didn't know if she was going to be able to drink it. She had to admit though she liked it when the house was this quiet in the mornings. How two teenage girls and her adult son could make so much noise she would never know. It was probably due to the fact that Jake liked to tease the hell out of his little sisters it was a sport for him really.

Phoebe sighed contentedly when she felt Coop walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "Good morning Pheebs I don't think I've heard it this quiet in here since we first got married." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"The quiet is the only good thing about this morning. Because apparently your son is doing his very best to torture his mother this morning I don't remember having this much morning sickness when I was pregnant with any of the girls." Phoebe groused.

"Oh you leave little Phil alone I just guess he didn't like what you ate last night." Coop joked rubbing her stomach.

"Don't you get cute with me Jacob I don't think you're funny at all." Phoebe used his middle name but she was fighting hard to suppress a smile.

"I think that you better not call me that or you will be getting me and son number one confused." Coop couldn't help himself he was on a roll.

"You will not say anything to me about Jake this morning because I love that sweet boy so much right now that I can't stand it. While you were off doing your cupid like things last night he let me eat the rest of his chicken wings when we both know how much he loves food. And he ran out to the store to get me the kind of ice cream I wanted." Phoebe said defensively normally Coop was the one defending something that Jake had done.

"Pheebs you are very lucky that he didn't kill you. He loves his food above all else right now. The boy has gained ten pounds since he has been back home." Coop said shaking his head at his son and his foolishness with Lilly.

"Don't even get me started on that Coop. I can't even stand to be in the same room as those two. It kills me to feel how much they love each other yet they won't get over it and get back together." Phoebe said sniffling a little.

Coop knew that he didn't want to get his wife started on a crying jag so he quickly changed the subject. "So how do you think things are going on the Cole and Nicole front?" he asked.

Phoebe perked up considerably when her husband mentioned them. "Who knows Nicole hasn't said anything about seeing anyone and neither has Cole so I don't know. But that doesn't mean I don't have my ways of finding out."

"Phoebe I will never doubt that you have your ways of finding out anything you want to know." Coop chuckled to himself.

"As long as you remember that then we will be fine." Phoebe joked reaching around to kiss him.

"Oh of all the things for me to heart in on. Next time I am using the front door I think I have just been blinded for life." Brady said being very dramatic he sounded so much like his oldest sister that it wasn't funny.

"Brady don't be so dramatic you sound exactly like Prue when you say things like that." Coop told his son shaking his head at him.

Brady clutched his hand to his chest like he had been wounded "Never accuse me of being like Prue father of mine. No one else is that bad."

"I take it that someone has some unresolved issues with his big sister." Phoebe taunted him in a playful voice.

"No I have no issues with any of my siblings. I adore Prue and Jake. Val and I both love each other in our own way we mostly make fun of each other. But I was Penny's little dress up baby doll until I was like fifteen. She worships that ground that I walk on." Brady replied. He had very notably left Greg out of that statement he didn't consider him his brother.

"Hey Brady let me ask you a question do you prefer to be called Brady or Phil?" Coop asked his youngest. He was trying to cover the fact that he had left Greg out.

"Phil but for the sake of keeping things from getting confusing just call me Brady. I had to make up a name when I came back and as long as you didn't know who I was it was better for me if you called me Brady. I took it from my middle name for lack of being able to come up with anything else." Brady replied he was thankful that his dad was covering his statement.

"Fine whatever you want baby. Now was there a reason that you dropped by?" Phoebe asked him sweetly.

"No, no reason I just wanted to see you and dad but I can leave if you guys are busy." Brady said not wanting to intrude.

"Don't be ridiculous son of course your mom and I want you here. You stop by any time you feel like it as a matter of fact you don't have to stay at the manor you can stay here if you really want to. But that is up to you I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do." Coop assured his son.

"I have to stick close to the manor the book is there and I really don't sleep much. Paige, Dom, and I are out all hours of the night trying to figure out what turns Jake. Jackie and Al help a lot too but they have to sleep sometimes. Paige is under the impression that Dom and I don't ever get hungry or tired." Brady rambled on.

"You know that is funny you call him Jake not Coop all the other guys call him Coop." Phoebe mused.

"Well when I was little I had a hard time saying Coop Jake was much easier for me to say." Brady explained.

"Son I would ask you if you wanted anything for breakfast but the truth of the matter is I don't feel like cooking." Coop said giving him a smile.

Brady rubbed the back of his head "Dad I already ate Mel and Ro cooked breakfast so I'm good but I can make you and mom something if you really want me to." He offered.

"Yeah Brady that would be really nice I would like that a lot." Phoebe said grinning at him.

"It's the least I can do mom I'm sure little me is putting you through hell right about now." Brady said as he went to the cabinets to get the stuff he would need to make breakfast.

* * *

Jack sat at the bar in P3 and he slammed down his fifth shot of the morning there was nothing like getting a load on to wake you up.

"Whoa Jackie I think you might want to easy on the shots this early in the morning." Paige cautioned him.

"Paige I don't want a lecture right now I'm sure Al is lurking around somewhere just waiting to lay into me once he has had a chance to think up more things to say." Jack replied none too kindly. He picked up the bottle of whiskey in front of him and poured himself another shot.

"Jack getting drunk right now isn't going to solve anything. You and Al had a fight you guys have fights all the time but you always make up." Paige assured him. She cringed when she heard herself being reasonable for a change she sounded just like her mother.

"It is different this time Paige he knows that there is one thing that you don't bring up in front of me and he brought it up. He didn't even remember what today is or will or whatever you know what I mean." Jack said taking a picture out of his wallet that looked worn with age.

"I know that today is his birthday Jackie I remembered if no one else did." Paige reassured him.

Jack looked down at the picture in his hand and he had to will back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Paige you know what this is like. Well you don't know what it's like for me but you know what it is going to be like for him. He is going to think that I didn't want him and that I never loved him. Because mark my words one day he will find out that she has been lying to him."

Paige very gently pried the picture that Jack was looking at out of his hands so she could look at it. It was a picture of a baby with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes he looked just like Jack. "Jackson I want you to listen to me your son isn't going to think that you didn't want him. He will know better than that this is entirely different from my situation you didn't have any say in this at all."

"Emily knew that I love her and that I would take care of the both of them but still she went back to her husband and now my son is being raised by a damn demon. Well he isn't a demon but he is still evil." Jack said wiping away a few stray tears.

"Jack you did everything that you could do to get him back without everyone finding out what you and Aunt Em had done. But don't think for one second that grandma doesn't know that little boy is yours he looks exactly like you when you were that age Jack." Paige said trying to talk him down off of the ledge.

Jack downed another shot before he spoke again "Part of me wants to make sure that what happens between me and Em never happens but I can't stand the thought of him not existing. The truth be told Paige part of the reason I wanted to come instead of you and Vic was because I couldn't stand to be there and know that I couldn't be in my son's life."

"Honey I know how bad you have to be hurting right now and I'm not even an empath but I can read the pain on your face. You would have worn Aunt Em down if it hadn't been for everything that happened. Because trust me there is no keeping a Halliwell from their child." Paige said smiling at him hoping he would return the gesture. But he just sat there the same sullen look still on his face as he downed another shot.

"Pal he is three years old today and I have seen him a handful of times. I snuck in the hospital the night he was born to hold him and before the world went to hell I used to sneak into his room at night. That made me feel a little better but it kills me to know he calls another man daddy. I should have ever left him there in all that evil I should have tried to get him out of there if it killed me." Jack said chasing his tears with another shot.

It was killing Paige to see one of her best friends like this. She was already on emotional overload from the talk she had, had with her mother this was only adding to the headache she could feel building. Jack was on his way to being sloppy ass drunk and nothing she said to him seemed to be getting through his thick Halliwell skull. Finally she laid her hand on top of his. "Jackie I know that when we were kids we made a promise to each other I'm not going to be able to keep that promise now if you don't help me. You have fallen over the edge and you are barely hanging on and that scares the hell out of me. I know that I promised I would always be there to pull you back from the ledge but I can't do that not this time. You have to fight to get back over the edge before I can even think about pulling you back."

Jack halted the shot glass at his lips like he was torn but he tossed it back anyway before sitting the glass on the bar. He turned to look at Paige his hazel eyes puffy and red from crying. "I just don't know how to begin crawling back over the edge Pal. If I did I would do it in a New York minute just so I don't have to feel like this anymore. This isn't what Al thinks it is though this isn't some weak attempt for me to be with Em in this time because we can't be together in the future. I really care about her a lot in this time but I don't love her not the way I love my son's mother. You know as well as I do that we can't help who we fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants and to hell with everything else."

"Fuck what Al thinks right now you deserve to have a little bit of happy in your life and if she makes you happy right here and now go for it. We all deserve to be happy after the hell we have lived through. This is me telling you this Jackie if I tell you to go for it then you know you should go do it. That is the first step to coming back from the brink you taught me that. You're the one who talked me down from the ledge when I found out about my mom." Paige said squeezing his hand in a reassuring gesture.

"God Halliwell I hate it when you use my own words against me." Jack said cracking a think smile it never reached his eyes but it was a start.

Paige smiled back at him "It's a gift of mine you know that."

"Can I have my picture back?" Jack asked it was the only piece of his son he had.

Paige went to hand it to him but she jerked it back when he reached for it. "Promise me that you're not going to torture yourself with it anymore and I will give it back to you."

Jack crossed his heart "I promise I won't torture myself with it. I'll put it back in my wallet and not think another thing about it. I just need that little piece of him."

Paige handed him his picture back and watched him put it back. She was going to kick Alan's ass for being a jerk to that big teddy bear when he was hurting so bad. "Come on big guy lets get you back to the manor so you can sober up."

"I promise I'm fine to orb." Jack said staggering as she pulled him to his feet.

Paige rolled her brown eyes at him "Sure I know that you are but I don't like orbing alone so I will orb us." She said taking his hand and orbing them back to the manor. She trusted him to orb alone at the moment about as much as she trusted her dad around a stash of doughnuts.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls this meeting can get under way Puck Cavanaugh the sex god is here." Huck said walking through the side door of the manor flexing his muscles.

"Shut up Huck now is not the time for us to have to deal with your increasingly juvenile behavior." Penny informed him.

"Oh my God Mel that is it my sweet innocent baby cousin is no longer allowed to be alone with you, you have corrupted her." Carly said in a very dramatic fashion.

"Chill the fuck out Carly just because that girl knows how to use the English language does not mean that I have corrupted her." Mel shot back at her cousin she knew that this wasn't the time to be playing around.

"Mel now that he is here will you please tell me why the fuck you woke me up so early on a Saturday?" Billy asked the girl he thought of as his cousin.

"Mel if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would really like to know what is going on here." Hailey said meekly. She was still just trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"We are all here because of that." Mel said pointing to the camera that was sitting on the table.

"That looks like something that people used to call a camera to me." Huck said looking it over he didn't see what the big deal was with it.

"Very good Huck you are a smart pot head I think I will give you a cookie." Ricky shot back at him sarcastically.

"What is the deal with the camera guys?" Hailey asked a little confused as to why that warranted dragging her out of bed at eight in the morning.

"Hails the thirteen and Greg all managed to get their dumb asses sucked into the fucking antique that is the problem." Patty explained to her cousin.

"Does it have a curse on it or something?" Billy asked the shit that the thirteen got into didn't even surprise him anymore.

"It must have because when my darling boyfriend started playing with the damn buttons on the thing they all got sucked into it." Val said heaving a sigh leave it to Troy to do something so damn stupid.

"So what do we do about it?" Hailey asked genuinely wanting to help out.

"I'm so glad you asked that question Hailey I was about to ask and I would have gotten yelled at." Emily chimed in.

"I'm going to yell at you if you don't start staying on topic Emily Grace." Mel said putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess we are going to have to hit the book of shadows to see if there is anything in there about cursed cameras from like the twenties." Ricky mused he didn't know what else to do. He just knew that his brothers and sister couldn't stay in there forever.

Penny went over and looked down at the book her brother had brought with him "You know I wonder what this book has to do with anything." She said picking it up and she was sucked into a vision.

_There was a brief flash of all the people who had gotten sucked into the camera and they were all dressed in clothing that dated back to the 1920s. _

"Uh oh that is never good Penny what did you see?" Val asked her little sister concerned.

Penny however had an amused smirk on her face "You guys are going to love this one because I know that I already do. I think that camera has to do with this book and they all got sucked into this story. They were dressed in clothes from the twenties so that is my best guess. Other than that though they appeared to be fine they aren't going to be very happy but they should be fine."

"Oh that so makes my day which means with any luck I won't have to deal with my sister trying to dress me for the prom later." Huck said triumphantly.

"Sorry no go there dude the goal is to have them out of there by the time we all have to start getting ready. So it's eight right now we need to have them out of here but two that gives us six hours to work with we can't afford to waste a minute because we have until three at the latest which means at that point we have to hand this job off to someone else I don't want to do that if I don't have to." Mel replied she had a damn time table and everything that girl was damn good.

"So some of us will go up to the attic while some of us check out that book." Patty suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ricky agreed with her.

"What sounds like a good idea?" Piper asked as her and Leo entered the kitchen.

"Oh we just thought that it would be a good idea to take our extra clothes to the hotel before we start getting ready." Carly replied without missing a beat other than Chris she was the most skilled liar of her generation.

"Do I want to know what all of you are doing up this early?" Leo asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No dad you really don't want to know and it is a long story but don't worry we haven't been doing anything bad. There is extra food on the stove if you want or need anything from us we will be upstairs." Mel answered quickly a little too quickly for Piper's liking but she let it go because she knew that Mel wouldn't do anything to get in trouble.

* * *

Calleigh just sort of woke up at a desk in the middle of a bustling newsroom that wasn't quite so odd considering that she was going to school to be a reporter. What was odd was the old-fashioned typewriter sitting on her desk and the lack of any modern amenities. It was then that she noticed how everyone in the office was dressed they were dressed the way people dressed in the 1920. She could only groan and roll her eyes at the sight somehow she just knew that they had been sent on one of their little adventures and she was not happy about it at all.

Calleigh was almost afraid to look down at the way she was dressed she really didn't want to see what she knew she was going to see. Sure enough she was dressed in some ridiculous looking dress. She saw a purse sitting on the edge of her desk so she fished a mirror out of it and she saw that her normally long dark hair was cut into a page boy.

"Oh this is just wonderful Cal you really this is what you really want to deal with right now. It wasn't bad enough that there is all kind of other shit going on but now this is going on." Calleigh groaned to herself.

She was really at a loss for what to do she didn't see another soul around that she knew and she just couldn't get up and wander around without knowing where the hell she was. This was probably worse than the time they had gotten sent back to the day Henry's wife died at least then she knew where she was.

She was about to use her telepathy to attempt to make contact with her friends when a man she had never seen before in her life walked up to her desk.

"Cavanaugh the editor wants to see you in his office now." the man said to her in a gruff tone.

"Thanks I'll get right on that." Calleigh said not sure of what else she could do or say. She had to play along until she could figure things out. She stood from her chair and smoothed her dress out with her palms before she stalked off to the editor's office.

She didn't have much trouble finding it and she knocked on the door. The name on the door read Tom Barlow. She didn't even wait for him to tell her to come in before she opened the door and walked into his office.

The editor was a short pudgy balding man in his mid forties. He had a pair of round glasses perched on his nose. He was pretty much everything that came to mind when one thought of an old school newspaper editor. The suit he wore was already wilted from the amount of sweat he seemed to be producing from just sitting still.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Barlow?" Calleigh asked politely not knowing what kind of relationship she had with the man.

"Calleigh I don't know how many times I have to tell you to call me Tom." Tom replied smiling at her it wasn't that creepy smile that you sometimes get from older men no this smile was genuine.

Calleigh smiled back trying not to make it look too forced. "Then what can I do for you Tom?" she asked again wanting him to cut to the chase.

"Much better," Tom approved "look I'm going to level with you Cal you're not the best crime reporter I have but you're on your way to the top. Now I have a career making story for you. How you handle this will decide whether or not you get to head the crime section."

Something about this was starting to ring bells for her like she remembered living in this time period or something. "Right then tell me what the story is." Calleigh said enthusiastically that wasn't forced. It was like she knew things about this time along with the time she was from.

"The mayor got himself whacked early this morning in his office I want you to go down there and see what you can get out of the cops. I want to scoop every other paper out there on this one. I heard that they aren't trusting the locals on this one they are sending in a couple of feds. I don't care what you have to do to get this story as long as you get it." Tom leveled with her.

"You can count on me Tom I'm heading out right now." Calleigh said turning on her heel and leaving his office. She had to admit this was kind of exciting.

* * *

Chris and Hank were predictably together in the middle of a squad room for the lack of a better term. Both were dressed to kill in a three piece suit looking freshly starched. Chris was sitting behind a desk in a chair while Henry leaned against the desk with his hands in his pockets.

"Well I would really like to know where the hell we are this time." Chris commented dryly.

"C. Perry check out the clothes and not to mention the ridiculous part you have in your hair and that should tell you we stepped back into the nineteen-twenties." Henry replied.

"Oh if you're talking about the same ridiculous ass part you have in your hair then I know what you're talking about." Chris shot back at his cousin. He wasn't a pretty boy like Wyatt but he still had been known to have a fit about his hair.

Henry shrugged his shoulders "Oh well it could have been worse I could have wound up with long hair like some hippy. I really do wish I knew where we are right now because it looks just like a police station but I don't think it is."

Chris rifled through one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a badge "That would be because it isn't a police station you and I have stepped up in the world we're in the FBI."

"Cool beans I've always wondered what it would be like to be a fed." Henry said he was actually kind of excited now no where else they had got sent had been this cool.

"It looks like we're about to find out first hand what it's like." Chris replied he really did share his cousin's enthusiasm he was just sick and tired of getting his ass shipped off places.

Henry screwed up his face like he did when he was thinking hard "You know it's like I've got memories from this time period. I can remember working cases with you. I don't know what the hell is going on here and I'm not really sure that I want to find out. Because man I just don't trust Greg."

"I know try being me right now I have memories from three different time lines waging war in my head right about now. But I am right there with you about not trusting Greg for all we know this could have been a set up. I don't like it that the girls trust him so easily either. Wyatt well I have just about given up on trying to get him to be less trusting but he is a big boy he can take care of himself." Chris said after giving it a good deal of thought.

"I know but Coop doesn't trust him either and he trusts just as easily as Wy does." Henry pointed out.

"And that is what has me really worried because I don't know why he doesn't trust him." Chris said running his hands over his face.

Henry ran his hand over the stubble on his jaw deep in thought again. He was about to reply to what Chris had said when another agent walked up to them.

"Halliwells I'm glad I caught both of you at the same time the boss wants to see you together. I imagine you two have pulled one too many stunts and he is finally going to fire your asses." The agent said by way of greeting.

"You wish O'Hare you only want to take our spot at this desk. You want to know what it feels like to be on top for once." Chris shot back he didn't know how he had got these memories but he would worry about that later.

"Come on lets not keep the boss waiting." Henry said leading his cousin to their boss's office.

The name on the office door read Rafe Call Special Agent in Charge.

"It's nice to know that no matter what we're always going to be working for Sarge." Chris said chuckling to himself as he shared a look with Henry.

Henry didn't even bother knocking on the door he knew that he would only piss his boss off so he walked right in followed by Chris.

"It's about damn time you two knuckle heads got here now close the door behind you." Rafe ordered them in a gruff tone. He had his tie pulled down and his hair looked like it had been combed through with his fingers.

"I swear boss we didn't do anything this time." Henry said by way of greeting. Actually he said that almost every time he talked to Sarge.

"Yeah I know the gray hairs that are popping up right about now weren't caused by the Halliwell dream team. These are the result of the fuckin phone call I just got." Rafe replied raking his fingers through his dark hair once again. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up.

"I thought you were trying to quit?" Chris asked.

"I was but then I got a call from the Governor's office it turns out the mayor of San Francisco got his ass whacked early this morning. They're worried about corruption on their police force so they want us to handle this." Rafe replied after blowing some smoke out of his nose.

"What does that have to do with us?" Henry asked genuinely confused.

"Like it or not you two knuckleheads are the best agents that I've got. I need you two to do your best work on this one." Rafe said sighing he had known the minute he got that phone call that he was going to have to put those two on the case regardless of the stunts that they sometimes pulled. He prayed that they didn't ignore their common sense this time because he really needed them to do a good job.

"So you're telling us to take care of it?" Chris asked making sure that he had heard him right.

"Yeah I'm telling you two to take care of it as fast as you can. You boys had better believe that I have so much brass up my ass on this one I can start my own jazz band. So I want you to do the best job that you both know how to do." Rafe instructed them keeping his fingers crossed that they didn't do anything stupid or they would all be out of a job.

"Hell if you want a good job then you're going to get a damn good job out of us. So we better get started on that right now." Henry said as he and Chris turned to leave the office.

"Just one more thing before you two knuckleheads go. I don't want any of your super cop antics. With the way the brass is leaning on this one we can't afford to screw up." Rafe said looking them both in the eyes to make sure that they understood each other.

"You've got it we won't shoot up a whole city block this time you have our word." Chris swore to him.

"Alright now get the hell out of my sight before I regret this." Rafe said taking a long drag off of his cigarette as he watched them walk out of his office holding all of their futures in their hands.

* * *

Leave it to Wyatt to find himself in a cold sterile environment that was also known as the city morgue. Something told him he had gotten stuck with this because he was a doctor. Let that be a lesson to him he always got stuck doing shitty things because of his profession. But he really didn't have time to dwell on that right now at least he got one smoking hot assistant. Of course he would think that but that was only because he was dating her.

"Wy I don't know how but this whole mess is in some way your fault." Liz announced to him.

" I didn't have a damn thing to do with this. This mess was your brother playing around with things that he shouldn't be playing around with again." Wyatt said throwing his hands up helplessly. He was just as pissed off about this as she was. He didn't find it in the least bit amusing that he was wearing a suit and tie under his white coat.

"That is right I much prefer blaming things on Troy because most things are his fault anyway." Liz agreed with her boyfriend. The simple blue dress that she had on under her white coat did wonders for her figure and Wyatt couldn't help but be a little turned on but then again his motor was always running when it came to her.

"So Lizzie do you have any idea where we are?" Wyatt asked hoping that maybe she had some clue she was smarter than he was after all.

"Right now we are in a morgue Wuvey Bear I thought even you would have known that." Liz said trying to hide a smile from him.

Wyatt rolled his deep blue eyes at her "Oh you are so funny Lizzie. You knew what I meant. I think it's obvious that I'm the coroner and you're my assistant. Actually I'm pretty sure that I'm the chief coroner for all of San Francisco." He didn't know where any of that had come from but he wasn't going to argue with it.

"Yeah well I'm more than your assistant I'm your damn wife Halliwell." Liz didn't know how she knew all of that but like Wyatt she wasn't going to argue with it.

"This is just peachy fucking keen Liz. We have got to stop getting our asses sucked into situations like these there is just no winning for us. Look I'm still screwed up from getting taken back to the day we lost O." Wyatt said running his hands over his face.

"Wy there are some of us who are still screwed up from that happening the first time. Or did you forget about Hank and B?" Liz asked him sarcastically.

"It's all always about those two I know that he was married to her and she was B's sister. But she was my friend and I couldn't heal her either so I feel like shit about it too." Wyatt pouted. He really was a big teddy bear he was no where near close to being as tough as he liked to act like he was.

"Wyatt don't be dramatic right now we don't have time for that." Liz said rolling her honey brown eyes at him he was really getting on her last nerve at the moment.

"Ok I'm sorry I was just trying to make conversation because knowing that we are in a room full of dead people is freaking me the fuck out." Wyatt admitted he could deal with dead demons but dead people were another matter entirely it wasn't something that he wanted to see.

"Come on be a big boy Wy I know you know how to do that it isn't that hard to do. I know that this is more than a little creepy but sometimes that is just the way the cookie crumbles." Liz lectured him.

Wyatt sighed the last thing he wanted or needed right now was a lecture from his girlfriend but he was getting one whether he wanted it or not. "I'm sorry Lizzie I won't say another word on the subject. I will just stand around here and keep my hands in my pockets and my mouth shut."

"Wy just knock it off ok I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now." Liz said sighing.

Their argument was broke up by a man who looked an awful lot like D.J. walked into the room he was dressed in a police uniform. "Good Wy you're here I'm glad that I caught you." D.J. said.

"What's going on this morning Morris?" Liz asked him from the look on his face she could tell that something urgent had happened.

"You both need to get down to the mayor's office one of his office workers found him in there dead this morning." D.J. reported.

"They have this going on and they sent you down here to run errands?" Wyatt asked musing to himself about the competence of the police force.

"They aren't letting us handle this case they called the feds in so you know who is most likely going to be working this. Chris and Henry they might not be the most orthodox investigators but they get the job done." D.J. replied.

"Ok fine but I don't get what is so urgent that I have to get down there right now. I mean the guy is dead he isn't going anywhere." Wyatt sounded a little callous but he didn't really give a good damn.

"Because you have to pronounce and figure out time and cause of death." D.J. pointed out.

Wyatt grabbed his little black bag off of a counter and checked to make sure everything he was going to need was in there. "I guess we better get going then. I wouldn't want to keep the feds waiting God know how impatient they both are."

"I guess I will drive then." Liz said to no one in particular since both of the men in the room were more or less ignoring her.

* * *

Troy had to admit that the place he now found himself was very fitting it was him to a T. He was in a little cracker box of an office building. Sure that part didn't seem like him at all he wasn't the type to sit behind a desk all day. But that wasn't what he did he was a private eye. There was no way in hell that job could ever get old there was something new for him to do every day.

This was the shit he used to fantasize about doing when he was a kid he just had never been able to sit still for long periods of time it was beyond his capabilities. Hell he even had the crumpled suit that looked like he had slept in it for days and the sweet ass hat. On his desk sat an ashtray filled with cigarette butts that had been smoked down to the filters.

He opened one of the desk drawers and found a little black book that contained the names of all his clients. Next he found another drawer full of notebooks that were all related to cases that he had been working on. Hell after finding all of this he really had no reason to want to go back home.

Troy was a little startled when he heard someone walk into his office. He relaxed visibly when he saw that it was only Bianca.

"Troy I'm going to go out on a limb here but I'm thinking we're not in Kansas anymore." Bianca commented dryly as she took a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I think that you've got that right on the money B." Troy replied.

"So basically what we've got here is you working as a private eye while I make sure all your books stay straight. I book your appointments and a lot of times I go under cover for you." Bianca said she didn't know where she got the sudden wealth of knowledge but she was liking it a lot. At least she wasn't in the dark about what was going on.

Troy couldn't help but let this huge grin break out on his face "This shit is too cool it's just like in the movies I'm the private eye with the kick ass assistant. At least I got to be something cool this time unlike being the fucking wizard when we got sent to Oz."

Bianca rolled her deep brown eyes at him she couldn't help but think that he was very easily amused. "Troy I hate to tell you this but I don't think we got sent back here for your entertainment pleasure."

"Ok forgive me if I think that we got sent to do something cool for a change. Hell we're in a different time period and we don't have to fix a spell Prue managed to fuck up. B just relax and live in the moment for a little while it won't kill you I promise. Besides you need to slow down you're looking really stressed these days." Troy reasoned with her he was enjoying this whole thing entirely too much.

Bianca was framing a smart ass reply when she remembered that she had promised Paige only this morning that she was going to start letting loose a little more. _God that was only this morning it already seems like it happened years ago. _She thought to herself careful to keep her mental guards up around Troy he was as bad as Prue was about trying to read people's thoughts when they didn't want him to. "Ok fine I'll go with the flow for just a little bit it can't hurt nothing we're already stuck here we might as well learn something from it." She agreed.

"That's my girl." Troy said giving her one of his million watt smiles.

"Yeah well I don't have any other choice at the moment. I can't believe of all the people I could have got stuck with it had to be you." Bianca said shaking her head to herself.

"Oh come on B you love me and you know you do." Troy wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bianca had no choice but to laugh at him and his stupidity. "I plead the fifth on that one Troy I don't like to lie." She smirked at him.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Troy yelled out very cheerfully.

Jason came walking into the room "Hey Troy I'm just here to give you a heads up." He said by way of greeting.

"A heads up about what?" Bianca asked not liking the look that was on Jason's face.

Jason adjusted the belt on his uniform "The mayor bought the farm sometimes this morning they sent D.J. to get Wyatt to pronounce. I'm just warning you that if you had anything you were working on for him drop it right now. They kicked this one up to the feds it's out of our hands I would hate to see you get burnt on this one."

"Well I don't happen to be working on anything for the mayor right now but thanks for the word of warning I'll take into advisement about some of the old cases I worked for him." Troy replied.

"Ok well I've got to go I can't be gone long I never know what kind of errands the feds are going to have me run." Jason said rolling his eyes before he walked out of the office.

"Troy you are such a fuckin liar when you want to be you know damn good and well that you are working on watching the mayor for his wife." Bianca reminded him not really sure how she knew that but she didn't care.

Troy grinned at her again "I did not lie to him he asked me if I was working on anything for the mayor and I'm not so it isn't a lie."

"Come on we need to go find out who is working this case we might know more than we think." Bianca said grabbing her coat.

"Go back to your desk I have to change suits I'll be done in a minute and then I will drive." Troy said and Bianca did as he asked her.

* * *

"Oh this is one more fucking nightmare I wish I knew how they managed to always get themselves in these fucked up situations." Mel said running her hands over her face.

"They are highly gifted in that department that is how they manage to get themselves into these messes." Carly replied solemnly.

Patty stared daggers at her older twin sister "Carly your fuckin sarcasm isn't helping right now. I don't know about anyone else but I would really like to get them back without having to bother the aunts about it."

"I second, third, and fourth that motion." Ricky agreed whole-heartedly.

"Look I know I say this all of the time but I have no clue where to even start on this one." Hailey said putting her two sense in.

"Don't worry about it Hails none of us never know where to start. One thing is for sure though we're not going to figure it out sitting around Mel's bedroom all day." Val replied.

"So the question now is how the hell we get to the book and get them out of the camera without the aunts ever finding out." Huck said jumping on Val's train of thought.

"Fine I guess we will give Penny and Em book duty. They are the only two who aren't going to arouse any suspicions right now." Billy chimed in not that he really had much to add.

"My ass isn't going to go down for this alone." Penny protested.

"Pen you wouldn't be alone I would go down with you." Emily pointed out to her as she sat cross-legged on Mel's bed.

"We aren't going to keep the aunts from finding out about this if it takes us a long time. But I do have an idea we could high tail it to the pent house while we work on ways to get them back." Mel suggested it was the best she could come up with.

"That would only make them wonder what we're doing and we don't need them poking around right now. Just this once I want to say that we did something without their help." Patty said.

"Please I am the queen of telling awesome lies and I have taught Leigh everything I know. You just leave the cover story to the two of us someone should go to the attic and get the book and while we're downstairs lying our asses off the rest of you should head over to their place." Val said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah and what do we do when they figure out they're missing?" Ricky asked since Val was acting like she had everything under control.

"Well then we'll cross that bridge when we get there Ricky just stop arguing and lets be a little independent for once. Besides they will only slow us down with all of their damn rules. I for one don't want to have to miss prom because our older siblings are a bunch of fuckin idiots." Carly said testily.

" Jesus I forgot that prom was like a holiday for chicks no worries I'll go grab the book while you two are weaving your tale. We will have this under control in no time." Huck assured them and he teleported up to the attic on the spot.

"And to think I have the honor of having that take me to prom. I am so damn lucky." Mel commented dryly rolling her eyes.

"Mel chill out take some deep breaths and it will all be cool. Now get your asses out of here. I don't want you to know what lie we're going to tell. So if you are ever asked you can honestly say that you don't know we never told you that we were going to do this." Val said shooing them away.

She and Carly waited for them all to orb out before they made their next move. "Alright lets do this and lets hope like hell that we don't get in deep shit this time." Carly said crossing her fingers.

Val bumped knuckles with her "Amen to that sister." she said as they made their way out of Mel's bedroom and to the staircase. This was just another mess that they had been dragged into because of their good for nothing older siblings. It just wasn't fair that they got stuck having to bail them out when they weren't even the ones who were doing the shit to begin with.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens Jack and Emily had a son together in the future oh that is really going to do wonders for their relationship. Troy seems to be just a little bit too excited about being stuck in the past. I hope the younger kids don't get into any trouble from wanting to be independent. Greg and all of his tricks are really starting to worry me but he is next in line for the throne of the source so I guess I should be worried. I'm even more worried about whoever the hell it is that he keeps talking to. We're finally getting to see a little softer side to Paige and I kind of like it. Piper would seriously kill all of the younger kids dead if she knew what they were up to. I think that we all need to be worried about how often Carly and Val lie from the way it sounds it happens a lot. Until next time please review.


	3. Speakeasy

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Charmed Crazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Speakeasy

At the moment it appeared that even though Jack and Alan weren't on good terms with each other they were still having similar thoughts about how to spend their mornings. Alan was sitting on a barstool in Voodoo he had a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in front of him. No one could ever accuse him of not being Henry's baby brother that had been his drink of choice after Oriana had been killed.

Alan was working on shot number seven or eight he couldn't really remember which. Meaning he had already had more to drink than he could reasonably handle. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in red from lack of sleep. He had about five day's worth of stubble on his face and he couldn't remember the last time that he had, had any sleep. If he wasn't working for Piper then he was trying to find a lead on what turned Jake. And if it wasn't either of those things he had to worry about the fact that Jack had decided to start up a relationship with Emily.

_Doesn't that jack ass ever learn? Emily has burned him once in the future hell he has a son that he never even gets to see. You would think that would have taught him a lesson. But no he is a Halliwell he has to learn things the hard way. I bet the asshole didn't even remember that today is his son's birthday. God I don't know how he can be so stupid sometimes I just don't want to see him get hurt again. I was the one who had to get his stupid ass in bed many a night when he was too drunk to make it on his own. But he doesn't remember things like that. He is thinking with his dick again and that boy is going to get hurt bad._

Those were the thoughts that were running through Alan's head when Dom walked into the bar. He had no doubt been sent by Paige to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything stupid like try to break Jack and Emily up not that, that was a half bad idea.

"Al I think it might be a little early in the morning for you to be having a shot of liquid courage. I know that you are well aware that drinking before noon makes you an alcoholic." Dom said in a lighthearted tone.

Alan however wasn't in the mood to be carefree he just downed the shot that he had poured and he poured another before responding to Dom. "For that to be true you would have to had to been to bed at some point and since I haven't been to bed yet I think that I'm safe."

Dom took a seat on the stool next to the one Alan was sitting on. He looked him over with his deep brown eyes like he hoped he would be able to get a better read on him. Dom knew one thing was for sure he looked like hell. "Do you think that maybe you were a little hard on Jack this morning?" he asked when he saw that Alan's face was going to betray nothing about the way he was feeling.

"No I don't think I was too hard on Jack. He knew better than to fall for her. He knew that it was against the rules but he did it anyway. I bet that he didn't even remember that today is his son's birthday." Alan replied he was in no mood at all to be bothered by Dom and his questions.

"Well I bet he did remember and that is why he was acting so down this morning. You two can't fall apart on me now. Not when we are this close to saving Uncle Jake." Dom said holding his thumb and index finger inches apart.

Alan rolled his blue eyes "Spare me the bullshit this morning Dom. It's always oh lets be nice to poor Jackie because he fell for an older woman and she won't let him see his bastard kid. Or of I feel so sorry for Jack he doesn't get to be with his son. Well nobody ever takes into consideration that Al is hurting pretty damn bad too." He flared it wasn't that he didn't love his cousin because he did but he had his own demons to deal with.

"Al I thought you had made peace with that." Dom said sighing and running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Well I don't know what to tell you I lied I'm very good at that my sister taught me how. Fuck yeah it still hurts like hell Dom it kills me knowing that I wasn't enough of a reason for her not to go to the other side." Alan said letting it all out for the first time in months.

Dom's eyes softened when he looked at the other man. "It hurts me too Al she is my little sister and she choose to go be on Uncle Jake's team. I know that you love her and you always will and hell I promise you that when we fix this she will be there waiting for you with open arms."

"But what if she isn't Dom? What if we weren't meant to be? What if the only thing that kept us together was the fact that we shouldn't have been together? I mean she played me like a finely tuned fiddle man. She was working the other side the whole damn time. I know what we had before that was real. I don't know about everything after that though." Alan said and Dom could hear the anguish in his voice. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"I can't answer any of those question for you Al. All I can tell you is to go by what you feel in your heart. And if you feel that most of what you two had was real then it was. But thinking about it isn't doing anything but torturing you. You have enough to worry about you shouldn't put yourself through all of this." Dom tried making him see reason. But he knew first hand that there was no reasoning with a Halliwell when they got in a mood like this.

Alan put down the shot glass and he turned to face Dom "I really was an asshole to Jackie this morning wasn't I?" he asked feeling the sharp pain of regret stabbing his stomach or that may have just been the whiskey.

Dom gave him a little grin "Yeah you were pretty hard on him. You have to remember that Jackie is a big old teddy bear just like Uncle Wy. They have very tender feelings even though they don't act like it."

Alan stood up off his stool and held his right index finger up in the air he was staggering a bit. "To the manor then I have to tell him that I'm sorry."

Dom shook his head and laughed "Yeah I'll shimmer us you're in no condition to orb." He said taking hold of his arm and shimmering them out.

* * *

Parker wasn't quite sure why but for some reason there was something about him that screamed he was a bartender. Maybe that was all he was meant to do with his life because here he was about a hundred years in the past and he was still a bartender.

He was standing behind the bar in what in his time was P3 he was running a speakeasy. Oh yeah sure leave it to him to operate outside the law that was just great. He looked ridiculous standing behind the bar with a suit on this was probably the most impractical thing ever.

"Penny for your thoughts Parks?" Lilly asked him

"Nope there is nothing you can do about my being a bartender in this time as well as back in our time." Parker said shaking his head sadly.

"Parker at least you're a bartender and you're not the entertainment I am a dancer here. I don't think that speaks very well for me at all." Lilly reasoned with him.

"Damn not only am I selling booze illegally but I have dancers too. I am quite the little businessman or criminal which ever way you want to look at it." Parker replied giving her a smile that showed his dimples.

"I would prefer to think that you are a damn fine businessman nothing more nothing less. Because if I'm working for your crooked ass that has to say something about me." Lilly said trying to cheer him up.

"Well now that you mention it I do think you might be a little bit of a whore." Parker said giving her a hard time.

"Just remember that you will never in a million years be able to afford me and it will be all good." Lilly retorted.

"See I can afford the reason I don't is because you're too cheap." Parker ducked out of the way before she could smack him.

"Damn it all to hell I liked you better before those fucking Halliwell genes of yours kicked in." Lilly teased him.

"But my Halliwell genes are what make me so loveable." Parker said batting his eyelashes at her.

"Don't make me want to be sick." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

At that moment Andy came bounding down the stairs in a hurry.

"Whoa Papa Andy what's the issue?" Parker asked.

Andy was red in the face and it looked like he had been running his ass off. "The issue is you better hide all the booze in this place. The mayor got his ticket punched this morning. So the feds are swooping in. Now we might get lucky and we might not but I don't want to take that chance."

"Relax they'll probably send in the dream team they would never bust us." Lilly assured him although she didn't know how she knew all of that.

"I said we're not taking that chance it's bad enough that I'm a cop and I know about this. But like I said I don't want to wait and see if we get lucky." Andy repeated himself because they wanted to argue with him.

"Andy relax I'll get it taken care of right now." Parker promised him.

"Good you better do it the sooner the better. I can't imagine why the feds would have any reason to come down here. You know as well as I do though that if we don't get this stuff and hide it then we will all be in deep shit." Andy replied he was out of breath from talking so fast.

"Andy you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down." Lilly warned him.

"I'll be fine I was just worried about you guys getting shut down it wouldn't be pretty at all." Andy was one big nervous wreck and it wasn't good for him at all.

"I'll hide it as soon as you leave so then you can honestly say that you had no idea what was going on in here if you are ever asked." Parker said crossing his heart. Andy seemed to accept that answer because he turned and left just as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Leave it to Chuck to get the totally back breaking job but since he was a gym coach it didn't bother him that much. But on the list of things he would have saw himself doing being a dock worker was not one of them. This shit got pretty heavy after a while.

He stopped himself mid thought oh God he was starting to sound just like Prue. That wasn't a good thing. He loved her with all of his heart there was no doubt about that. But he did not want to start whining the way she did it drove him up one side of the wall and down the other.

Thank God he was studying to be a teacher or he wouldn't have a damn clue as to what time period he was in. But the way he was dressed gave that one away for him. He had on a white wife beater and his pants were being held up by suspenders. He had a news boy hat perched on top of his head. This whole thing screamed 1920s to him.

He half way expected to see either Jake or Troy down here working these docks with him but he didn't see either of them anywhere so he figured they were somewhere else. But he could mange alone they were all going to feel bad if he died of a heat stroke though. It was early in the day and the hot sun was already blazing down on his back.

He couldn't help but notice that his knuckles were cut and swollen he wondered how the hell that had happened. He also noticed his lip was really didn't. That really made him wonder what the hell he had been up to. With him there was no telling there he really shuddered when he thought about what he could have been doing being hunted down by demons came to mind.

He damn near jumped out of his skin when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder he turned around and came face to face with his dad. "Dad what's going on?" he asked.

"Your grandpa wants to see you up in his office come on and I'll take you to see him." Derek said leading him off.

"I swear to God dad I wasn't late again I haven't been late in three months." Chuck said he didn't know what he was worried about that.

Derek chuckled at his son "Relax Jellybean you're not in trouble he just wants to see you." he assured him as he opened the door to Victor's office.

Victor looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at the two men "Derek go tell the others what I said about taking the rest of the day off. I need to have a word with my grandson." He said. It was true even in the time they were supposed to be in Victor did consider Chuck another grandson.

"Will do boss man." Derek said before he turned and left.

"What's going on grandpa?" Chuck asked taking a seat across from his desk.

"Well the shit for brains mayor managed to get himself killed this morning so I have to make it look like we are suffering from the terrible loss. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about Chuck." Victor replied.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong." Chuck maintained it seemed like he was always in trouble for something.

Victor laughed at him "I know you didn't do anything wrong. No I just wanted to give you this. You had one hell of a fight last night you made a ton of money." He laid a wad of cash down on the desk Chuck took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks Grandpa." Chuck said now it was all coming back to him he was a boxer in his free time.

"Don't thank me you earned that fair and square you hardly even look busted up today. But I just wanted to warn you that I heard it through the grapevine that they are sending the feds in on this one. Make yourself scarce I don't want you to get arrested for fighting in that illegal boxing match." Victor explained to him.

"I got it I'll probably just go find Prue or something like that." Chuck replied.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Now get out of here kid I don't want you getting in any trouble." Victor said shooing him out the door.

* * *

Paige orbed Jack into the kitchen of the manor and of course right into the middle of all the parents.

"Jack, Paige I didn't expect to see you guys up so early." Piper said cheerfully.

Jack started to stagger over to his mother but Paige stopped him and sat him down on a stool. "No you don't you're not going over I can't have you breathing fumes on grandma. So you sit there and behave." She ordered him.

"God Paige you don't have to man handle me I've already been emotionally man handled today." Jack bitched rubbing his arm where she had grabbed him.

"Well I'm going to physically man handle you some more if you don't sit down and stop being a dumb ass." Paige said she loved him but she couldn't deal with him when he was drunk and she wasn't.

"Jackie have you been drinking this early in the morning?" Leo asked his son.

"It's really only early if you've been to bed and since I really haven't it wasn't too early for me to be drinking." Jack pointed out logically. He and Alan were really more alike than they both even realized.

"Spoken like a true alcoholic Jack." Paige informed her nephew.

"Paige tell your ridiculous aunt that I'm not an alcoholic." Jack slurred not making much of a case for himself.

"First of all she is your ridiculous aunt not mine. My ridiculous aunt is your partner in crime's oldest sister. Besides that Aunt Paige isn't ridiculous that is Aunt Phoebe. And yes I think you and Al are both alcoholics sometimes." Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Paige you're making my heard hurt." Jack said grabbing the side of his head.

"And what do you mean that I'm the ridiculous one?" Phoebe asked a confused look on her face.

"I think she meant what she said there sis you're the ridiculous one and I'm not." Paige told her older sister.

"From where I stand you're both being ridiculous right now. He's drunk and she's a smart ass when she wants to be." Henry pointed out to both of them.

"She is a smart ass all the time Henry." Coop reminded his brother-in-law.

"Uncle Coop have you seen Brady today?" Paige asked she was going to need all the help she could get to get Jack and Alan back on speaking terms without them having another fight.

"Yes he cooked us breakfast this morning and then he went to look for you so I don't know where he is now." Coop replied.

Paige considered that for a moment before turning to Piper "Grandma is Aunt Mel around I need to talk to her?"

"Sweetie she is at your daddy's house apparently the kids promised them that they would clean the pent house because they are chaperoning prom for them." Piper replied that was the lie that was the lie that Val and Carly had told her anyway.

"Right so Jack I want you to behave yourself until I get back you know how your sister is though. And I mean it you and Al need to not be around each other right now because you're only going to end up getting into another fight if you are." Paige ordered him before she orbed out.

So there Jack sat on a stool at the counter surrounded by his parents, his aunts, and his uncles and to top it all off he was drunk. Now he had to try to fend off any questions that they asked him and they were sure to ask. This was going to be super fun.

* * *

Chris and Henry pulled up in front of the old brick building that was the mayor's office. They were in an old Model A car they had actually had a brief argument over who got to drive. Chris had claimed the keys though since he was older. He promised Henry if they had to make another stop then he could drive. They stepped out of the car and just looked at the building in front of them.

Henry tilted the head that was on his head at an angle "Well I hope you're ready for this because this is going to be fun." He was having entirely too much fun with this but then again so was Chris.

"Hell yeah I'm ready we have seriously waiting for something like this to come around for a long time." Chris grinned back at his cousin.

Chris and Henry both stepped through the door they were greeted at the door by Henry Sr.

"Hey boys I'm going to need to see your badges before I can let you in there." Big Henry said being very professional.

Henry and Chris both fished their badges out and flashed them at him. "So they have you guarding the door?" Chris asked his favorite uncle.

"Yep because apparently we can be trusted to do that we just can't be trusted to work this case." Henry Sr. said snorting.

"We didn't ask for this job they just gave it to us." Hank replied laying on gentle hand on his father's shoulder.

"Has that good for nothing coroner shown up yet? He has to pronounce and clear the body before we can start our investigation. And please tell me that you didn't let fifteen million people trample through the scene." Chris asked.

"No I drew the line at ten million and no the coroner hasn't shown up yet either. No one has been in his office where it happened besides the first officer on the scene, relax a little. You have gotten really uptight since you became a fed. You know how we work around here don't forget where you boys came from." Henry Sr. lectured him.

"Trust me they haven't forgot Uncle Hen you won't let them forget you remind them every time you see them." Wyatt said walking up behind his brother and cousin.

"Finally Doctor Death shows up we can't get this show on the road without you." Chris said turning to his brother.

"It's not my fault my wife drives like a grandma." Wyatt said pointing to Liz.

"Wyatt I swear you better not start with me or I will kill you and the only person who will be able to figure out what you died from is you. I hate to make your head any bigger but you're the best coroner in the whole damn state." Liz said rolling her eyes at him he was really pushing her today.

"In case any of you were wondering his body is up on the top floor in his office you can run along now." Henry Sr. told them it was just his job to guard the door and make sure they got where they needed to go.

"So do you guys have any clue how the hell we get out of here?" Wyatt asked as they trudged up the steps.

"Yeah and you're not going to like it either." Chris replied.

"Well what is it I know you two have dumb ass ideas but this one can't be that bad." Liz asked them.

"Our solution is to work the case and let things play out the way they are supposed to." Henry said shrugging.

"Actually that makes sense there is nothing else that we can do." Wyatt agreed. They opened a door at the top of the stairwell and walked into an office with desks spread out all across the floor.

"What do you want the body or the witnesses? It's up to you." Chris asked Henry.

"I'll take the body you go do the interviews just give me the damn camera I have to take pictures. That is not even a question that you ask me I'm always going to pick that body it's way cooler." Henry replied and Chris handed the camera over that he needed to take pictures with.

"Of course I'll go interview the witnesses because I'm so much better at that than he is." Chris said reaching in the pocket of his suit coat for his pen and pad of paper. He went off in search of witnesses while Hank went and did his thing with the body.

Henry put a hand on Wyatt to stop him before he walked into the mayor's office. "Hold up Wy I have to take some pictures and collect some evidence before you move the body. Besides I have to clear a path before you trample it down. I trust that Liz brought stuff with her so I can collect some evidence."

"You don't have a crime scene until I pronounce." Wyatt argued back.

"Wy you and I both know that when we open that door he is going to be dead. It's bad enough that there have been at least three other people in that room already. Now I know that it won't be a crime scene until you say that he's dead but I will loose evidence if I wait until then. So just let me take my pictures and clear a path and then you can pronounce." Henry reasoned with him.

"Ok it's a deal Lizzie help the man out you know he can't collect evidence alone." Wyatt said shaking hands with his cousin.

"I know I'm just waiting on him to open the damn door." Liz replied.

"Ok here we go." Henry said opening the door. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was used to the rank smell of the underworld he would have recoiled from the smell. The mayor was laying out in the middle of the floor in a pool of his own blood. The nameplate on the desk read Hon. Frank L. Thomas. Henry began snapping pictures before he walked through the door. "Lizzie I'm going to move closer to the body now I want you to pick up that button that is right by my foot." He said moving closer.

"I see it and I've got it." Liz said as she bagged the button.

Henry looked down at the mayor and saw that he was riddled with bullet holes. "I think that the cause of death is going to be a whole lot of bullet wounds he must have bled out."

"That was really technical sounding Henry I'm glad that you know what you're doing." Liz said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright Wy I've got a path cleared from the body to the door come on in." Henry called out to his cousin.

Wyatt came in and pulled a stethoscope out of his black bag before he knelt beside the body. He put the stethoscope to his chest and listened for a pulse "I know that this goes without saying but he is dead. You now have a crime scene."

"What kind of gun do you think caused those wounds?" Liz asked inspecting the mayor more closely.

Wyatt looked at the wounds with a confused look on his face "Honestly I have no clue that is what we have the feds here for they know things like this." He said looking to Henry for an answer.

"It was a Tommy Gun I think it had to have been. With the way the wounds are all spread out. There is no pistol I know that sprays out like that." Henry said giving his professional opinion.

"Who do you think did something like this?" Liz asked again.

"It could have been a gangster, it could have been someone who didn't like him. Hell it could have been his wife I don't know yet. I won't know more until Chris and I get a chance to talk to some people." Henry said throwing his hands up.

"Hank this is your show do you want me to call an ambulance to move the body?" Wyatt asked him.

"Yeah I want you to get him back to the morgue so I can get a cause of death." Henry confirmed.

"Consider it done I will get you a cause of death as soon as I can." Wyatt assured him as he went off in search of a cop to get him an ambulance.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw who had been the one to discover the mayor's body he just wasn't sure that he wanted to deal with this right about now but he knew that he had to. "Alright Prue tell me what happened." He said.

"I came in earlier than I normally do this morning because I wanted to talk to the mayor about trying harder to get the kids in the orphanage placed in permanent homes. When I opened the door I just found him lying there dead." Prue explained to her cousin.

"At about what time was that?" Chris began his series of routine questions.

"That was at about six this morning." Prue replied.

"When you were coming in the building did you see anyone leaving in a hurry?" Chris went on.

"No not when I was coming into the building but as I was driving up the street I saw a car speeding away." Prue answered truthfully.

"Ok what kind of car was it?" Chris pressed on.

"It was a Model A just like the ones we all drive." Prue was getting frustrated from all of his questions.

Chris paused in his questioning to look at his cousin. "Hey don't worry you're doing fine you're answering all my questions the best that you can I can't ask you for anymore than that." He assured her.

"That is the problem I wish that I could tell you something more but that is really all there is to tell." Prue explained to him.

"Me and Hank have solved cases with less information than this to go on before we can handle it." Chris said giving her a grin.

"So are you done with me?" Prue asked him hopefully.

"For now if not I know where to find you." Chris said letting her go. He sighed when he looked down at his pad and saw what he had there. He had a feeling that this case was going to be a real bag of fun.

* * *

Mel was pacing the living room floor of her brothers' apartment she had to admit that this time they had nothing at all to go on. She didn't even know where to begin they got sucked into a camera and now she couldn't even get them out. "Well is there anything in the book of shadows about what happened?" she asked.

"I mean to tell you that there is not one thing in this book about what happened to them." Val replied shaking her head at her cousin.

"How are things coming with the book that came with the camera?" Billy asked.

"Oh this is better than watching TV. This is totally sweet Parker is like some kind speakeasy owner and Lilly is a dancer at his bar." Huck started to explain.

"What kind of damn book is that?" Carly asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"The kind that seems to write itself as it goes." Hailey answered her cousin.

"Well what is going on? Don't keep the rest of us in the dark here." Emily said she didn't want to be left out of the loop.

"So basically the mayor of San Francisco got killed. But they don't trust the cops to investigate so they called in the fed's dream team to handle it. Then there is the medical examiner and his assistant who also happens to be his wife. Well he has to go and tell them that the mayor is dead before they move his body." Penny began to explain.

"Really and then what else is there?" Mel asked.

"There is this dock worker and he is in this illegal boxing ring. That is pretty cool." Huck chimed in.

"You're forgetting the private eye and his totally kick ass assistant." Patty reminded him.

"And then there is the social worker or whatever she is the one who found the mayor's body." Hailey added.

"So we know who Parker and Lilly are do we know who everyone else is?" Ricky asked.

"You guys seriously have one guess as to who the feds are." Patty said that one was obvious.

"Hank and Chris it could be no one else." Mel replied like it was crazy to think it was anyone but the two of them.

"Bingo that is right on the money. Troy is the detective and B is his assistant." Hailey relayed.

"Chuck is the dock worker and Prue is the social worker. It's all very complicated." Penny explained she was loving this.

"Who the hell is the coroner and his wife?" Emily asked.

"That would be Wyatt and Liz." Hailey explained while rolling her eyes she was already picking up on all the Halliwell bad habits.

"So who the fuck whacked the mayor? Right now my money is on Prue." Val said she had so much faith in her older sister.

Hailey shrugged "We don't know yet Hank just saw the body and let Wyatt in to pronounce him dead. And Chris questioned Prue but she didn't know much. I guess we have to wait and see what it going to happen next."

"Yeah we have really got to get them out of there." Mel said shaking her head from side to side.

Before anyone could frame any type of reply to that Paige orbed into the room. "Aunt Mel I kinda need to talk to you and Aunt Charlie alone."

"Yeah sure we'll go to your dad's room. You guys keep working we will be right back." Mel ordered the others as she led Paige and Patty to Chris's room. She sat herself down in her brother's desk chair while Patty chose the bed and Paige opted to stand.

"Alright kiddo what's going on with you?" Patty asked her niece concerned.

"I went to talk to my mom today." Paige began.

"Good I really didn't want to have that talk for you." Mel said giving her a smile.

"Well what did she say?" Patty asked.

"She said that I didn't have to worry about that happening again because she wouldn't let it and that it doesn't matter what happened in the future right here and now she wants me and she loves me." Paige answered.

"See we told you that your mom isn't the heartless bitch that everyone makes her out to be." Mel said in her I told you so voice.

"I have mother issues Aunt Mel cut me some slack." Paige said defensively.

"We're both really happy for you sweetie your Aunt Mel was just being sarcastic." Patty replied.

"Thanks. Now what exactly are all of you up to?" Paige asked an amused grin on her face.

Mel rolled her eyes "Trust me Paige you don't want to know."

"But Aunt Mel I really want to know." Paige replied.

"Oh the thirteen got their dumb asses sucked into a camera that Greg brought over for Aunt Prue to take a look at. Now they're kinda stuck in this story that is writing itself if that makes any sense at all." Patty tried to explain.

Neither one of them noticed how Paige stiffened at the mention of Greg's name. "Well that is interesting. I can't believe you guys lied to grandma she is going to kill you all. But that being said if you guys want some help me and Dom are in for sure."

"Hell yes girl we need all the help we can get right now." Mel said almost giddy over the prospect.

"Brady might be in too but I don't know if I can get Jack and Al to behave today." Paige replied.

"Honey if you get our little brothers here I assure you that Mel and I can make them behave." Patty assured her.

"Then I will round all their asses up and get them over here." Paige said before she orbed out.

"So what did my extremely evasive niece want?" Penny asked when Mel and Patty came back into the living room.

"She wants to help. She went to go get her boys." Mel replied feeling a little guilty for leaving the rest out. But they would all find out soon enough.

"Good thinking Mel because there aren't enough of us running around like chickens with our fucking heads chopped off right now." Val said sarcastically.

"I really do mean that Penny isn't allowed to be alone with Mel anymore. Because I just can't handle her talking like that." Carly said for about the hundredth time.

"Look Leigh you need to chill out. Just because I have a mastery over the English language and I actually care about my grades it doesn't mean that I don't still know how to have fun because I do." Penny said trying hard not to use too many big words in that sentence.

"I have one small suggestion lets worry about this a little less and worry more about getting the thirteen back." Hailey suggested it was the first time she had ever really spoke out like that.

"There you go girl you're learning. But Hails is right lets get back to work." Mel said and they all knew that her word on the matter was final they knew better than to argue with her about it.

* * *

A/N: It turns out that Jack isn't the only one having problems in the future Al is hurting just as bad as he i and he doesn't want to see Jack get hurt anymore. I think that Henry and Chris are enjoying this whole thing a little bit too much. the younger kids better hope and pray that Piper doesn't find out what they have been doing until after they get the thirteen back or she will kill them for lying to her. And now they are throwing the future kids into the mix with them this could turn out pretty badly or maybe it won't. I can sense that maybe Jack and Al are on the edge of having a really big fight. Poor Parker is still stuck as a bartender but it's what he is good at. You've got to love Chuck working on the docks and being a boxer that is very fitting for him. I almost shudder when I think about what the hell Greg is going to turn up as with him there is just no telling. And we still have to find out what is going on with Roman and Jake. Until next time please review.


	4. Investigation

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell and Charmed Crazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Investigation

Calleigh could hear the click clack of her heels as she hurried down the busy sidewalk in front of the mayor's office she had to find some way to get in the door. She knew that more likely than not it had been Chris and Henry that the feds had sent down to work the case. Despite their unorthodox approach sometimes the two were the best at what they did.

The problem of how the hell she was going to get in was solved for her when she saw that Big Henry was the one that they had left guarding the door. She strode in the door with an air of confidence about her like she had the world by the balls.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Henry asked her.

"I'm going up to the mayor's office." Calleigh answered him confidently.

"I don't think so there is an investigation going on up there and you're the press." Henry informed her like she was crazy.

"Oh please Chris and Hank wanted me to come down here to see if anything weird was going on." Calleigh said going out on a limb. She was taking a huge risk and she knew it but she had promised her boss she would get that story no matter what.

Henry looked at her for a moment like he was deciding whether or not to believe her but finally he relented "Alright go on up they are on the top floor. And I swear I read about any of this in the newspaper I will throw you under the jail."

"Oh please Henry you would never throw your brother-in-law's wife in jail but it was a nice threat." Calleigh said pinching his cheek as she strode past him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of his earshot. That had been a close one. As soon as she opened the door to the mayor's office she started jotting down notes. Off in the back she could see the ambulance crew loading his body onto a stretcher.

Chris walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm "What the hell do you think you're doing here Cal?" he asked her through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to get my story you know this is the biggest thing to hit in forever and the editor wanted in on it." Calleigh explained.

Chris pulled her off to the side where they could talk more freely "I will give you the inside scoop as long as you wait until I'm done with my investigation to print it and you don't mention me by name." he said trying to play his part. When he was sure that no one else was listening to what they were saying he changed his tone. "Ok Cal here is the deal we are just going to let this whole thing play out so just let that other lifetime or whatever it is come out." He said.

"Ok I got it I can do that." Calleigh agreed.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" Chris asked her when some people walked by them.

"I told Henry that you wanted me to come down here and see if anything weird was going on." She put an emphasis on the word weird because one just did not use the word demon in a room full of mortals.

"You are quite the little liar and I can't believe he let you up here he knows better than that." Chris replied.

"He wouldn't bust me anymore than he would bust Parker for the things that he does." Calleigh said smoothly.

"After we close the scene down here we meet back at Parker's joint and we will discuss this whole fucked up situation." Chris explained to her.

"Ok I got it. But when am I going to get my story?" Calleigh asked him.

Chris smiled at her and he shook his head "You know something tells me that you're just a little too eager to play this part."

"Working the crime desk as a reporter in one of the best jobs out there. Hell yes I'm a little eager." Calleigh replied smiling back at him.

"They just took the mayor's body out of here he was riddled with bullets." Henry said walking over to Chris his note pad in his hand he stopped talking when he saw Calleigh. "Hey Cal I guess he gave you the game plan."

"Yeah and I'm going to play this part like it's never been played before. Now what were you saying about the mayor's body?" Calleigh asked him.

"It looks like someone had at him with a Tommy gun. But you know not to print that yet. Anyway though I've collected all the evidence in here that I'm going to find for right now you can open up the scene. Well actually they have the building closed down for the time being. So we can always come back later if you think there is something I've over looked." Henry went on.

"That sounds good to me. I think that we should head over to the District Attorney's office and have a little chat with him right about now. I'm not saying that he had anything to do with this I'm just saying we need to talk to him about filing charges when we catch this guy. And I have a feeling that we are going to catch this guy within a few hours. Prue was the one who found the body she said she saw a car speeding away if she saw it other people had to of too. I think we can let one of the many cops milling around here earn their keep by doing that we have more important things to worry about." Chris said.

"Lets use Jackson and Morris we know for a fact neither one of them is crooked." Henry suggested.

"No more crooked than us anyway we're feds and we help operate our family's speakeasy. Not to mention the things that grandpa does down on the docks." Chris said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah remind me when we get home that I am having the two of you play the lottery for me. Because you have to be the two luckiest bastards I have ever met. You mentioned the words district attorney and here he comes walking in looking all slicked up." Calleigh said pointing to the door.

Sure enough in strolled Jake with his hair slicked back and shoes so shiny they could blind you. He had on a high dollar suit. Chris motioned him over with a wave of his hand.

"How we playing this one boys?" Jake asked he knew to ask those two because they were the ones that had all the dumb ass plans.

"We will be playing along to speed up this process. It is the best plan we could come up with I suggest that you don't bitch about it right now." Henry said being very business like.

"Now moving on to the matter at hand. Are you going to file charges?" Chris asked him.

"He was the mayor it makes no difference to me how we all felt about him. Of course I have to file charges I have no choice in the matter." Jake replied like he was crazy for even asking such a question.

"Yeah I know right about now I'm liking grandpa an awful lot for this. We all know how he felt about the man." Henry said shaking his head.

"Grandpa didn't do this none of his and Sam's stooges are smart enough for this they just do things on that other front." Chris said trying to make his cousin be serious.

"You guys catch the bastard that did this I have to do something so I get elected for another term." Jake said in a joking manner.

"We're the dream team of course we'll catch the bastard that did this." Henry said like it was no big deal.

"Coop you dealt directly with the mayor a lot. You can help us make a list of the people he dealt with on a daily basis." Chris said getting back to the case.

"Lets see there is scumbag lawyer also known as Prue's other brother. That man didn't wipe his ass without asking Greg if it was ok. Then there is his personal chef you might want to talk to Ro we all know how testy those chefs can get if you piss them off. Other than that I really can't help I didn't like the man all that much and you know it. Hell you can put my name on the suspect list but I was at home dealing with an issue this morning." Jake listed off and then he turned to Calleigh when he saw her writing furiously on her note pad "Cal don't write any of that down that is not for public consumption. That was me being stupid."

"Cooper Jay get out of dodge we are all going to meet up at Parker's place to discuss this in just a minute. I don't want us all to be seen leaving together." Henry said it would look bad he wasn't sure why but he knew that it wouldn't look good at all.

"Now we track down Jason and D.J. and get them to look for that damn car." Chris announced and Calleigh started to follow after him and Hank.

"You're not going anywhere with us we can't be an open leak to the press." Henry said stopping her in her tracks.

"Let her come Hank I promised her the inside scoop. If we're sitting on her she can't print anything without us knowing about it." Chris relented.

"We can't do our job if we're sitting on her so she doesn't print anything." Henry replied he was joking.

"I promise that you won't even know I'm with you. I'll keep my mouth shut." Calleigh swore holding up her hand and crossing her heart.

"Ok then lets go because we will be in so much trouble if we don't get out of here time to do what we promised the girls." Chris said he really did not want to have to face his baby sister when she was pissed off. When she got in one of her foul ass moods he really couldn't tell the difference between her and his mother.

"So first we get Jackson and Morris to scour the world for that car. And then we meet up with the others really quick." Henry said going over the game plan.

"Yes we've established that is the game plan now we move. I'm really not interested in getting my ass fired." Calleigh replied. They were all having too much fun with this one.

* * *

"Ok Henry just concentrate now. Close your eyes and take a deep breath feel your powers coursing through your body. Now that you've got that think about being in the kitchen and allow yourself to be there." Leo coached Henry.

Henry did what his brother-in-law was telling him but he just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. "Leo there is no use in trying anymore this isn't going to work." He complained opening his eyes.

"Yes it will you just have to give it time. It took Paige months to be able to orb when she wanted to. I know that you can do this Henry. You've gotten really good at calling things to you. And your telekinesis has improved. I know that this seems like a lot to take in right now but you're going to get it." Leo replied.

"Leo that is just the thing I'm getting the hang of my witch powers just fine it is my whitelighter side that is giving me the problem." Henry retorted.

"Whitelighter powers do take a while to master completely. I know that it took me a while before the elders were willing to give me a charge." Andy chimed in. He was doing the wise thing he had left Prue alone in the apartment to do her work. He knew that it was better to stay out of her way he liked living.

"But what if I never get the hang of my powers?" Henry asked letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You will though Henry." Leo assured him but it didn't seem to be working.

"Leo isn't there anything that we can do to help him?" Andy asked tilting his head to the side obviously deep in thought.

Leo thought about it for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Yeah I have just the idea. Andy go get some candles."

A few moments later Henry was laying on the floor surrounded by candles. "Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" he asked.

"Henry it is a great idea. You're not going to be able to move on and use your powers if you don't understand why you have them." Leo replied.

"Henry it's for your own good. Don't worry you're completely safe the girls are right in the other room. We won't let anything happen to you now say the spell." Andy instructed him.

"Send to me a burning sign to understand these powers of mine. Let me see through space and time." Henry chanted and then he fell unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Henry opened his eyes again he saw cars whizzing by in the middle of a busy street. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. He was trying to place what the hell was going on when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in such a long time.

"You look like you're lost little brother." The voice said.

Henry turned to see a tall dark headed man standing beside him. It took a moment but realization dawned on his face. "Mark?" he asked in disbelief his voice barely above a whisper.

"That would be my name little brother." Mark replied smiling at his younger brother.

"Are you real?" Henry asked still not quite understanding how his brother was standing next to him.

"Harry you know that magic works in mysterious ways sometimes we don't understand it at all. But I'm as real as any ghost can be. Lets just say that this is Grams' little present to you as a way to welcome you to your powers. That woman never met a rule she wouldn't break." Mark grinned.

"Don't call me Harry Mark." Henry replied mostly out of habit.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't like to be called Harry anymore." Mark commented dryly rolling his blue eyes.

"So where are we Mark?' Henry asked he was more than a little confused still.

"I think you know where we're at little brother." Mark said gesturing to a blue sedan that drove by.

"The day of the accident." Henry said as memories he had tried his whole life to forget came rushing back.

"Just watch the car now. There was no way you and I could have possibly got out but we did." Mark instructed him.

Henry watched as the car was hit head on and burst into flames. He could see what his brother was saying their situation was pretty much hopeless. There was no way they should have been able to get out of that car. But he would be damned to go to hell if not a minute later he and Mark both rolled across the pavement after orbing out of the car.

"See there Henry magic was supposed to save us that day. Sure it tore our world apart but we had to go through all those things because of destiny." Mark explained to his brother.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to have to go through everything I went through in all those foster homes because of destiny. The elders sure do have a sick sense of humor." Henry said bitterly there were things that had happened in his past that he didn't want to think about.

"Harry I just wish that you would understand that if none of that had happened you might not have the life you have today." Mark said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah and you might still be alive Mark. I don't know you were always better than I was." Henry replied.

"That's not true Harry and you know it. Look at you man you have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. Hell you even fathered one of the Charmed Ones. I think that you have done very well for yourself." Mark listed off for him.

"I'm not that great Mark I can't even control my powers." Henry replied.

"No you control your witch powers just fine. It's your whitelighter powers that you're having problems with. And you will until you come to terms with the things that happened in the past but that is why I'm here to help you." Mark explained to him.

"Oh is this just like the time you promised me that you were going to get me out of foster care?" Henry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You've got to believe me little brother there is nothing I wanted more than to get you out of that place. But when I turned eighteen I got my powers. I felt like such a freak and I knew that I couldn't take care of you and me both." Mark replied his words were heartfelt and true.

"Yeah well it wasn't long after you and I talked that I got into some real shit. It wasn't anything I did it was just the situation that I was in." Henry said just thinking about it made him want to cry.

"I know Henry and believe me if I could have spared you that pain I would have. But it didn't turn out that bad for you in the end. I mean after all that is the reason that you became a parole officer." Mark said.

Henry couldn't help but smile a little bit "Yeah and I would have never met Paige if I wasn't a parole officer. I don't think that I would know how to live without her."

"I felt the same way about Hailey's mom. That poor kid has been through more hell than anyone should be through." Mark said shaking his head sadly.

"She is a good girl Mark you would be proud of her. God knows that I am. The day we met she told me that I didn't have to be bothered with her since I'm not her father." Henry relayed to him.

Mark just nodded his head "Ok you ready to see the next thing?" he asked changing the subject.

"No but I don't see where I have much of a choice." Henry replied.

"Oh come on it will be fun Harry." Mark said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't call me Harry, Markie." Henry shot back playfully.

"You'll get over it kid." Mark said before the scene in front of them faded out.

* * *

"I can't believe the dumb asses wound up in the middle of their very own mystery novel." Brady said shaking his head from side to side as he looked at the book his older siblings had managed to get stuck in.

"You're preaching to the choir on this one Brady. They just had to pick today of all days to do it." Val replied to her baby brother.

"Like I said before prom is like a holiday for chicks." Huck chimed in putting his two cents into the ring.

"Huck I know that you have this idea in your head that you're some sort of sex god. However women don't find it attractive when you use such a demeaning term to describe them." Hailey informed him without missing a beat.

"Oh Hailey how I love you for that. It is official you are so a member of the reasonable Halliwell group. Only one of us would say something like that." Mel said triumphantly.

"Reasonable and Halliwell don't belong together in the same sentence." Jack commented pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know the way you and Al have been behaving today has proved that statement to be true." Paige said staring daggers at both Jack and Alan.

Huck frowned for a moment because he just realized what Hailey had said to him. "Hails I don't think that I'm a sex god. It is a proven fact that I am a sex god."

"No what you are is an over grown child stuck in an almost adult body." Patty replied rolling her eyes.

"If anyone in this room is a sex god it's me now shut up about it Uncle Huck." Dom said they didn't have time for this. If they were stuck somewhere with Greg that wasn't a good thing.

"It's very true Dominic Halliwell Turner is a sex god. He was the only one who was able to melt the heart of the frigid ice princess that I call my niece." Alan replied smirking at Paige.

"I will say this if Paige can be classified as frigid than so can B. Because they both act a lot alike." Ricky said innocently he didn't know what kind of minefield he had stepped into.

"Never compare me to her Uncle Ricky." Paige said sure they had an understanding now but that still didn't change the fact that she had mother issues hell her issues had issues.

"Sometimes I wonder how we get so off topic." Emily said as she went to sit on Jack's lap.

"Because we think that we have to form some off the wall response to anything someone says." Billy supplied helpfully. He missed the look that Jack shot at him.

"Point in case right there." Penny said dryly at the rate they were going they were never going to get anything done.

Carly rolled her eyes "Well I for one think it doesn't hurt for us to get a little off topic every now and then. Like personal gain it is good for the soul." She intoned solemnly she was so Paige's daughter.

"Alright you've had your fun back on task. What is going on in the book now?" Mel ordered trying to get them to focus. She so wasn't having kids for a long time because she felt like she already had to mother her group.

"Well Jakie is the district attorney and he didn't like the mayor so that is what it is. Greg was the mayor's personal lawyer so Chris and Hank are going to question him at some point. But right now they are sending Jason and D.J. to track down the car Prue said she saw leaving the scene. Oh and Roman was the mayor's personal chef so they are going to question him too. But right now they are all going to meet up at Parker's bar to talk." Patty relayed.

"You know something tells me that they are having fun with this." Ricky said shaking his head.

"Of course they are having fun Ricky. We are all worried about getting them out but they would be enjoying this." Carly said she was really worried that they weren't going to make it to Prom.

"Did anything like this ever happen in the future?" Hailey asked the future people in the room.

"I'm trying to remember but no I don't think it ever did. Don't worry though we are going to figure out a way to get them out of there." Brady assured her.

"Or seeing as they are having so much fun we could just leave them there for a little while." Val suggested.

"No thank you that is my dad in there thank you very much. I would really like it he were around so I can be conceived." Paige said.

"Relax Paige it was just a joke you act like you don't think you're the funniest person to ever walk the face of the earth. When I know that isn't true. You joke more than any person I know." Dom said trying to get her to calm down. They already had Jack and Alan acting like idiots he didn't need her to start in too.

"I am relaxed Dom. I'm just saying it wouldn't be a very good a idea to leave them in there longer than we have to." Paige said hoping he would read between the lines and understand that she was talking about Greg being bad news.

"I have an idea maybe there is a curse of some sort on the camera. After all it did from the house of the man who was the source." Penny suggested.

"That would make sense. But then we would have to figure out why the damn thing was cursed to begin with. No something tells me that this has more to do with the book than it has to do with the camera." Mel said the wheels in her head turning.

"This is one of those times when I wish Chris or Hank was here. They understand our thought train. There is just something about this book that is nagging at me. It's almost like this whole thing was set up too perfectly." Patty said.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. It's almost like someone wanted this to happen." Paige said trying to get them to think that maybe Greg had something to do with this whole thing. But she could tell that was a lost cause at the moment. They were too busy wanting to be regular kids to put too much thought into the whole thing. But she didn't blame them she envied them. She wished that she had got the chance to live out the rest of her teenage years in peace but she hadn't. There was nothing she could do about that now but she could make sure that it never happened to begin with.

* * *

Roman casually strolled through the doors of what in his time was P3. He didn't really know where else to look for his friends. He couldn't go to the manor. But there was something that told him that they would be here. He didn't know where that had come from but he knew not to argue with his instincts. Like Chuck he was dressed simply. He wore a wife beater and a pair of pants held up by suspenders. When he heard voices coming from the bar area he knew that he had made the right choice by coming here. He saw his twelve friends sitting around the bar.

"Thanks for giving good old Ro the heads up about this little meeting." Roman said by way of greeting.

"Give it a rest Ro. We were going to have to come question you about the mayor anyway." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Ok so I guess I can infer from that that we are just going to play along with this." Roman said but it was more of a question.

"Yes I don't see what choice we have in the matter." Henry replied.

"Ok then lets get on with the business at hand. I ruled the mayor's death a homicide. The cause was exsanguination. Any one of those bullets could have killed him but they missed everything vital organ he ended up bleeding to death." Wyatt reported giving his professional take on what had happened.

Calleigh started writing furiously "So how many bullet holes were there in his body?" she asked getting the information she needed for her story.

"Fifteen and you had better not print that yet." Liz warned her.

"Don't worry I won't Holmes and Waston over there won't let me." Calleigh assured her pointing to Chris and Hank.

"I say that you should look at his wife pretty hard." Bianca supplied.

"Why do you say that B?" Henry asked.

"Because she was having him investigated she thought that he was cheating so she asked me to keep an eye on him." Troy answered.

"Troy were you keeping an eye on him this morning?" Chris asked.

"No I was at the office catching some sleep." Troy replied.

Chris wrote something down and then he turned to Parker "What about you Parks? What were you doing this morning?" he asked.

"I was in bed with my wife if you don't believe me you can ask her. I can't believe you guys consider me a suspect." Parker said pointing to Calleigh.

"Relax we just had to ask you because of the business you run. For all we know he could have been trying to shut you down." Hank said trying to calm him down.

"Hell no he wasn't trying to shut me down you know damn good and well what he did on the side. He knew better than to mess with us because of dad." Parker replied.

"So it's possible that someone in his gang of ruffians could have killed him." Chris said making note of that.

"Chuck what about you? We all know how grandpa feels about him and what you do with your nights." Henry asked.

"It wasn't me I had a match last night and then I went home and crawled into bed with Prue." Chuck said maintaining his innocence.

"Hey we have to ask. If one of you did just admit it now so we can fix it." Chris said he wasn't crooked he was the opposite of that. But he had been known to help his family out ever now and then. They weren't doing anything that bad. At least no more so than what other people were doing. His grandpa was only gambling locally and Parker only sold booze. But they didn't hurt anyone. Not the way that the mayor's gang did because he ran an actual gang. They killed people and everything else.

"None of us did it or we would have already admitted to it Chris." Roman replied.

"I'm the district attorney it damn sure wasn't me no matter how much I disliked the man." Jake defended himself.

"Ro was he acting any differently last night?" Henry asked.

"No he acted all high and mighty the same as he always did I don't think he knew this was coming." Roman answered truthfully.

"He acted fine in the office all day yesterday too." Prue supplied trying to be helpful.

"Troy you said that his wife was having him watched. Did you find out anything?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah he was cheating for sure. With a lot of different women. I used B as a decoy and he tried to pick her up." Troy answered chuckling a little.

"He tried hitting on me too once or twice but I always turned him down flat." Lilly put in she didn't know if it would help or not.

"So for all we know this could have been a hit put on him by someone in his gang or by another gang." Chris said writing that down in his notes.

"Was he for sure killed with a Tommy gun?" Henry asked that could help out.

"Yeah we removed fifteen .45 caliber bullets from his body." Liz confirmed for him.

"Lizzie did you get anywhere on that button I found?" Henry asked her just remembering.

"It looks like the button that comes off of the cuff of a jacket and it had some number or something on it that I couldn't make out." Liz replied.

"You didn't tell me anything about the button on a jacket." Chris accused.

"Look we agreed you've got the witnesses and I've got the body. Which means I also took evidence. You're the one who let me pick. Next time you take the body God knows that it is more work." Henry leveled with him.

"We really should check in with Morris and Jackson see if they have anything on that car." Chris suggested.

"We still have to talk to the Frank's lawyer." Henry reminded him.

"Oh shit we do and we need to talk to his wife from the sounds of it she may have had something to do with it." Chris replied.

"So what are we supposed to do while you two are playing cop?" Lilly asked.

"Do what your memories are telling you, you would normally do." Chris answered like it should have been obvious what they were supposed to do.

"Alright I guess we'll all meet up at the manor around dinner time then. You guys know how Aunt Piper gets if we miss dinner." Troy said but he had something more up his sleeve. Bianca could tell from the look in his eyes that he had something he wanted her to do.

"Yeah that sounds good we'll see you all then." Henry said rising to go.

"Do I still get to tag along with you guys?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"Yeah unless of course you wanted to go bug the hell out of Wyatt while he works. I'm sure you could get some good information out of him." Henry said hoping that maybe they would get rid of her so they could do their job.

"Yeah I think I need to get his input on this don't worry Doctor Death won't let me publish the article yet either." Calleigh assured them and Wyatt sent them a withering look.

"I really wish you guys would stop calling me Doctor Death it makes me sound like a killer." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Come on you know that we are just joking. We call Lizzie Lab Rat and you don't see her taking offence to that." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up stupid the only reason she didn't take offence to it was because she didn't know we called her that." Henry said slapping Chris on the back of the head.

"No don't worry about it Hank I kinda like it. You two don't bother to sit around and give people nicknames unless you like them." Liz said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Those two have been crazy every since the war I don't know what you're talking about Liz. Not only that but they haven't been the same since the mayor kicked them off the force. Well they did get reinstated but then they got taken by the feds. I think that maybe we should consider those two suspects." Troy told his little sister.

Henry arched an eyebrow and turned to Troy. "Trust me on this one Troy if I had killed him I wouldn't have used a gun. It would have been graphic and very painful it would have involved torture. You know how I felt about that man." The sad thing was Troy couldn't tell if his friend was joking.

"And we are not crazy if anyone had motive to kill the Frank in this room it was you. You're still pissed that he kicked you off the force." Chris reminded him.

"I hate to tell you this Peanut but I did odd jobs for him from time to time. I hated his guts because he decided to throw me under the bus that time but that's in the past now. I like my job I get to do all kinds of fun stuff." Troy replied rolling his eyes they always had to think the worst of him.

"Sitting around jawing isn't getting this case solved. Wy and I are going to go back to the morgue and see if we can find anything else out from the body. We'll meet up with you guys later." Liz said forcefully.

"Alright we'll see you guys later we have a case to solve." Henry said he thought he was being cute so he took his gun out of his holster and twirled it around before he put it back. Yeah he was enjoying this all a little bit too much.

* * *

Henry looked at fifteen-year-old version of himself fighting with his drunken foster father. He had got a load on and decided that it would be a good idea to smack some of the younger kids he had around. Henry being the oldest one of them stood up to him.

"Mark what is the point in me seeing this?" Henry asked letting out a sigh he really didn't want to relive this all over again.

"Because it led you to Ozzie. That's why you have to see this." Mark answered him.

"No it led me to almost having a criminal record. If it wasn't for the fact that Ozzie believed I was a good kid I would have been in jail." Henry corrected his older brother.

"That is the point kid Ozzie believed in you it was just what you needed at that time. Now watch this." Mark said pointing to the scene in front of them.

_Henry sat across the desk from a tall blonde haired muscular looking older man. Henry had cuts and bruises on his face and hands. He stared down at his hands in his lap. He was in a world of trouble and he knew it. But he just couldn't let John wail on those little kids it wouldn't have been right. _

"_Henry my name is Ozzie Dalton and I'm going to be your probation officer." Ozzie said extending his hand to Henry. _

"_Henry Mitchell or I was the last time I checked I don't really know who I am anymore." Henry answered limply shaking Ozzie's hand. _

"_Henry why don't you tell me why you decided to assault your foster father?" Ozzie suggested to him. _

"_I didn't assault him he was drunk and he wanted to beat on the little kids I couldn't let him do that." Henry replied. He didn't know if the older man would believe him. But it was the one shot he had at getting someone to listen to him. _

"_He says that you assaulted him after he had been nothing but good to you." Ozzie countered. _

_Henry's face fell he guessed Ozzie was just like every other adult in his life he didn't want to hear the truth. "No I didn't I wouldn't do that. Like I said he came home drunk again and he wanted to take it out on the little kids. I've watched him do it before but that night I just couldn't take it anymore. That isn't the way a man is supposed to act." _

_Ozzie looked thoughtful for a moment like he was trying to decide whether he believed him or not. "You said that he comes home drunk a lot?" he asked after a moment. _

"_Yeah and some nights I have to go pick him up at the bar so I can drive the car home." Henry answered maybe just maybe he was going to listen to him after all. _

"_Do you know what bar he likes to go to?" Ozzie asked. _

"_The Drunken Fish." Henry answered without missing a beat he would never forget the name of that bar as long as he lived. _

"_Ok that is easy enough for me to check out. I'm going to try to help you Henry but if I find out that you have been lying to me there is noting that I can do for you." Ozzie said giving him one last chance to change his story if he was lying. _

"_I swear I'm not lying." Henry maintained. _

"_Ok well they are going to take you back to the detention center until I can get this all sorted through. I'll see what I can do to help you but I'm not making any promises." Ozzie said gently looking the young boy in the eyes. _

"_I guess I can live with that." Henry said but he really didn't want to go back to the detention center. _

_Ozzie caught the hesitation in his voice and looked at him concerned "Are they treating you alright in there? Are you having any problems?" _

"_It's nothing that I can't handle I'll be fine." Henry assured him. _

"_Well then if you're sure you'll keep until I get this figured out." Ozzie said but he hadn't really bought his answer._

"_Yeah I can take care of myself I've been doing it for nine years a few more days won't hurt me." Henry said trying to act tough._

"_Ok I'll get you a ride back you'll be hearing from me in a few days." Ozzie promised him._

"See there Henry Ozzie believed you when no one else would. How many other people did you try to tell what really happened that night?" Mark asked him.

"I can't count the number of people I tried to tell. But Oz took one look at me and decided I was telling the truth. They had put me on probation and the case was closed but he decided to try and clear my name. They were holding me in that damn detention center shit I got my ass kicked every time I looked up." Henry recalled it wasn't the best time in his life and he didn't like to talk about it.

Mark looked at his little brother with regret burning in his blue eyes "Harry I'm really sorry that I didn't get you out of there like I promised you I would. Had I known you were going through all that I would have come back for you."

"It doesn't matter now Mark. And I told you to stop calling me Harry." Henry replied testily.

"Why don't you like to be called Harry anymore?" Mark asked when they were kids that had been what he called him.

"Because that is what you and dad used to call me. I didn't want to hear it from anyone else." Henry answered truthfully.

Mark just sort of nodded his head "Ok fair enough and on that note I think we're ready to see the next memory." He announced.

"Oh yay I'm so excited I can barely contain myself." Henry said dryly he was going to kill Leo when he got out of here.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Nicole, Billie, and Eva were all sitting around the kitchen table when Prue finally decided to orb in and grace them with her presence.

"Why hello there. Paige, Pheebs do either of you recognize this person?" Piper asked.

"I don't know Piper we used to have a sister that looked a lot like her but I'm not sure." Phoebe said playing along.

"Well she does remind me of this sister we used to have. But she would have called at some point this morning. So it can't be her." Paige picked up.

Prue rolled her eyes at her three little sisters "Ok I get it I should have called and let you know that I wasn't going to be over early. I'm sorry I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." she poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with them.

"Don't take it personally Prue they have been like this all morning." Eva said.

"Eva I am very happy right now and you should be too because listen to that." Piper said and she waited for a moment before she spoke again. "That is silence something we don't get around here very often. Now the older kids are off doing whatever it is they do with their Saturday mornings and the younger kids are cleaning their apartment. It's nice not to have deal with their demon problems."

"You might call it nice but I for one think we should be worried. Whenever I don't hear from Troy bad things happen." Nicole said trying to contain the smile she had, had on her face since she had been with Cole.

"We don't have to worry about the younger kids today they will behave. They won't try to mess with demons because they have prom tonight they're not going to screw around and mess that up." Billie chimed in.

"Where are the guys?" Prue asked them being so well behaved worried her.

"They are in the living room helping Henry with his powers. And Coop had cupid like things to do this morning but he should be by in just a little bit." No sooner had those words left Phoebe's mouth then Coop hearted into the kitchen.

"Your little friends are in the living room Coop go play nicely with them." Piper ordered him.

"Ok I have now been banished to the living room like I'm one of the kids." Coop said giving Piper a sad puppy dog face.

"No the kids are better behaved than you guys are." Eva told him smirking at him.

"Yeah if by kids you mean Mel, Ricky, Charlie, and Hailey then you would be right." Coop said rolling his eyes as he stalked off to the living room.

"Speaking of over grown children. I wonder where Cole is I haven't heard from him since yesterday." Piper mused.

"I would imagine that he is off doing lawyer like things. And if he's not he better be right now he is trying to help me get this kid placed in a school for the gifted." Paige replied.

"Lawyer like things take a long time to do sometimes trust me I know." Nicole said trying not to smile at the mention of Cole's name.

Phoebe saw this as her opening to see how Nicole and Cole were getting along "So Nic since the both of you are lawyers do you and Cole ever see each other?" she asked trying to act like she wasn't prying.

"Yeah I see him sometimes in the court house and just this week I saw him in a BAR meeting." Nicole replied casually.

"Oh I was just wondering because Cole is a hard man to figure out sometimes." Phoebe said that sounded really lame but she couldn't think of anything else to say on the fly.

Prue shot her younger sister a look she was up to something and she knew it. "Lets drop all the Cole talk. When he shows up it normally means my darling nieces and nephews have done something with a demon."

"That is not true at all Prue he was here for dinner just last night and they weren't involved with a demon." Phoebe said.

"Yeah but he and Chris spent an hour discussing swarm demons. That boy really needs to get a girlfriend." Prue said shaking her head.

"Prue do not start in on the saga that is Julie and Chris. They are worse than Wyatt and Liz actually no one is worse than Wyatt and Liz but they come damn close. Julie and Chris are broken up right now and it is all very complicated but they see each other when she feels like it." Billie said rolling her eyes those two were hopeless.

" I beg to differ with that statement Hank and B are worse than Julie and Chris. I didn't take them a marriage, a funeral, and four years to get together like it did for my son and his girlfriend." Paige said.

Eva sighed "This is how you can tell we are mothers. Even when they're not here the kids are what we talk about."

"Because they are a constant source of entertainment. Just don't get me started on my son and your oldest daughter." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe as much as it pains me I'm staying out of it. Though I wish they would get back together because Lilly has been such a bitch since she broke up with him." Eva said it hurt her head just thinking about it.

"Fine then I will get started on Billy you guys do know why he is going to prom with Val don't you?" Billie asked.

"No but enlighten us." Paige said.

"Because Mel scares the hell out of him. He was supposed to go with her to begin with but when she said she wasn't going to go because she didn't want a certain chef we all know and love to be alone all night he told Val he would be her date." Billie explained.

"New subject because I don't want to get started on how sick they make me. They went on a date the other night and I swear no sooner had he dropped her off then they were on the phone. They talked for two hours I don't know what they had to talk about they had just got done seeing each other." Piper said throwing her hands up.

Eva laughed at her "I will have you know that Roman is very taken with Miss Melinda he even used the L word when he was talking about her."

"Eva you have got to make that boy keep you in the loop that is old news. Now what is new is that Prue and Chuck and finally set a date for their wedding." Phoebe said.

"Oh really this is got to be good." Nicole replied.

"They are getting married on August 15." Phoebe reported.

"Phoebe don't think that you're bringing wedding mania back to the manor I can't take it." Piper said shaking her head she knew how her little sister could get from time to time.

"I didn't plan on it Piper I planned on chasing everyone out of the condo so if Jake shows up on your couch don't think anything about it." Phoebe told her.

"Which means I'll end up with your two little hellions thank you Phoebe." Paige said her younger two nieces went to her house when Phoebe was driving them nuts.

"You might not Val used the magic word the other day she said she was getting an apartment after graduation." Phoebe informed her sister.

"God help us all Pheebs. We will never be able to find any of the younger kids then." Billie said.

"Little miss SFPD hasn't said anything about moving out yet but I think she knows she pushed the envelope with the whole cop thing." Piper replied talking about Mel.

"Damn Piper you're going to have two of them. How are you going to handle that?" Nicole asked her.

"I'm going to go crazy with worry." Piper informed her.

"What exactly are the guys doing in the other room?" Prue asked when she heard them yell.

"Oh they are watching baseball don't pay any attention to them God knows we are trying not to." Paige said dismissing her sister's concern.

* * *

"Come on Penny stop hogging the book." Val said jumping over the back of the couch and into her little sister's lap.

Patty ran her hands over her face and sighed "For the love of God Valerie you better not let my brother see you do that. He will fuckin kill you dead he loves that couch."

"Dude!" Huck exclaimed he was checking out the video game selection they had in the apartment. "Ricky lets play baseball come on." He urged his friend.

Ricky sorta shrugged his shoulders he wasn't being of any help anyway. "Sure lets play. Good luck finding which TV that game is hooked up to though."

"Ricky it's labeled on the remotes my oldest brother is a dumb blonde so they had to label them for him." Mel said tossing him a remote.

"I think I want to move in here. They have a kick ass sound system." Huck said he was just checking out all their electronics.

"Well they have the room this is the pent house." Penny commented.

"Back on task." Paige ordered them all and she cringed when she heard how much she sounded like her mother.

"What's going on in the book now?" Billy asked so it would seem like he was on task.

"Chris and Hank just pretty much accused Parker, Jake, and Troy of killing the mayor but none of them did it. Now they are going to question his lawyer." Hailey answered.

"Let me see that book for a minute I think I have an idea." Paige said taking the book from Val she had just wrestled it away from Penny and she wasn't happy about having to give it up.

"Who wrote that book Paige?" Brady asked Jack and Alan had gone to Chris's room to have a talk.

"James T. Applegate." Paige answered reading the name on the front of the book.

Dom looked thoughtful for a moment "He could have been a demon considering where the book was found." He suggested.

"Hold off on that for a minute Dom. Aunt Penny get your lap top out and see what you can find on that guy." Paige more or less ordered.

Penny always carried her lap top with her in the event that she would need it. She pulled it out and typed the name into her search engine. "James T. Applegate was a reporter in the 1920s and a writer though most of his early books didn't sell well at all. But then all of a sudden he had a run of luck and he couldn't write a bad book." She read out loud to them.

"Yep I think Dom is right that sounds like a demon to me." Brady agreed with his friend.

Dom couldn't help but grin he knew how to find out for sure "Oh dad! I need you to come over here." he called out to Cole in a sing song voice.

"Yes Dominic what can I do for you?" Cole asked a moment later when he shimmered in.

"Show dad the book Paige." Dom told his fiancé.

Paige handed the book to Cole he sighed when he saw what book it was. "Where did you guys get this book?"

"Greg brought it over along with that camera that is sitting on the counter. Greg and the thirteen got sucked into the book when Troy's dumb ass started playing around with the camera." Mel replied pointing to the kitchen counter where the camera sat.

Cole tried hard not to let his face betray the anger he was feeling on the inside. He didn't know what Greg was up to but he didn't like it not one little bit. "Well I'm going to go do some digging around about this in the underworld because I vaguely remember something like that from back then but it has been a long time. I will leave this here with you guys and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I just want you all to know that Paige is going to kill me I'm supposed to be helping her out with something right now." he said before shimmering out to go check this out with his sources.

* * *

Jack and Alan sat in Chris's bedroom facing each other both of them had yet to speak. They both had stony expressions set on their faces like they were in the middle of a stare down contest.

"Fuck it Al this isn't getting us anywhere we need to talk about it." Jack said looking away he had a headache and he just wanted to be on good terms with his best friend again.

"You're right this isn't helping Jackie, I'm sorry about this morning I shouldn't have gone off on you the way I did." Alan replied.

"No you were right I was stupid to get involved with Emily but if it makes you feel any better I did it because I care about her not the future version. And I'm being overly sensitive today because it's my little guy's birthday." Jack admitted.

"I know I thought you forgot." Alan said Dom had been right after all.

"Look Al I know that you have to still be hurting too. I know that you still love her. And I'm sorry that she did what she did to you." Jack said putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"It does still hurt but at least I don't have to face her right now. I don't know how you're sitting out there with the man that is keeping your kid from you." Alan replied his cousin was a better man than he was. If it were him he would have done kicked his ass.

"I'll admit it's hard. Every time Billy opens his mouth I want to punch him. But I have to force myself to remember that he hasn't done any of that yet. And truthfully he doesn't know that he is my son." Jack said not wanting to get all worked up when there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Jackie please don't be stupid I think everyone knows that he is your son he looks just like you. Just because Em didn't want to be with you she didn't have to take your son with her. And Billy is evil now that is no way for a kid to grow up. I wouldn't be surprised if Vic did something rash like stage an operation to get him out of there. He is his father's son after all." Alan said rubbing his eyes his damn allergies were acting up well it either that or he was hung over he preferred to think it was the former.

"You know Vic he probably did at least I hope he did. The only person stopping him was Paige and she isn't there right now. Yeah I can only hope that Jeremiah is with his Uncle Vic it makes me feel better." Jack said tearing up a little.

"I still can't believe she named him Jeremiah." Alan said shaking his head.

"His name is Jeremiah Anton Bradford she kept her name. She named him that so he would have my initials if she did that I don't see why she couldn't let me see him every now and then." Jack said getting really down.

"They call him Jeb or that is what Chuck started calling him that was when we were all on the same side though. You're the only one who calls him Jeremiah. Don't worry buddy maybe next time everything will turn out right for you. But I'm really sorry about this morning." Alan repeated.

"I know and I'm sorry too." Jack replied.

"I love you cuz." Alan said wrapping his arm around him.

"I love you too Al." Jack said kissing him wetly in the center of the forehead.

"I have told you countless times not to do that Jackson I swear you slobber worse than a dog." Alan said wiping his head off.

"That is why you love me so much Al. So are we good now?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah we're good but for the record I can't stand your stupid ass sometimes." Alan said grinning.

"I don't like you either we just got stuck together because Joey and Brady were always so tight." Jack replied.

"You could have been friends with Allie." Alan said trying hard not to laugh.

"No thank you I have one pain in the ass named Paige to deal with I didn't need to add Allie into the mix." Jack rolled his eyes just thinking about his cousins.

"Well at least you didn't have to deal with a pain in the ass named Anna she is just as bad as her sister ever dared to be." Alan disputed.

"Come on and lets go back out there before you and I both get home sick Paige will kill us if that happens." Jack said pulling Alan out of the room behind him.

* * *

Troy and Bianca got in his car and he started it up. "Troy where are we going? I know you have something up your sleeve." Bianca asked him.

"If I told you that it would ruin all the fun." Troy replied playfully.

"You just don't want to tell me because you know I'm not going to like whatever it is that you cooked up this time." Bianca said crossing her arms over her chest.

"B just hang on and you'll see." Troy said as he drove them down to a place on the water front. It looked like it was nothing more than a warehouse but they both knew that wasn't true.

"Troy what are we doing here? Bianca demanded of him.

"B you and I both know that Franks' wife didn't have him whacked. I figured we would go in here have a drink and see if we can't find anything out." Troy said smiling.

"Say what you mean Troy. You want me to go in there and flirt with Louie because you want to know if he killed Frank." Bianca corrected him the things she did for him sometimes.

"Well I was hoping you would be willing to do something like that B thanks for the offer." Troy replied cheerfully.

"Damn it Troy I'll do it. But I swear the things I do for you. One of these days you're going to get me killed. I know what it's about this time. You think if you solve this crime they'll let you be a detective again." Bianca called him on his bullshit.

"I told you B I don't miss working on the force. I like working with you we don't have all the rules that they have on the force." Troy said when he knew deep down he wanted his old job back. He felt like a pariah the actions that had saw him kicked off the force hadn't even been that bad.

"Try telling that to someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. I'll help you get back on the force because I know that's what you really want. You just have to find me another partner." Bianca said she didn't want to see him miserable.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get there this is just a theory that I'm testing out." Troy said stepping out of the car.

While the outside of the building looked like nothing more than a warehouse the inside was hopping. It was lavishly furnished to look like a casino in Vegas. It was a good thing that Bianca had changed clothes before she left the office. She had a feeling that Troy was going to have her do something like this.

She had walked in ahead of him and saw the man she was looking for sitting at the bar. "Alright B make sure you get this one right because this guy could kill you and not even Chris and Hank could figure it out." She coached herself.

The man in question was a tall dark headed man in his mid thirties. He had eyes so blue that they looked unreal. He smiled when he turned to see Bianca. "Well hello sweetheart. It sure is good to see you out of the company of that schmuck of a fed you're normally with."

"Hi Louie I dumped that chump and decided to play the field a little bit. See if I couldn't find myself a better man." Bianca said pouring on the charm.

"Well then you came to the right place honey I'm all the man you'll ever need." Louie replied pointing to himself. He had the accent of a New Yorker and despite the way he was dressed he had the body of someone who had done physical labor.

Bianca grabbed his arm seductively and stared longingly into his eyes. "I think I might like you to prove that to me." she said giving him a coy smile. Some things never changed sex was valid currency in any time.

Louie stood and adjusted his suit jacket "If that's the case then you and I can go back in my office for a few minutes and see what we can do about that."

"Oh Louie you sure have a way with words." Bianca giggled she wanted to gag she hated acting like this she hoped Troy appreciated this.

"That's what I've been told. Come on honey lets go." Louie said offering her his arm.

Bianca very reluctantly took his arm "I would like that a lot." Troy really had her get into some shit. _"Troy I'm going back to his office with him. If anything happens to me because of this you will be the one who has to answer to Hank." _ She wasn't telepathic but she knew that he kept his mind open to her in case she had to tell him something. Hank was going to be pissed when he found out about this one but she was just trying to help him out. He wouldn't see it that way but she couldn't please everyone every minute of the day.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this because I'm really having fun writing it. I think that the thirteen are getting entirely too much enjoyment out of this whole thing. So Billy is evil in the future and married to Emily that is nice to know. Phoebe is so going to get caught with what she is doing to Cole and Nicole but she doesn't care she is having fun. Piper would seriously kill those younger kids if she knew what they were really up to. Prue and Chuck set a wedding date but there is no telling if they will get to keep it or not with all the demonic activity they have going on. Big Henry is having a little vision quest of his own and he isn't liking it one bit. But I figured we should get into a little bit of his back story. Paige seriously needs to be more careful with the way she acts or they are all going to know that she is B's child some of things she does are exactly like Bianca. Chris and Henry are both way too into investigating the mayor's death. I can see that Bianca is heading for trouble with Louie there is no telling how the hell that is going to turn out. Until next time please review.


	5. Ghost of The Past

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Charmed Crazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ghost Of The Past

_Henry was sitting at a table in a courtroom in one of those denim outfits like the kind they wear in a work house. He didn't know what the hell he was doing there he hadn't heard back from Ozzie and he knew that he hadn't done anything else to get in trouble. He didn't even fight back when some of the older boys decided that they wanted to beat the shit out of him. That was why he currently had tape across the bridge of his nose and a splint on the middle finger of his right hand. _

_The judge was scary as hell he was really afraid that he had done something wrong that he didn't know about. All he knew was that he had his court appointed lawyer sitting next to him. His lawyer was barely older than he was and it seemed like he wanted to be any where else in the world but there. The prosecutor looked bored out of his mind and like he wanted nothing more than to hang Henry out to dry. _

_Henry watched as his lawyer shuffled some papers and around before he stood to address the judge. "The defense calls to the stand Ozzie Dalton your honor." _

_Henry turned to look back in the gallery and he felt his stomach doing flip flops when he saw his foster parents sitting there. Ozzie strode purposely to the stand and took a seat. _

_Henry's lawyer approached the stand "Officer Dalton I understand that you have some information about what my client was accused of." He said but it was more in the nature of a question. _

"_Yes I do. Henry's foster father alleged that he assaulted him for no reason when he came home from work one night. After a thorough investigation of that claim I have found it to be false." _

"_This court found him guilty of those charges. If that wasn't accurate then what were your findings?" His lawyer asked. _

"_My findings are that John Thompson was drunk when he went home that night. I have a dozen witnesses who will testify to that. I have other witnesses who will testify to the fact that he is a mean drunk who likes to beat on his wife and kids." Ozzie replied. _

"_Do you have any witnesses from the night in question?" the lawyer asked._

"_Yes I have a witness who saw the whole thing through the front window. She would have testified before but no one bothered to check out the boy's story. They were more than ready to hang him." Ozzie said looking straight at the prosecutor as he spoke. _

_And so the court proceedings drug on and on until they ran out of witnesses. Finally the judge took his glasses off of his nose and spoke. "I hereby find that Henry Mitchell acted in defense of himself and others. Therefore my previous ruling has been overturned and I remand him into the custody of the state until his eighteenth birthday." _

"Mark I'm so glad that I got to see that again. I could have gone the rest of my life without thinking about that again." Henry said rolling his eyes the truth was he hadn't thought about that in years.

"Oh Harry it just shows you that you have always been a good man who is willing to help others." Mark assured him.

"Well I looked like a scared little kid. I was so afraid that the judge was going to throw me in juvenile because of me looking so beat up. I got my ass kicked all the time in that detention center but I didn't fight back because I didn't want to get in trouble. Ozzie told me all I had to do was keep my nose clean and I might be able to get out of there." Henry recalled.

"Speaking of Ozzie I think it is about time that we see your next memory." Mark said and Henry only groaned in response.

_This time Henry was sitting alone on a park bench outside of the group home that he had been placed in. All the cuts on his face had scabbed over but there was still a sadness in his eyes. His face registered the surprise that he felt when he looked up and saw Ozzie walking toward him. _

"_Hey Henry how's it going?" Ozzie asked him cheerfully as he sat down beside him. _

_Henry just gave him a listless shrug "Alright I guess. I didn't think you would be coming to see me since I'm not on probation anymore." _

"_Well I decided to keep an eye on you and make sure that you stay out of trouble." Ozzie said ruffling his hair. _

"_I plan on staying out of trouble I don't want to go back to that detention center ever again." Henry said adamantly. _

"_Yeah that's good. You're face is looking better than the last time I saw you." Ozzie said trying to make conversation. _

"_I no longer feel like someone beat me with a sack of rocks so I guess that is a good thing. Although I don't see much of a difference between being here and being at the detention center." Henry replied. _

_Ozzie looked over at the kid and sighed "Hank is there anything I can do to make your stay here more bearable?" he asked for some reason he had taken a liking to Henry._

_A smile tugged at the corners of Henry's mouth no one had ever called him Hank before it had been a long time since anyone had called him by any kind of nickname. "Yeah you can get me the hell out of here Ozzie. Let me walk away right now and tell them you don't know what happened to me. Because lets face it no one wants a teenage boy who has been through the court system." _

"_I can't do that Hank I wish I could because I'm not going to lie to you you're right you'll be damn lucky if anyone takes you in. This is no better than you being in that detention center where I first found you. You shouldn't have to live like this for the next three years. I'll tell you what I have some friends and I'll see what I can do but I can't make you any promises." Ozzie replied he now knew why he liked the boy so much he reminded him of himself. _

"_I can't ask for anything more than that. But until then I'll keep my nose clean just like you said." Henry said. _

"_That's a boy Hank you just hang in there." Ozzie said patting him on the back. _

_A few days later Henry's social worker came told him to get his stuff and drove him down to social services. He was really surprised when he saw Ozzie walk into his social worker's office. _

"_What's going on Ozzie?" Henry asked visibly confused. _

"_Henry Ozzie has something he wants to tell you." Sophia his social worker told him. _

"_Hank I'm sorry but I couldn't find anyone to take you in." Ozzie said. _

_Henry tried not to look like it bothered him. "It's ok Ozzie it was worth a shot." He said sounding downcast. _

_Sophia looked at Ozzie and shook her head. "Ozzie Dalton you stop messing with that boy right now." she admonished him. _

"_I'm sorry Hank I shouldn't play with you like that. I couldn't find any of my friends to take you. But if you'll have me I want to adopt you so you don't have to worry about going back to one of those group homes ever again." Ozzie told him putting a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Really Ozzie you mean it?" Henry asked hopefully. _

"_Yeah I mean it I already started the paperwork. Grab your stuff and lets go home." Ozzie said picking up the trash bag that held the few things Henry owned in it. _

_Henry couldn't help himself he threw his arms around Ozzie's neck and he had tears spilling down his face. "Thank you so much Ozzie promise you that you won't regret this." _

"_I know I won't now like I said lets go home kid." Ozzie said leading him out to his car. _

Watching the whole thing all over again Henry got a little misty eyed. "God that man had so much faith in me that it wasn't funny."

"Ozzie is the reason you became a parole officer you wanted to help people the way he helped you." Mark informed him.

"Yeah that was only after I spent so many years being lost Mark." Henry replied with a snort.

"All that matters is you found your way Henry." Mark assured him.

"I'm not even sure that I'm cut out for this whole whitelighter thing if that is what you're getting at Mark that seems to be more your deal." Henry replied.

"Henry you'll never get the hang of it if you keep talking like that. You can't give up hope." Mark argued with him.

"Well we can't all be good at everything." Henry shot back.

"Henry this should be second nature to you it is no different than helping your parolees." Mark pointed out to him.

"Yes it is Mark none of my parolees could get killed if I give them bad advice." Henry countered.

Mark rolled his eyes being married to a Halliwell woman had made his brother very stubborn. "Henry you save their lives every day and you don't even realize it. Sure they may not be fighting demons but they are still playing with their lives."

Henry sighed in resignation and defeat he had run out of arguments. "Fine ok maybe it is the same thing. But I still don't feel like I can do this."

"Harry you can do anything that you put your mind to. I know that you're confused and scared right now. But it will all come to you in time." Mark tried making him see some sort of reason.

"I just wish I knew why this was all happening to me now. It's not like I don't have enough going on with work right now. I still haven't heard back from IAB about what I did to the bastard who shot my son." Henry groaned.

"Because it was supposed to happen now. Don't try to over think any of this you will only get a headache." Mark assured him.

"I already have a headache and I think that you should know you've been spending too much time with Grams. She is starting to rub off on you." Henry replied his brother was really starting to get on his last nerve.

"Yeah you know Grams you either do as she says or things can get pretty ugly." Mark laughed.

"I'm married to her granddaughter trust me I know. Hank and that woman hate each other I'm pretty sure of it." Henry said shaking his head.

"Now that kid is funny he cracks me up he can't be serious for five seconds even when he is in the middle of a demon hunt." Mark chuckled.

"Don't tell him that ever it will only make him worse than he already is." Henry pleaded with him the last thing he needed was his son joking even more than he already did.

"Fine I won't tell him that Harry but I think that you and I are ready to see what happened next." Mark said turning serious again.

"Alright from what I remember they don't get any worse than that." Henry agreed he hated to admit it but he was starting to feel better.

* * *

Liz and Wyatt were standing over the clothes that the mayor had been wearing when he was shot. They were both going over it with a magnifying glass. And from the frustrated look on Wyatt's face they weren't having any luck.

"You know Lizzie it would help if I knew what we were looking for." Wyatt commented dryly.

"We're looking for any clue as to who the other person in the room with him was." Liz replied rolling her brown eyes at him. He wasn't being very helpful the only thing he wanted to do was bitch and moan about everything he was starting to act just like Prue.

"But Lizzie I don't see anything at all." Wyatt complained again.

"Alright Wy it's like this you're good with the bodies you can catch things that other people miss. I'm good with the evidence so I can see things that you can't." Liz explained to him very close to losing her patience with him.

"Liz I have been over this suit jacket twenty times and I still haven't found anything." Wyatt replied. And it wasn't that he hadn't been trying hard to find something because he had.

Liz rolled her eyes at him again "That is because you are looking with your eyes Wy." She reasoned with him. She should have known that wouldn't make any sense at all to him.

The confused look on Wyatt's face showed that she had done nothing more than confuse him more than he already was. "Then what the fuck I am supposed to look with Liz?" he asked her like she had lost her mind. Considering the fact she had to deal with him on a daily basis it was a miracle that she hadn't lost her mind.

"You have to use all of your senses Wy using just one won't cut it." Liz explained more clearly and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Liz I'm just not as good at this as you are." Wyatt admitted finally he couldn't argue with her anymore.

"In situations like these sometimes being a woman helps a lot." Liz said and she directed his attention to the collar of the mayor's whit dress shirt. " Out of habit I always check the collar on the shirts of the all the male victims we get in here they might tell me something. In this case you can see traces of lipstick that didn't come out in the wash. Now it is something you would miss if you weren't looking for it."

Wyatt looked at the collar and sure enough he saw a smudge of red lipstick it was very faint and hard to make out but it was there. He would have overlooked it for sure. "I'll be damned Lizzie I now know why they call you Lab Rat."

"Yeah for the same reason they call you Doctor Death we're both damn good at what we do. Forgive me for being so short with you." Liz said turning her head to kiss him.

Wyatt wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Always." He said simply.

"It's a wonder anything ever gets done around here really if you two aren't arguing then you're kissing." Calleigh said opening her mouth for the first time in a long time.

"Keep your mouth shut News Chick. The only reason you're in here bugging us while we work is because Henry wanted to get rid of you. There is no telling what he and Chris wanted to do." Wyatt replied sticking his tongue out at her.

Liz wasn't paying attention to those two bickering she was more concerned with something that she had found on the mayor's suit coat. After all the problems Wyatt was having she figured she better check it out herself. "Wy one of these days what I say about properly checking evidence is going to sink in. I really don't know how you missed this it was pretty obvious."

Wyatt turned to see what Liz was talking about. "I didn't see anything there other than bullet holes Lizzie."

Liz pointed to one of the bullet holes. "That discoloration around that bullet hole is a powder burn. That means some one held the gun to him before firing. This changes everything this was personal. Had it been a gang hit they would have just shot him from a distance. But no someone cared enough to get up close and personal with him. And for some reason it's on the arm. Like they didn't want to kill him right away they wanted him to feel the pain before he died." She surmised from everything that she saw.

Calleigh began writing furiously on her note pad. "So do you think it could have been his wife?" she asked wanting to get the inside scoop.

"No I'm seen Frank's wife she's smaller than I am there is no way so could have handled a Tommy gun. About the only woman I know who can handle one of those guns is B and she really had no reason to kill him." Liz replied shaking her head.

"So you're saying that a man had to have done this?" Calleigh asked for clarification.

"That's pretty much what she's saying Cal. Because really had it been his wife she would have more than likely killed him at home and women are more into poisoning than anything." Wyatt confirmed for her.

Liz picked up the sleeve of his jacket and she studied it for a moment. "That button Hank and I found earlier is definitely not Frank's he has all of his buttons. So right now that button is our only link to our killer."

Calleigh started taking notes again. "So is the whole gang theory out the window now?" she asked she really was enjoying this all too much.

"Maybe I'm not really sure yet I won't know more until I can figure out what is with that button." Liz replied she somehow knew that the whole case hinged on that damn button.

* * *

Greg was sitting alone in an office like Jake he had his hair slicked back and he had on a rather expensive suit. He was very pleased with himself this was working out very well for him. That was the difference between him and his uncle he had good people that he could trust working for him. Well as much as he could trust any demon anyway.

He was sure that this would help his family trust him that is what he really needed to work on. Just being around them wasn't enough he needed their trust. But he shouldn't have to worry about that anymore after today. He already had Wyatt, Prue, and Parker in the palm of his hand. He just had to work on the others he knew that Chris and Henry were going to be the hardest and that he might never be able to get Jake to trust him fully.

He was pulled from those thoughts when his middle aged secretary stuck her head in his door and told him that he had two people there to see him. He wasn't all that surprised when those two people turned out to be Chris and Henry.

"Chris, Henry what a pleasant surprise." Greg greeted them cordially.

"Greg this is business." Henry said seriously they weren't even going to let him in on their game plan because they just didn't trust him enough.

"Well then both of you take a seat. This ought to be good knowing you two." Greg said pointing at the chairs opposite his desk.

Both Chris and Henry took the chairs offered to them. "So Greg I trust that you heard about Frank." Chris stated but it was more in the nature of a question.

"Yes that is all very sad business Frank was a very good personal friend of mine as well as my best client." Greg intoned solemnly.

"You were his lawyer. Do you know if he had any enemies?" Henry asked. It was a good starting point and a very routine question.

Greg threw his head back and laughed deep in his throat when he heard that question "You'll have to forgive me for that. It's just that Frank was the mayor of San Francisco of course he had enemies. He had more enemies than he had friends."

"Well sometimes when you have friends you don't need enemies." Henry commented dryly. Chris put his hand on his arm to stop him from jumping the gun.

"Is there anyway that his murder could have had anything to do with his gang related activities?" Chris asked getting right to the point of his questioning.

"Those allegations are wholly unfounded Frank was a model citizen. Maybe you should be looking at grandpa for this we all know what he does down on those docks and everyone knows how those two felt about each other." Greg replied. Chris had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone knew that Frank Thomas had been involved in a gang he had never denied those allegations.

"Don't tell us how to do our job Greg we'll get to that soon enough. We don't tell who you can and can't represent we have to ask everyone these questions." Henry replied testily.

Chris could see that his cousin was dangerously close to loosing his famous Halliwell temper so he took over. "Is there anyone that stands to benefit from Frank's death?"

"His wife is the only one he left everything to her. I'm not trying to tell you two how to do your job but I think you need to open up to the possibility that maybe Frank was killed by someone who just didn't like him. You two know first hand that he could be a real bastard when he wanted to be. But you two seem to be over it I think I would check out what Troy has been up to." Greg replied.

"Thanks for your time Greg we really have to get going we have other things we need to check out." Chris said and he and Henry got up and left.

"I can't believe he didn't ask what the hell we are going to do about getting back." Henry said shaking his head as they walked to their car.

"Oh I noticed that and he was really into putting the heat on someone else." Chris replied he didn't miss much he couldn't afford to.

"Yeah I know. But please tell me that you noticed what else I noticed." Henry said speaking cryptically.

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about then hell yes I noticed." Chris replied getting into the driver's side of their car.

* * *

Chuck, Prue, Parker, and Lilly all walked through the front door of the manor. They really had nothing else to do and no place else to go. The manor looked the same as it did in their time really the manor never changed.

"I don't know whether I want to be happy to see all of you or not." Piper greeted them with her hands on her hips. Aside from having her hair cut shorter she looked the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Piper we haven't done anything." Prue said maintaining their innocence.

"Like we really believe that one of you didn't have something to do with Frank's death." Phoebe spoke up for her sisters.

"Well it just so happens that we didn't we would have already admitted to it if we did." Lilly said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Honestly I don't know what it is with people accusing us of that today. Chris and Henry already gave all of us the third degree it's almost like you guys don't trust us." Parker said putting his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"We are from rival gangs Parks that is why we suspect you guys." Prue pointed out to her little brother.

"I don't know about any of them but I know it wasn't me or Prue we were in bed when all of this was going on. And we're not in a gang Aunt Prue we just do what we have to do to make money." Chuck replied he hated to admit it but he was sore all over from his boxing match last night.

"Yes we are in a gang we just don't call it that. And you Mr. Dock Worker are the first one we thought of we heard Frank had been killed. We all know that you can't refuse your dad and grandpa anything they ask you." Paige said arching her eyebrow.

"Now I know I'm glad you guys are here you have work to do down in the basement." Piper said pointing her finger towards the basement door.

"Pip I don't think that is such a good idea right now. Andy came in the club earlier and he told me to hide all the stuff. I don't think we should be taking that risk." Parker said uneasily he didn't really like what his sister was asking him to do but he knew he would do it anyway.

"Chris and Hank are working the case there is no way that either of them is going to turn us in. Their investigation won't even bring them to the manor. Now go down to the basement and make your shine like I asked. That stuff has to be loaded up to ship from the docks tonight. Now you can correct me if I'm wrong Parker but that is your job and that is Chuck's job. Like you said we do it because otherwise we have no money prohibition has damn near put us in the poor house. And no we're not in a gang that is Prue and Paige being retarded." Piper ordered her little brother they really had a lot riding on all of this.

"Where are daddy and Uncle Leo? They are just as capable of doing this as we are." Prue asked it wasn't fair that they always had to do everything.

"You know good and well where Coop is. And Leo happens to be down at the barracks right now today was his check in day with the navy." Piper replied.

"So now we have to make the shine because Uncle Leo is down playing sailor and Uncle Coop is working with his hookers." Lilly said throwing her hands up in the air.

"They are not hookers per say at least that's not what they're billed as. They are dancers like you the only difference is you don't have private clients." Phoebe corrected her.

"As much as I would love to continue to listen to this argument I'm going down to the basement to make my damn moonshine like Aunt Piper told me." Chuck said trying to stay out of trouble with Piper.

"No you are going to sit your ass down in a chair and you're going to let one of us doctor those damn cuts on your knuckles." Piper ordered him she couldn't let one of their best workers go around all busted up.

"Then I guess I will go down and get started but mark my words all of us are going to end up in jail one of these days." Parker said as he headed off to the basement.

"No we're not because we're not going to get caught we're too careful it's a damn wonder that Frank never got caught doing some of the shit he did." Prue threw out there as she began tending to Chuck.

"Don't get cocky Prue I'm a good lawyer but I'm not good enough to get you off if there is a judge who wants to make an example of you." Cole said walking into the side door. He was the family lawyer and very loyal to the Halliwells.

"Cole what are you doing here?" Paige asked him she hadn't expected to see him so soon.

"I came to make sure that I wasn't going to have to get a Halliwell out of jail for killing the mayor." Cole said he knew them all too well.

"No I have been assured the none of the prime suspects had anything to do with it Cole so you won't have to worry about representing us." Piper assured him.

Cole looked over at Chuck "That was one hell of a fight last night champ I made a shit load of money on it."

"You know I try Cole." Chuck replied shrugging.

"Well right now try to be still so I can doctor you up." Prue said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry Aunt Prue you didn't have to hit me I was already in enough pain without you hitting me." Chuck groaned.

Cole took his suit coat off and rolled up his sleeves. "I guess I might as well help out since none of the other guys are around. If I remember correctly Parker almost blew up the manor the last time he tried brewing that stuff alone."

"Thank you Cole that is why we keep you around." Phoebe said smiling at him.

Chuck could only shake his head he didn't know what the hell they had gotten into this time but it almost took the cake.

* * *

"You guys do know that when grandma finds out you lied to her she is going to kill you right?" Paige asked she was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table a beer in her hand.

"And when your dad finds out that you're sitting here drinking he is going to be super pissed. So if you don't tell mom on us then we won't tell Chris." Mel retorted.

"See Aunt Mel the problem with that little deal is this my dad doesn't bother me at all I can talk my way out of anything with him." Paige replied rolling her brown eyes. About the only thing she had gotten that looked like her mother was her eyes the rest was totally Chris.

"Fine I'll tell your mother then." Mel said smirking at her she knew from experience that you could get away with a hell of a lot more with your father than with your mother.

"You wouldn't because I would tell grandma everything I know." Paige countered. Her and Mel were really a lot alike.

"Paige I don't think it would be wise for you to match wits with Aunt Mel she is always going to beat you in an argument you are just not at her level yet." Dom pointed out to his fiancé.

"Dom don't you dare give that girl a bigger head than she already has." Val warned him all she needed was Mel acting worse than she already did.

"Dude do they seriously have no food in this apartment?" Billy asked he was going through the cabinets but he had yet to find anything other than cereal.

"Keep looking there has to be food around here somewhere." Patty told him she knew that her brother and cousins had to have food.

"Me I don't care so much about food right now what I really need is a fuckin pinch." Huck sighed he and Ricky were on the playstation.

Patty turned around in her chair and opened one of the kitchen drawers she pulled out a can of Copenhagen she knew her brother's hiding spots he had kept it in the same place when he lived at home. "Huck catch." She called out and tossed it to him.

Huck caught it without an effort "Chris or Hank aren't going to kill me for this are they?" he asked wanting to be sure nobody scared him but he was terrified of the brothers from another mother.

"No they like getting people hooked on chew they won't mind you can ask Ricky all about that he didn't dip until my brother started helping him with his baseball." Patty assured him.

Huck looked at Paige batted his eyelashes at her and gave her his best sexy smile that showed all his white teeth. "Paige could I please have that bottle?" he asked her sweetly.

Paige rolled her eyes in mock disgust "I guess you can Uncle Huck just give me a second." She replied before she upended her beer bottle and drained the rest of it.

"Holy shit Paige who taught you how to drink like that?" Penny asked her niece.

Paige shrugged and handed her bottle to Huck. "My Aunt Carly and my Aunt Val of course." She replied without missing a beat.

"Hell yeah because Val and I are totally the cool aunts." Carly exclaimed like that should have been obvious.

"So does anyone want to know what is going on in the book?" Brady asked somehow he had come into possession of it after he wrestled it away from his two older sisters.

"Sure Brady tell us what's going on." Emily said she was sitting on Jack's lap again.

"Ok Hank and Chris went to talk to Greg he was the mayor's lawyer they didn't really get anything out of him. Wyatt and Liz were looking the mayor's clothes over and they found powder burns on his jacket. Calleigh is driving everyone nuts with her damn questioning for her article. Parker, Prue, Chuck, and Lilly went to the manor and Aunt Piper has them down in the basement making alcohol with Uncle Cole." Brady relayed.

Huck dug out a wad of tobacco and stuck it in his lip so that it stuck out. "Ricky you want some?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I want some dude." Ricky replied taking the can off of him and repeating the process.

"Ok while those two are busy giving themselves lip cancer. I think we should discuss what are next move is going to be." Alan said he was acting like someone had shoved a stick up his ass.

"We're not going to do anything right now because we don't know what we're up against we're going to wait for Uncle Cole to get back. And while we're waiting Uncle Ricky is going to toss me that can and because Dom loves me he is going to bring me a cup." Paige replied.

"Paige you are such a bad ass if you weren't from the future and engaged to Dom you and I would totally be an item." Huck told her.

"Uncle Huck I love you but I wouldn't have you on a bet." Paige said taking him down a couple pegs in the process.

"Damn Paige I know that he is a pig at times but I think you should go easy on him. He has a very fragile ego." Hailey pointed out to her.

"Aunt Hails I'm gentle with no one he just is going to have to get used to it." Paige replied like it was nothing.

Billy threw himself down on the love seat next to Jack and Emily "I give up I can't find anything to eat so I'll just starve."

"I'm sure if you looked harder you would find something I mean the bottomless pit known as my brother lives here there has to be something." Jack said trying hard not to sound too testy when he spoke.

"No shit Billy they have peanut butter and jelly make yourself a sandwich and stop whining." Val ordered him and since he knew what was good for him he got up and did as she said.

"Look it's almost noon we are kinda running out of time here." Carly consulting her watch.

"Uncle Cole works fast Leigh don't worry we will have them out in plenty of time and with any bit of luck mom and the aunts will never know anything about this." Alan assured his sister.

"Yeah we all better hope and pray that the aunts don't find out about this because we will all be in deep shit for not telling them to begin with. But then again we didn't want to be responsible for sending them into early labor. They won't see it that way though I know them they will see it as we purposely lied to them so they didn't know what we were doing." Patty rambled on and on she was so her mother's daughter that it wasn't funny.

"Take deep breaths Charlie it's all going to be ok. If they find out we'll tell them that we didn't want to worry them so we decided not to tell them because we thought we could handle it ourselves. I think that sounds pretty fair to me." Mel said she would be the one who got in the most trouble anyway she was the oldest of her group.

"I think that maybe we should worry more about getting them out of there first before we start worrying about who is going to take the fall for this." Hailey suggested. It made a whole hell of a lot of sense to her but then again what did she know?

"I would listen to Hailey if I were you guys but that is just me I'm not going down for this one. If anyone asks me I had no clue what you guys were doing all day." Brady joked.

"You're so damn funny Brady you're the first one who is getting thrown under the bus for this." Jack shot back at his cousin.

"Hey you two boys play nice together." Paige warned them and they knew what was good for them so they listened to her.

"Paige I wish that I could get a few dumb asses I know to listen to me the way those guys listen to you." Mel said wistfully.

"Aunt Mel it's all a matter of letting them know that you don't take no bullshit. Once you show them that you're the one who has all the power they won't mess with you." Paige explained like she was some kind of expert in the field.

"Actually babe I hate to burst your bubble but we just do it so we don't have to hear your mouth." Dom corrected her.

Paige shrugged her shoulders like it didn't make a difference to her. "Oh well I don't care you still end up doing what I want you to do. So the reason you do it doesn't matter to me." she replied.

"And Mel in case you were wondering that is what you and Ro sound like from time to time." Val informed her older cousin.

"No it's not I wish Ro would argue with me a little bit sometimes I told you he doesn't say anything and that pisses me off more." Mel told her for the second or third time. She was seriously beginning to think that she didn't listen at all.

"Jason and I don't fight at all he just pretty much does what I ask him to do. He was the one who got me a date for tonight. I'm pretty sure that makes him the best boyfriend ever." Carly pointed out.

"Carly Eli is going as your date of course he doesn't have a problem with that he is just like our cousin although that didn't stop someone I know in this room from dating D.J." Penny reasoned with her.

"I told you that is a part of my life I am trying very hard to block out right now. I seriously think it's only a matter of time before him and Ro get into it." Mel said shaking her head at the thought. Despite the fact that he could be frustrating at times she still loved Roman and she didn't want him to get hurt. And then once again she felt a surge of guilt course through her for what she had done with D.J.

"Ok new topic. Lets just talk about my sex god body for a little while." Huck suggested a big grin on his face.

"Huck I hate to tell you this but the sex god is the one sitting next to you. His abs are so much hotter than yours are." Patty said and Ricky pulled his shirt up to prove her point.

"Ok so maybe he has me there but no one and I do mean no one can rock the hawk the way I do." Huck said not willing to concede to total defeat.

"I don't know about that Huck Jake is my big brother but he made that hairstyle look pretty hot until mom made him shave his head." Val said not wanting to give her fuck buddy any breathing room.

"Well damn I give up then you guys are busting my balls worse than my sister does." Huck said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Huck I'm sure you'll live now if I were you I would pay attention to the game you're playing because Ricky is about to kick your ass." Mel told him and he turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

Bianca didn't know how she let Troy talk her into some of things he talked her into but she knew she really had to stop letting him do that. Because right now she was with a man who could kill her and then make it look like she never existed. And she was trying to get him to admit to killing the mayor. That was probably not a very wise idea hell she knew it was a fucking horrible idea. But then again no one had ever accused Troy of being the sharpest tool in the shed.

She damn well knew that Hank was not going to be happy when he found out about this but there wasn't really anything she could do about that. In all actuality he should be happy because she was helping him. Something told her that he wouldn't see things that way though. It was probably because she knew him so well but she could see him loosing his horrible fiery temper over this one. _Damn he does have a bad temper even for a Halliwell. _She thought to herself but she didn't have the most sedate temper in the entire world so she had no room to talk about him and his temper.

Louie's inner sanctum was really in need of a good decorator he had way too much going on. In an attempt to make it look like he had money to burn he had ended up with a more tacky look. His furnishings were bad if Bianca was thinking like that about them because she wasn't really well known for having the best decorating skills in the world.

They were sitting on the couch that Louie had in the office. He was sitting just a little too close to her for her liking but she couldn't do anything about that either she needed him in a good mood so he would answer her questions.

Louie let his unearthly blue eyes drink in her figure they stopped and lingered on her chest area a little longer than necessary. He couldn't help but think that she had one hell of a killer body and a nice rack to match. "So doll not that I'm not glad that you stopped by today but what brings you here?" he asked her his New Yorker accent so thick that it could have been cut with a knife.

Bianca stared soulfully into his eyes "Because I was feeling a little sad and lonely when I found out that the mayor got killed. I was looking for someone big and strong to keep me company." She gave him a killer smile and batted her eyelashes at him. It was all she could do not to gag when she said things like that.

"Well then you came to the right place sweet cheeks old Louie won't let anything bad happen to you. Although I can't say that Frank didn't get what he deserved because he did." Louie replied.

There it was right there he had given her the opening that she had been looking for. "I bet a guy like you would have had no problem giving him what he deserved." She replied seductively putting her hand on his chest.

"Of course not that would have been like a walk in the park." Louie assured her but he still wasn't saying the words that she needed him to say.

"You see I would find it incredibly hot if I knew that you were the one who did it." Bianca tried she really needed to work on her skills as a seductress. She made a mental note to have Carly and Val give he some pointers when she got back home. She never knew when she was going to have to flirt with someone to get something that she needed out of them. It sure worked a lot better than her normal tactics of beating the hell out of people.

"I find you incredibly hot anyway." Louie said as he leaned in to kiss and his hand snaked it's way up her thigh.

Bianca decided that she had been nice long enough. With her right hand she reached for the gun that she kept strapped to her thigh. "Louie I suggested that you get your hands off of me right now. Now I know you know what this sound is so you better back up now." she said putting the gun to his head and cocking the hammer back.

"Whoa hold up just a minute here. I was just trying to have some fun like you wanted to." Louie said but he put his hands up in the air.

Bianca kept the gun against his temple "You better hope and pray that my boyfriend never finds out about this they don't call him Hardcore for nothing. He will kill you if he finds out you ever had your hands on me. Now if you don't want that to happen you had better answer my questions." She paused and gave what she had said a moment to sink in.

"Ok ask me anything you want to know." Louie was being very still he didn't want to make any sudden moves and give her a reason to shoot him.

"Did you kill Frank?" Bianca asked looking him dead in the eyes her eyes had lost all the softness that they had held before.

"No honest to God I swear on my grandmother's grave I didn't kill Frank. I may have hated his guts but I didn't kill him." Louie spouted he hated to admit it but she had him shaking.

Bianca could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was telling the truth but she also knew he wouldn't just let her walk out of there. So she did the only thing she could do under the circumstances. She pistol whipped him on the back of the head and walked out. She scanned the bar for Troy. She found him easily he was sitting talking to some woman.

"Come on Troy lets go now." She said forcefully pulling him up by the arm.

Troy stood up and jerked his arm away from her "Ok I'm coming there is no need for you to be so fuckin rough with me B." he said as they headed out to the car.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to get out of here now Louie could come to at any minute." Bianca said through gritted teeth.

"So I take it he didn't do it." Troy stated but it was more in the nature of a question.

"No he didn't now we're back to square one thank you very much. And don't think that I'm doing anything like that again." Bianca said as they got into the car though she knew she would do it again if he asked.

* * *

_An eighteen-year-old Henry walked into the apartment that he lived in with Ozzie. He was taller and he looked happier than he had before. He carried himself with more confidence too. _

"_Hey Oz you home?" Henry called out into the apartment. _

_Ozzie came out of his bedroom a minute later "What do you need Hank?" he asked. He was wondering what the hell the kid was up to now. He should have been home hours ago after baseball practice was over. _

"_We need to have a serious talk Oz." Henry said sitting down at the kitchen table where they talked out all their problems. _

_Ozzie took a seat too he didn't like the serious look on his adopted son's face. "Henry Clyde Mitchell so help me God I will kill you if you knocked up one of your little girlfriends." _

_Henry threw his head back and laughed. "It's nice to know that you think so highly of me Oz. I know better than to do anything like that I'm not stupid. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to get along with at times but I'm not stupid." _

"_You're the one who came in here all serious. So tell me what's going on." Ozzie ordered him. He felt a wave of relief wash over him though. _

"_Ozzie I talk to a recruiter today and I'm enlisting in the Marines I would have done it today but I wanted to talk to you about it first." Henry informed him. _

_Ozzie felt himself tear up a little he knew that he thought of Henry as his son and he now knew that he thought of him as his dad. "Son if you're sure this is what you want to do there is nothing in this world that would make me prouder." He said when he was sure he had his voice under control. _

_Henry reached across the table he laid his hand on top of Ozzie's and looked him dead in the eyes "I'm sure that this is what I want to do dad. I want to be like you I want to make you proud." _

"_Oh Henry you make me proud every day. But I know that you won't regret this." Ozzie said finally. _

"_I know I won't either and I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you I was going to be late." Henry said getting up to go wash up. _

"_You weren't getting into any trouble so don't worry about it." Ozzie said dismissively. _

"See there Harry your life wasn't so bad after Ozzie took you in." Mark pointed out to him.

"Mark I never said my life was bad after Ozzie took me in. Hell Ozzie was a dad to me not going did he keep me from going to jail he took me in when no one else wanted me." Henry replied. That was part of the reason he loved Paige so much she came with the big family that he had always wanted.

"Yeah and you and I both know that part of what made you fall in love with Paige was because she is so close to her sisters." Mark said as if he was reading his mind.

"I love them like they're my sisters Mark. You know how hard it is to grow up without a family." Henry reminded him.

"I do know that is why I got married at nineteen. It took us forever to get pregnant with Hailey and then I had to go and die and leave her without a father. And then to make matters worse her mom died too and she had to go into the system just like I had to. I never wanted any of that for her." Mark said shaking his head to hold back a wave of sadness.

Henry looked at his brother and for the first time it occurred to him that maybe Mark had things harder than he had. "Mark she is with me now and I promise you right here and now on mom and dad that I will never ever let anything happen to her." He swore to him.

"That means a lot to me Harry. I know that she is safe with you and I know that you will love her just like she is your own daughter. I really can't ask for any more than that." Mark said putting his arm around his brother.

"But you're going to I know what you want from me and I promise that I will do my best to guide her but I'm just not sure that I know how to be a whitelighter. But you have my word that I will do the best job I know how to do." Henry said.

"That's the spirit little brother I think there may be hope for you yet. We just have a couple more things to see and then you can be on your way." Mark said just as another scene started up.

* * *

A/N: So poor Henry had one hell of a life before he met Paige I for one really feel sorry for him but everything turned out good in the end. I think Mark has just about got through to him that he has what it takes to be a whitelighter. Greg should have known better than to talk to Hank and Chris the way he talked to him he is lucky that they didn't kill him they don't trust him anyway. Huck and all his talk about his sex god body is just about enough to make anyone sick but he is so funny. Hailey is finally learning how to deal with the Halliwells and she is doing a damn fine job of it. And you've got to love the tension between Jack and Billy. Chris is going to kill his sister and cousins if they mess his apartment up he is a clean freak just like Piper. Paige is totally her mom and dad made over she is mostly like Chris but she is a total bad ass just like B. Until next time please review.


	6. Looking For A Solution

A/N:Thanks to Thunder903 and Charmed Crazy for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 6: Looking For A Solution

_Henry ran his hands over his clipper buzzed head and took a few deep breaths before he threw his helmet back on. There was gunfire erupting all around him he had been a Marine for almost ten years and this was the first time he had ever been shot at. But then again he was in Iraq what the hell did he expect? _

"_Mitchell get your ass over here now." another Marine yelled at him. Henry took off running at full speed and he ended up behind a humvee. _

"_This is some predicament we've got ourselves in this time." Henry said peeking around the vehicle. _

"_You said it Sarge not me. I'm going to run out there and try to get to the other side I need you to cover me." The marine replied. _

_Henry got up into a kneeling position and rested his gun on the back of the humvee. "Alright I'm ready whenever you are." He said looking down the sights of his rifle. _

"_I'm going now." The marine yelled and he took off at a dead run. Henry popped off a few shots before he watched his friend fall. _

"_Shit fuck damn. I can't leave him out there I have to go after him." Henry said and disregarding his own safety he went running out into the middle of the fray. That was pretty much the last thing he remembered before the world went black. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Henry woke up with a dull pounding in his head and he could hear the steady beeping of machines. He turned his head as far to the right as he could his cloudy blue eyes fell on Ozzie who was sitting in a chair at his bedside. _

"_It's about damn time you opened those eyes of yours Henry Clyde I must say I wasn't very amused when I got a visit down at the station and they told me that my son had been shot." Ozzie said harshly obviously not amused in the slightest. _

" _I didn't do it on purpose Oz." Henry replied lamely he let out a grunt of pain as he tried to sit up. _

_Ozzie put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down "Don't try to sit up just yet. You have stitches in you that will bust if you overdo it and from what I understand your ribs aren't in the best condition right now." _

"_What happened?" Henry asked his find fuzzy and he couldn't really recall any details from the day of his accident he could only remember the night before. _

"_A grenade happened you know better than to run out in the open when people are shooting at you. You have been a marine for almost ten years you idiot. But I know why you did it and your friend is ok. But that still doesn't mean that I'm happy with you because I'm not." Ozzie said he really had been worried that he was going to loose Henry. _

_Henry gave him a rueful little grin "And here I thought I was going to impress you with my hero antics I guess I was wrong." _

"Alright Mark I don't get why I needed to see that." Henry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on little brother bear with me here you've only got a few more and then you're done and I'll stop bugging you. The point of this one was to show that you like helping people so you'll make a great whitelighter. Now just watch." Mark said as he called up another of his brother's memories.

_Henry was sitting on a barstool getting drunk out of his mind he was trying hard to swallow his pain and tears along with the booze. The thought hit him that he was totally and utterly alone now and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. And what was worse without someone around to keep him grounded he was very likely to go off the deep end without warning. _

_The bartender had just set another shot glass down in front of him when someone he knew from the department sat down beside him. It was one of the old timers Will Sullivan he had known Ozzie for more years than he cared to count. _

"_Henry what are you doing here?" Will asked him concern dripping from his words. _

"_I am getting drunk Will. I want to numb my feelings and this is the only way that I know how." Henry replied casually downing the shot in front of him. _

"_Henry we all loved your old man and we're all sorry as hell that he is gone but this isn't what Ozzie would have wanted. I'll tell you right now that he went out the way he would have wanted to in the line of duty." Will tried reasoning with him but there is just no reasoning with someone when they're half crocked. _

"_I know that Will really I do but I don't know what else to do. I'm totally alone and I just can't face that." Henry said willing away the wave of grief he felt was about to wash over him. _

"_Let me tell you something kid you are so much like your dad that it isn't funny. Ozzie was a broken man he was married to the job his wife left him and took his kid with her. I never thought I would see any light in his eyes ever again and then he found you. His eyes would light up like a little kid on Christmas when he talked about you. You made his day when you joined the Marines but you made his life when you became parole officer too." Will said trying to get through to him. _

"_Will he was the only family I had I don't know how to go on not that he's gone. I know that he would kick my ass into the middle of next year for what I'm doing right now but really I don't care." Henry lamented. _

"_You're not alone you're a cop and you're a retired Marine you have a family. And as for how you go on you do it for those parolees that have no one else to care about them. You live for that until you find someone else who makes you come alive inside again." Will explained to him. _

"_But what if I can't Will?" Henry asked he really wanted to pull himself out of the pit of despair he was in but he didn't know how. _

"_You take it one day at a time Hank and then when you find someone who makes you feel human again you'll know that it is ok for you to move on and never look back." Will assured him. _

_Henry put the shot glass down and said "Alright Will I'm holding you to that." _

"Now it wasn't long after that, that you met Paige." Mark pointed out to his little brother.

"The first time I laid eyes on her I felt my heart skip a beat and for the first time in months I felt something good I didn't feel dead inside anymore. I knew that she was the one who was going to save me." Henry replied speaking from his heart.

"It helped that you both came from similar backgrounds and like you said the fact she was close to her sisters appealed to you." Mark reminded him.

"Not many men can say this but Piper is my partner in crime. She pretty much adopted me as her kid brother when I married Paige. She is the one I talk to when I have no where else to turn. I go to Pheebs when I mess up and I need Paige to forgive me. Prue and I are still feeling each other out. But Leo, Coop, and Andy are my best friends." Henry said smiling fondly.

"In that case I have just one more thing to show you and then you're done." Mark said and he brought up the next thing.

_Henry was lying in bed next to Paige in his apartment he just hadn't been able to sell Ozzie's apartment he had too many good memories there. _

"_Henry come on wake up." Paige nudged him roughly in the side but he only rolled over and mumbled something. She reached over and pinched his nostrils closed. _

_Henry sat up and swatted her hand away. "What the hell Paige?" he asked his voice hoarse from sleep. _

"_Henry you need to get up and get dressed now my water just broke. The baby is coming." Paige said trying to remain calm. _

_Henry didn't have much luck in that department "Paige are you sure? I mean he is three weeks early." _

"_Yes Henry I'm sure and my daughter just can't wait any longer." Paige replied they had this little bet going over the sex of the baby. _

_Henry got up and dressed in a hurry at one point he tried to put both his legs in the same leg hole in his jeans. Needless to say he fell flat on his face. He grabbed the bag they had sitting around for this. "Come Paige we need to go." He said anxiously. _

"_Henry I have been ready to go for the last five minutes you're the one that is being slow." She said with an amused smirk on her face. _

_Henry made it to the hospital in record time. He didn't care about the speed limit. "Henry call my sisters and make sure they get here." Paige begged him while her doctor was examining her. _

_Henry did as he was told and Piper would later inform him that he had been so excited she barely got two words of what he said. _

_Henry looked down at his wife holding their newborn son in her arms. There was no doubt in his mind that his son belonged to his wife he had the same head full of dark hair and deep brown eyes. _

"_He is so perfect Paige." Henry commented kissing them both on the head. _

"_I know he is so beautiful." Paige replied kissing her newborn son on his head. "I lost the bet that means you get to name him." _

"_You pick his middle name and then I will tell you what his first name is." Henry said. _

_Paige thought it over for a minute "Victor I want his middle name to be Victor."_

"_Well then Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr. it is then I think I like the sound of that." Henry said. _

"_I know I like the sound of that but are you sure?" Paige asked him. _

"_Paige of course I'm sure he is going to be a very powerful witch one day the Halliwell name is feared in those demonic circles. I want demons to fear my boy so they'll leave him alone." Henry said adamantly. If only he had known at the time that son was going to be momma's boy._

"_I love you so much Henry." Paige said reaching up to kiss him. _

"_I love you too Paige and I promise you that nothing will ever happen to you and little Hank there as long as I live." Henry swore to his wife. _

"Now I think you've seen everything that you need to see. Until your twins were born the birth of your son was the happiest day of your life. He was the first blood relative you had, had in years. He completely belonged to you that was of course until you found out that he was a momma's boy." Mark commented giving his little brother an affectionate punch in the arm.

"Mark he still is a momma's boy that is unless he feels like she is smothering him and then he is his Aunt Piper's boy." Henry corrected him.

"I envy you little brother you're living the dream. You've got a great wife and kids that love you to death. I wish that I could have been there for Hailey just once but I know that she is in good hands and her Uncle Harry will protect her with his life if that is what it takes." Mark said getting misty eyed.

"You know it. And I still don't know that I'll be any good at this whitelighter thing but I promise you that I will give it my best shot." Henry said getting a little emotional himself.

Mark wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Take care of yourself little brother I don't want you joining the rest of the family anytime soon. And Grams said for you not to do anything stupid that will get you killed and if you do she will make the afterlife a living hell for you."

"You've got it Mark tell her to have a little more faith in me." Henry said giving him a little smile.

"I've also got a message from mom and dad they want you to know that they love you and their very proud of you." Mark relayed.

"Tell them I said thanks and I love them too." Henry said willing back a few tears.

"Oh yeah and Ozzie says he is very proud of you he loves you and keep up the good work." Mark added with a smile.

Henry felt those tears make their way down his face. "Tell him thanks for everything and I do my best to make him proud everyday. And tell him that I love him more than I ever showed him."

"Of course I will little brother. I love you so much but I've got to go now." Mark said reluctantly.

"I love you too Mark." Henry said embracing his brother.

"I know and I promise you that you'll make a great whitelighter." Mark said before he faded away leaving Henry standing there alone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"On a scale of one to ten how much trouble do you think we're going to be in when the girls find out about this?" Coop asked pointing to Henry who was still laying on the ground looking like he was asleep.

"We would be in so much trouble that it wouldn't even register on the scale. That is if Piper hadn't told us to do this to make sure he gets a handle on his powers." Leo replied.

"Yeah the two oldest Halliwell sisters got together and told us that if we didn't do something about him we would be in big trouble so you know we did as we were told." Andy chimed in.

Henry groaned as he sat up on the floor and wipe at his eyes. "I'm going to kill every last single one of you assholes something tells me that you had this planned all along." He bitched at his three brothers-in-law.

"Piper and Prue seemed to think that it would be for your own good buddy. Sorry but you know that we don't tell them no." Leo offered apologetically.

"That doesn't mean that I don't have the right to still be mad at you jerks." Henry said pulling himself up off the floor.

"Yeah well we don't blame you we were only doing as we were told." Andy said defending their actions.

"I had nothing to do with this I didn't know about it until I walked in here and saw you passed out so you can't blame this one on me." Coop said pleading his innocence.

"You I believe for some odd reason but those other two need to grow a set and stand up to their wives." Henry said pointing at Andy and Leo.

"So do you think you're ready to give orbing another try?" Leo asked finally.

"Yeah I think I'm ready to give it a go." Henry said remembering the promise he had made his brother.

"Alright you don't have to try anything big just orb to the kitchen." Andy coached him.

Henry closed his eyes and he felt his body enveloped with orbs.

All the women were still sitting in the kitchen shooting the shit when Henry orbed in. He was beaming from ear to ear. That was the first time he had ever orbed on his own.

"Henry you orbed all by yourself." Paige exclaimed she was very proud of her husband.

"Yeah thanks to more than a little help from Leo and Andy I think I might get this thing under control yet." Henry said confidently.

Piper and Prue both shared a look. "Oh honey that is really great now orb back into the other room I'm fairly sure I have sisters to kill." Paige said looking at her oldest two sisters. Henry did as he was told he really didn't want to piss his wife off.

"First of all Missy Paige there will be no killing of anyone we didn't do anything." Piper replied.

"Sure there is no way you guys would have ever used a spell on him or anything like that." Paige replied sarcastically.

"It wasn't a spell we just sent him on a vision quest it obviously helped so don't get mad." Prue defended their actions.

"I'm not mad I'm pissed that you didn't tell me. And I'm more than a little ashamed that I didn't think of it myself." Paige said relenting some.

"You can't win them all Paige you do hold the title as the cool aunt you're the one that told the kids personal gain is good for the soul." Nicole reminded her.

"This is very true but I think I might be slipping in that department just a little. Piper let them build a damn fort in the living room and she gave them nerf guns and light sabers I'm not sure how I can compete with that." Paige said getting a little flustered.

"Just let Ricky and Jason stay the night and you should be good or at least on par with Piper." Eva said helpfully.

"Ha, ha Eva that is very funny I will have you know that I have to let him stay all night or I would never see my daughter my only daughter at that. Besides that I don't even know that he is here sometimes until I get up the next morning." Piper replied.

"That's alright I lose track of my son all the time. But he is normally at Phoebe's house so I don't worry so much." Billie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about him either because he is too tame for either of my girls to date." Phoebe assured her giving her a wink.

"I should be a little scared to know the answer but I wonder what the older kids are up to." Piper mused if only she knew she would be livid.

* * *

Henry adjusted the hat on his head so that it was tilted at an angle. Chris looked over at his younger cousin and fought the urge to laugh. "Hank what the hell are you doing?" he asked not really wanting to know.

"I'm trying to look like I fit in around here the only thing missing it the cigarette but I don't smoke so that is out. I would kill for a fuckin pinch right about now." Henry replied casually.

"Me too but we're not going to get that until we get our asses out of here. which is never going to happen unless we solve this damn case." Chris said opening the door to the building in front of them.

They stepped into the cold sterile environment of the city morgue. "God I don't know how Wyatt stands it in here all the time." Henry grumbled. While he had no problem viewing bodies while they were still fully clothed it was an entirely different thing all together when they were lying naked on a slab.

"Because Wy has no people skills he works better with the dead." Chris commented dryly.

"Hey you two might want to try not saying things like that when I can hear you." Wyatt said poking his head around the corner.

"Had I known that you hear that I would have said worse bro." Chris retorted.

"Besides we're not even here to see you. We're here to see your wife we need to talk about the evidence." Henry added.

"Well then you know the way." Wyatt said pointing them in the right direction.

Liz was standing over the mayor's clothes going over them one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything. She looked up when she felt someone standing over her shoulder. "Hi boys I was wondering when I was going to see you two in here." she greeted them cheerfully.

"We were wondering if you made any headway with that button." Henry replied getting right to the point.

"I can tell you that it wasn't Frank's button he has all of his." Liz informed them.

"What about the symbol on the button?" Chris asked.

"It looks like a number but I still can't make it out." Liz said shaking her head she wished that she had more for them to go on besides that.

"Is it at all possible that the number is 13.5?" Henry asked sharing a look with Chris.

"It could be let me take a closer look." Liz said. She put the button underneath her magnifying glass and studied it closely for a moment. "That is exactly what it says. I just have no clue what it means."

"It means twelve jurors, one judge, and a half ass chance." Chris informed her.

Liz raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Ok is that supposed to mean something to me? Because it obviously means something to you." she asked she could never really understand what those two were talking about until they explained it to her.

"It means whoever that button belongs to has been in prison." Henry explained.

"Well that is curious because I know for a fact that Frank was in prison for a little while. Let me check something out real quick." Liz said as she went to the suit jacket that the mayor had been wearing. "It says the same thing on Frank's buttons." She reported.

"So this could be a prison connection?" Calleigh asked writing in her note pad once again.

"We're not saying that for sure we're just saying. With the exception of me and Hank what does every member of our little gang wear?" Chris asked.

Wyatt catching on before anyone pulled a necklace out of his shirt it was a silver chain with a Triquetra on it. "We all have these but you don't so you can say your hands were clean if we ever get caught." He reported proudly.

"Very good Wy. Lizzie make you he gets a cookie later." Henry said patting his cousin on the head like he was a dog.

Liz rolled her eyes and ignored him. "But if we go with the prison theme I have to point out to you that Greg has been in prison too." She reminded them.

"This might not be about prison Lizzie this could actually have to do with a gang like we thought to begin with." Chris said.

"Lizzie and I have just about ruled that out there were powder burns on his suit jacket. It was on the arm meaning someone wanted him to suffer so it was personal. And since Frank has buttons like the one you found it is entirely possible that it came off of another one of his jackets." Wyatt pointed out playing devil's advocate.

"Thank you for that Wy we already thought of that but it seems unlikely they have people to clean those offices. And as you pointed out he has all his buttons. I'm sorry but the cleaning people would have already picked it up had it been his. So therefore the only logical conclusion is it was dropped by his killer this morning after the office had been cleaned last night." Henry explained his thought process.

"That actually makes a lot of sense Henry but I'm still stuck on the number." Liz said putting her index finger to her temple deep in thought.

"Well it has to be the name of Frank's gang. Chris and I have just a few leads to check out on that front but we should have this all sorted out in no time." Henry assured her.

"Can I print the whole 13.5 thing or not?" Calleigh asked all she cared about was getting her story.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Cal I only say that because Frank may be dead but his gang is still around. I would hate to see something happen to you because of a stupid story." Chris said biting his lip a little unsure on that one.

"Chris I am Victor Bennett's daughter-in-law they anyone would be a fool to mess with me." Calleigh replied like it was no big deal.

"And that is the perfect reason to mess with you." Henry pointed out.

"He has a point Cal I don't think I would print that if I were you. Unless of course Holmes and Watson here plan on rounding up the whole gang." Wyatt agreed with his brother and cousin.

"Please I can see the headline now. The two feds who were kicked off the police force solve mayor's murder. I'll be fine you guys worry too much." Calleigh said she knew how to take care of herself.

"Cal don't start with the reporter bullshit right now this is serious. Don't make us have to sit on you while you type up your story. Because believe me we will do it. Actually we'll do worse than that we'll tell grandpa and you know he'll make you kill the damn story. He does have a lot of pull with the newspaper." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Damn Chrissie mom would be so proud of her little Peanut right now. That was such a mom like threat bro that it wasn't funny. I never knew that my baby brother had it in him." Wyatt said teasing his brother.

"For the last time Wy I'm not the baby that is Jack and Mel." Chris replied crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Yeah Chris that is a real good way to show it that is really mature." Wyatt shot back.

"Says the man who at the age of twenty-one went and hunted down his childhood teddy bear so he could sleep with him." Chris pointed out.

"Hey don't you bring Wuvey Bear into this mess this is between me and you. It just ain't right when you want to bring a man's bear into it." Wyatt replied. It was hard for Chris to get upset with the big goofball when he started acting like that.

Chris really tried hard not to let Wyatt see the smile that was tugging at the edges of his mouth. But it was useless he had to bend over and grab his sides from laughter. "Oh Wy that is why I love you so much. You can always make me laugh even when I'm trying to be pissed at you."

Wyatt lit up a cigarette and took a drag off of it before he answered his brother. "It's a gift really. Now you go do what you have to do while I tie up all the loose ends around here." he suggested.

"Yeah we're out of here thanks bro. We will touch base with you later." Chris replied.

"Lizzie if you come up with anything else in that evidence you know how to reach me." Henry said touching his finger to his temple meaning he was talking about his telepathy.

"Yeah you got it Hank." Liz assured him.

* * *

"Who the hell decided that it would be a good idea to start making shine without Ro?" Roman asked as he stepped into the basement of the manor.

"Roman I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to announce things like that. You never know who could be watching this house." Cole said giving him an annoyed look.

"Really listen to Cole little brother. He is the one who will have to keep you out of jail if that happens." Chuck warned him.

"Not even Cole would be able to keep him out of jail not with me prosecuting anyway." Jake replied he had finally found it in his heart to show up at the manor.

"Please all I have to do is pay off the right judge and everything would be fine." Cole said like he was crazy for even thinking such a thing.

"Parks take it easy on that mash you're going to fuck it up royally." Roman said watching what Parker was doing. He walked over to him and took over his duties.

"Where the hell are Prue and Lilly?" Jake asked.

"They went shopping they had nothing better to do and they weren't helping us any so we sent them off." Cole replied.

"This is absolute bullshit Wy never has to do anything all he has to do is mess with dead bodies while we do all the work." Parker bitched as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Some of us have to stay out of jail if this all ever blows up in our faces. Parks you and I will be the first two they haul off in chains." Chuck pointed out he knew the risks that they were taking.

"No one is going to jail you should just calm down now." Cole said shaking his head at them.

"No I'm pretty you're all going to jail one day. But that is a long way off so we won't worry about it now." Jake replied letting a smirk grace his face.

"Enough all of you get your asses to work now. I have listened to you jaw for the last fifteen minutes. You're going to run us all out of business if you don't shut up." Piper yelled down the stairs at them.

"See now you really got us in trouble Parks." Cole said trying to hide a smile.

"I'm just saying you won't see one of my sisters going to jail." Parker grumbled.

"Relax if we go to jail I already have a plan on how to break us out." Chuck assured him.

"I seriously hate you sometimes Chuck." Parker groaned as he got back to work.

"You're not the only one but I can't stay mad at him long he is the only one who can tolerate my sister." Jake replied.

"Prue is not as bad as you all make her out to be." Chuck defended his ladylove.

Jake threw his hands up in the air "It's official love really is blind."

"Shut up and get back to work before we all get in trouble again." Parker said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Now I am more than willing to start taking suggestions from anyone who has them. We have about an hour to get them all back or we are going to be in big trouble." Mel said she was grasping at straws. Personally she was willing to give them two more hours but Val and Carly were both about to have one hell of a fit.

"Aunt Mel give Uncle Cole a little bit more time he will come through he always does." Paige assured her aunt.

"I know that Cole will come through not for one second do I doubt that. But your Aunt Val and your Aunt Carly are not patient women. Your dad did promise that he would chaperone tonight so it would be nice if we could get them back in time." Mel replied.

"Maybe if we don't get them back then I won't have to go through the torture known as prom." Billy said hopefully.

"Billy shut up and don't talk like that I know you don't want to make Val hyperventilate." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"And if you don't care about Val's sanity think of the rest of us. We don't want to have to hear it." Ricky replied he really could do without Val's dramatics she was as bad as Prue ever dared to be.

"Hey don't talk about me like I'm not in the room." Val said sounding highly indignant.

"So changing the subject. Em, Hails what are we going to do later while they're all out?" Penny asked.

"Sorry Penny but you and Hails are flying without me I have a date with Jack." Emily said turning her head to kiss Jack she was still sitting on his lap.

"Hails what are we doing then?" Penny asked she couldn't believe that her girl was deserting her.

"I was going to just hang around the house and watch TV." Hailey replied.

"Well now you're not because we are going to do something until Emily gets back from her date. And then we will think up something else to do." Penny said it was in the nature of an order.

Alan shot Jack one hell of a frosty look. "Actually I have a great idea we'll all go out together. Hails you can claim Brady for the night he doesn't bite I promise. And Penny we'll get little Glen to go out with you." Jack said coming to one hell of a compromise that Alan could live with.

"Yeah that works too." Penny agreed.

Cole chose that moment to shimmer in and he wasn't alone he was accompanied by a swirl of orbs that turned into Kyle.

"Cole why the hell did you bring Kyle with you?" Mel asked him in disbelief.

"Because if anyone knows what's going on here Kyle does. He got his ass sucked into one of these books before with Paige." Cole explained himself.

"Doesn't this kinda mess up the whole we don't want anyone to know what we're doing thing?" Huck asked it made a lot of sense to him.

"No because I will swear on a stack of holy bibles that I won't tell anyone if that is what you want me to do." Kyle assured him.

"So what did you find out Cole?" Carly asked him.

"The guy who wrote the book happened to be a witch he went bad. He didn't really go bad he just couldn't write a book to save his life." Cole explained.

"Ok you're going to have to explain that a little bit more Uncle Cole." Brady said just a little bit confused.

"Very simply put he couldn't write a book to save his life so he invented a camera that would suck people into a book that would write itself. He would then take everything and copy it down. The man couldn't write a horrible book after that. Well of course some other witches found out and stripped him of his powers. Somehow my brother Greg managed to get his hands on that camera and book I don't know what he needed it for but that is a moot point." Cole explained some more. Although he had his suspicions that his son had been the one to go dig up that book.

"What happened to the people that got sucked into the books?" Hailey asked she thought it was a pretty valid question.

"Once the book wrote itself they were released from the book. It never took very long only a matter of hours." Cole replied.

"So do you think we would be better off just letting this play out or not?" Huck asked he really just wanted to get his sister back.

"That is one way to do it or you could always write them out of the book to make it go faster if that doesn't work you could always try using a spell." Kyle said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah because you're talking to a group of people who really needs to be messing around with spells Kyle." Mel said sarcastically.

" I was just making a suggestion Mel. Has anyone ever told you that you're exactly like your mom?" Kyle asked her. The back of Mel's neck turned a deep shade of red.

"Never ever say that to her again Kyle that is if you value your life." Patty pointed out to him.

"Well she is exactly like Piper I can't help it. I call it the way I see it." Kyle said digging himself an even deeper hole.

"Kyle just keep in mind that she has her mother's powers and she will not hesitate to blow your ass up." Ricky gave him a friendly word to the wise.

Mel having had enough out of Kyle flicked out her fingers and blew him up into a million tiny little orbs. "Well he was pissing me off Charlie don't look at me like that." She said when she saw the look her cousin was giving her.

"Well if I let you blow him up when you're pissed the next thing I know you'll be blowing me or Carly up." Patty replied.

"Ow shit that hurt." Kyle bitched when he was whole again.

"Sorry my temper is under control now. Anyway we'll give them another half an hour before we try a spell or something to get them out." Mel said making an executive decision. She got a round of nods agreeing to her statement.

* * *

A/N: So we have one more chapter left to go in this episode. Mel had to have her little Piper moment there at the end. Next chapter there are some surprises in store Hank is going to realize that he forgot something that he never thought he would forget. And Chris might not be single anymore. I thought it was time for Kyle to make an appearance we don't see nearly enough of him. Henry finally managed to orb by himself after his little talk with Mark. Alan is still a little pissed with Jack for dating Emily. Andy has a little surprise for Prue next chapter and Parker may find himself looking for a new place to live. Not to mention the younger kids have to get ready for Prom. Until next time please review.


	7. Questions Answered

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Charmed Crazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions Answered

The thirteen were gathered around the dining room table at the manor. They were noticeably missing one person but they couldn't get a hold of Greg to tell him what was going on nor had he asked. So they decided to carry on without him. Things weren't that different from their time. Although they weren't really sure how it had got so late so fast time seemed to have sped up.

"So how is the investigation coming?" Big Henry asked his son and nephew.

"It's going Uncle Henry personally I think that it was wrong of them to take you guys off the case." Chris said leaning back in his chair.

"As long as you two are working a case I'll never really be off a case you keep me and Andy in the loop." Henry replied.

"They only keep us in the loop because they have a tendency to use our officers to do their leg work." Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it you guys get peeved when we use Jackson and Morris but they're the only two we can trust." Hank replied.

"No they're not peeved the only wish that they can be on the investigation too." Prue corrected her nephew.

"At least they're still on the force and they can investigate." Troy said bitterly.

"Oh Troy try not to sound so bitter. Hank and Chris got kicked off the force too and I don't see them still moping." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"We did the same damn thing and yet they got to go play fed and I'm stuck being a P.I." Troy groused.

"Troy maybe someone will pull some strings and get you reinstated. Because you didn't do anything wrong it's just after we got kicked off and then we exposed that car theft ring he was letting run he had to throw someone under the bus and it turned out to be you. He knew who he could mess with." Chris replied trying to calm him down.

"He chose Troy because he knew that my hands would be tied." Victor informed the room.

"So did you guys crack this case or not?" Piper asked what she really wanted to know was could they operate their business freely or not.

"I think that it is safe to say we've got it in the bag." Henry replied lacing his fingers together behind his head.

"So you're going to make us guess?" Prue asked her cousin sarcastically.

"It would ruin all our good fun if we just came out and told you." Chris said a smirk making it's way across his face.

"Either you tell me now or I kill you. If you had any clue what I've been through today you wouldn't play with me." Bianca told them forgetting for a moment that she didn't make threats.

"Oh that was dangerously close to a threat B and we all know that you don't make threats." Lilly taunted her.

"So do you guys just want the answer or do you want to know how we arrived at the answer?" Chris asked knowing that he was going to have to tell them sooner or later.

"We want to know how you arrived at the answer. With the two of you the explanation is always good." Phoebe informed her nephews.

Henry and Chris both stood from their chairs getting into their lecture mode. "So of course our first suspects were Chuck, Troy, and grandpa. After talking to all of them we ruled them out. So then are next logical choice was Frank's wife she stood to gain the most from his death. But after talking to her and thinking about the murder weapon we were forced to conclude that she couldn't have done it." Chris opened up.

"Thanks by the way for having so much faith in me." Chuck bitched.

"Anyway after we talked to Frank's wife we went to track down Jackson and Morris. Who told us that there were some witnesses who saw a Model A with a fucked up fender racing away from the scene. And then we remembered that Liz and I found a button when we were looking for evidence at the scene this morning so we went to the city morgue. To look for her and Wyatt." Henry went on.

"This was after we talked to Frank's lawyer and got nowhere. He denied all of Frank's gang involvement and he even suggested that we look at Troy closer. So then we went and checked out other things. We left the other gangs out of it because we knew that Troy and B would cover that. And I don't see either of them jumping to deny that." Chris went into more detail.

"At which point they came to me. I had the button and I couldn't make shit out of it. It had a number on it that I couldn't really make out. And the same number was on Frank's buttons. But he had all of his buttons so I knew there was no way it could belong to him. What's more is whoever killed him wanted him to feel some pain before he died so they shot him in the arm at close range." Liz picked up for them.

"What is the big deal about this fuckin button?" Roman asked.

"We will get to that in a minute. Anyway we managed to figure out that the button said 13.5 and it stands for twelve jurors, one judge, and a half ass chance. From that we were able to conclude that the killer had been in prison. Frank too was in prison for a little while so it made sense. And we also knew that the killer had to have dropped the button because had it been Frank's off of another suit the cleaners would have picked it up." Henry explained some more.

"Once we had all that we knew who did it." Chris announced.

"How did you guys figure all that out from a button and a messed up fender?" Calleigh was curious.

"Who did it?" Prue asked she just wanted the answer to that question.

"We knew who did it because when we talked to them they kept trying to place the blame on someone else. And good old Watson over there has eagle eyes. He noticed that he was missing a button and what the symbol on it was." Chris said a smile spreading across his face.

"Again who the hell did it?" Paige asked she was really about to loose her patients with the two of them.

Henry gave his mother a shrug of his shoulders before he answered. "It was his lawyer." He said simply he knew that his mom and aunts didn't know that Greg was his lawyer. "Now we figured this out because we knew that his lawyer had been in an accident recently and he stood to gain the most by killing him he would have gotten up close and personal when he killed him. He was the second in command with Frank out of the way he could run the gang himself. Prue helped out a lot with her statement."

"Well who is his lawyer?" Phoebe asked no knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Aunt Pheebs you're not going to like this but Greg is his lawyer." Chris managed to get out before the world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The thirteen along with Greg reappeared in the middle of the pent house. Wyatt got down on his knees and kissed the ground. "Oh thank you God. I don't know how much longer I could have stood to be stuck there."

"If I were you I wouldn't be thanking God right now I would be thinking Hailey. She is the one who made time speed up in the book. For your information you were stuck in a book and Hails wrote it so things would move faster. But it still wasn't moving fast enough for us so we wrote a spell to get you guys out of there." Mel informed them with her hands on her hips.

"Well in that case thank you Hails." Henry said kissing her wetly in the center of her forehead.

"Ew Hank you slobber worse than a dog." Hailey complained wiping her forehead off.

"I know it and you know it but he doesn't seem to care." Chris said chuckling.

"So how the hell did we get stuck in there?" Chuck asked not really wanting to know.

"Well when Troy started playing with that camera you guys got sucked into the book it's really a long story that we don't have time for because some of us have a prom to go get ready for." Val explained very quickly.

"Ok we get it we know and we are very sorry that we put you through this." Prue said putting her arm around her little sister.

"The aunts are so going to flip out on us over this one." Liz said shaking her head she could see how much trouble they were going to be in.

"No they're not because you're not going to tell them. We didn't tell them what we were doing. We actually lied to them. So if you guys go down for this so do we. The best thing to do in this case is say nothing." Patty replied she wasn't going to get in trouble for this.

"Ok we got it and we owe you guys one." Parker said laughing at his niece.

"Hey what about us?" Paige asked indignantly she certainly had better things to do than get her parents out of trouble.

Bianca went to her and slipped her arm around her. "We owe you one too kiddo. We know that you're very busy and you have better things to do than get us out of shit." She said almost as if she could read her thoughts.

"Hey don't you go buttering my girl up B. That is my job actually I'm about ready to call her mother to come deal with her ass." Chris said not noticing the looks that both Bianca and Paige had on their faces.

"Yeah Chris that reminds me I have to talk to you about something totally unrelated." Bianca said and when Chris made no move do to anything she added "Now and in private."

"Ok lets go to my room." Chris said leading her off.

"With those two I don't even want to know." Henry said shaking his head he didn't think anything of his girlfriend and his cousin going off together.

"Ok well you guys are back and I strongly suggest that you think up a lie to tell the aunts. But we really have to go get ready now and I think that you guys should do the same thing." Carly said.

"Alright we get it you guys are super excited go get ready we'll come to the manor and see you before you go." Roman laughed.

Mel went to him and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later babe behave yourself tonight." She gave Huck her hand so he could teleport them out.

Once they were gone Jake threw himself down on the couch and sighed. "Finally they are gone. I forgot what it was like to be in high school."

"It's not much better when you go to a private academy. But I have things to do so I will be going now." Greg said shimmering out.

"Yeah I can't help it I just don't trust him." Jake said shaking his head.

"Be nice Jakie it would kill mom to hear you say that." Prue admonished her little brother.

"Well I don't trust him either Prue." Brady chimed in.

"You don't start with me mister I will kick your ass. You're on my bad side as it is." Prue warned him.

"Oh I'm not scared of you Ladybug you're all talk." Brady replied smirking at her.

"It does my heart good to know my baby brother can stand up to you Prue." Jake smiled.

"Alright lets get him out of here before him and Aunt Prue get into it." Dom said shimmering him out before he had a chance to get into it with Prue.

"That would be our cue to go too." Jack said as he Alan and Paige orbed out.

"So we have a few hours until we have to be ready. Lets play some playstation." Troy suggested.

"Right I'm up first I have to get my ass off the wall of shame." Wyatt said claiming the other control that Troy didn't have.

* * *

Chris and Bianca were sitting in his room just staring at each other when out of no where Paige orbed in.

"What are you doing here baby girl? Me and your Aunt B have to talk." Chris asked really confused.

"Well I figured if you guys were going to be talking about me then I might as well be here to explain myself." Paige replied.

"Ok what is she talking about B?" Chris asked now he was really confused.

Bianca looked at him with pain in her eyes she knew that telling him this was going to hurt him because he would think that he had hurt Hank. "Chris there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Paige is my daughter too."

Chris had a look of shock on his face he looked to Paige as if begging her to tell him that it wasn't true. "It's true daddy but it wasn't either of your fault. It was a demon he made you guys sleep together and there was nothing you could do about it when mom got pregnant. You had to tell Uncle Hank though because mom was pregnant with me and Vic. I know what you're wondering but Vic is Uncle Hank's son so don't worry he does understand he isn't mad at either of you." Paige explained to him.

"Wow I mean this is just wow. I guess my life is always going to be complicated." Chris mused to himself.

"Like I told mom you two don't have to feel compelled to have me." Paige replied.

"Don't be crazy knowing you there is no way I can live without you in my life now. It's just a lot to take in because I would never in a million years hurt Hank." Chris said in a voice so low he was almost whispering. He was also thinking about the other time line when he had been engaged to Bianca.

"That was the whole point daddy the demon was trying to break the power of three but it didn't work." Paige explained some more.

"Chris just don't hate me ok." Bianca pleaded with him.

"I could never hate you B I know that you wouldn't hurt him anymore than I could. I just never thought that you would be my baby momma that's all." Chris said a small smirk coming to his face.

"Really cute Chris you know I will hurt you if you start calling me that." Bianca said smiling back at him.

"That does explain a lot though. She does act a lot like you sometimes." Chris said.

"Hey I do not don't even talk like that." Paige said it was a Halliwell woman thing to over react when you accused them of being like their mother.

"Honey you're mine I can't deny it. In your sweeter moments though you remind me of your Aunt Oriana." Bianca informed her.

"I know I've heard it before." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Chris scolded her.

"Fine daddy I have things to do and since I now know you're not going to stroke out I have to go." Paige said orbing out.

"She is such a sweet kid she gets it from you." Chris joked.

"No she is like Aunt Piper sometimes which means she gets it from you." Bianca countered.

"So when do we tell Hank?" Chris asked he was afraid of breaking his heart.

"Soon the longer we put it off the harder it will be." Bianca replied.

"Ok I can live with that. And for the record I'm glad you're her mom B." Chris said.

"And I'm glad you're her dad." Bianca said hugging him.

"Chick moment over now. We need to get back to the others before they suspect something." Chris said.

"I totally agree." Bianca said getting up to go and then she turned back to him. "And she is totally you're daughter Chris."

* * *

The parents were waiting around for the girls in the living room of the manor when Calleigh walked in pulling her dad behind her.

"Hey Cal." Parker said walking over to slip his arm around her he was dressed in a black suit with a black tie he had gotten roped into chaperoning too.

"Parker." Eric addressed him slapping him on the back.

"Ok Eric these are Parker's sisters Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. And these are their husbands Andy, Leo, Coop, and Henry. This is my so called dad Eric just keep in mind that I raised him not the other way around." Calleigh said pointing to each person as she spoke.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Eric said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Eric. This is the adopted family over here Derek, Eva, Billie, J.D., Cole, and Nicole. Derek was raised by a herd of wild animals so don't mind him much." Piper replied.

"Parks where are the retards?" Calleigh asked referring to the rest of the thirteen.

"Getting ready and if it isn't obvious I'll tell you right now that my oldest and most annoying niece Prue dressed me." Parker said tugging at his sleeves.

"I could tell you actually match." Calleigh said biting back a smile.

"That was a real nice thing to say to your boyfriend Cal." Parker huffed.

Calleigh ignored him though. "The girls upstairs?" she asked she was going to go give them a hand it would be fun for her since she grew up in a house with two men.

"Yes they would love your help and tell them to hurry up." Piper told her.

"You got it." Calleigh said making her way up the stairs. She turned to issue one last warning to her father "Nature Boy behave and I mean it or I'll have your ass later."

"I'm behaving don't worry." Eric replied.

"She really did raise you didn't she?" Paige asked after hearing the way she talked to him.

"Oh yeah but I don't admit it to her. It gives her a big head." Eric said laughing.

"The same thing can be said about a certain sister of ours." Phoebe said eyeballing Prue.

"Keep up with me and I will send you a bill for taking prom pictures." Prue shot back at her.

J.D. looked down at his watch "Where the hell are those boys?" he asked.

"They have probably been ready for two hours and now they are waiting to come up here because they know how long those damn girls take." Henry said he knew what his daughters and his nieces were like.

"I second that motion Uncle Hen they take entirely too long." Wyatt said orbing in with the rest of the thirteen.

"Shit I already need a drink and we haven't even had to do anything yet." Hank commented.

"I need two I have a feeling this is just going to be one of those nights." Chris replied.

"You two alcoholics are very cute." Paige said focusing on the word alcoholic her son knew better than to say things like that.

"I take it those female dogs and gardening tools are taking their sweet time getting ready." Jake said making an off the wall comment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole asked confused as hell.

"We bet Jakie fifty bucks that he couldn't go two hours without cussing. What he really wanted to say was bitches and hoes." Prue informed him.

"How much longer does he have to go?" Coop asked.

"Five minutes. But on the up side he has thought up really creative ways to cuss." Liz answered.

"I chose not to partake in this bet because I know I can't go five seconds without a profanity slipping out of my mouth." Hank replied.

"Way to know your limitations son." Henry said giving him a thumbs up.

"Ok I think I'm going to go check on the girls. Chuck you go see what your little brother is doing right about now." Prue ordered her fiancé.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said throwing her a mock salute before he shimmered out.

"Roman you look nice where are you going?" Eva asked her son.

Roman was dressed in a green polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He hadn't been talked into chaperoning and he didn't think he wanted to be there for that matter. "Oh me and some friends from high school are going out." He answered his mother.

"I'm still trying to figure out how that ass talks his way out of everything that we have to do." Troy mused.

"Very simple he has a gift. He either claims he has to work or he gets his ass kidnapped." Lilly informed her friend.

"Lilly go easy on your brother he can't have the easiest life he does work for your Aunt Piper and his girlfriend is his manager." Derek warned her.

"Derek so does Lilly but I get what you're saying." Eva replied kissing her husband.

"I could have sworn that once upon a time we put a ban on parental displays of affection." Jake said cocking his head to the side.

"You did but that doesn't mean that we listen to you." Phoebe said pinching her son's cheek.

"Prue went to supervise the girls Lizzie you should probably go supervise Prue or no one is ever getting out of this house tonight." Wyatt said sighing.

"No chance in hell I'm going up there this is Prue we're talking about and I'm not going to tempt fate. Wy we just got her off of our backs I don't want to give her a reason to get started again." Liz said she was sane she wasn't about to go do anything stupid where Prue was concerned.

"Lizzie honey you deserved to have Prue on your asses you were both idiots." Nicole pointed out to her daughter.

"And on that note I'm going to go check on Prue and maybe even sick her ass on Chris." Liz said not really wanting to get into that whole subject.

* * *

"Ok that is enough Val I don't want to look like one of the cheap whores that Hank and Chris throw in jail." Mel said when she felt that Val and Carly were getting carried away with her makeup.

"Really I think you two are getting just a little carried away. Mel and I are not some dolls you can dress up and make up anyway you feel like." Patty agreed.

"Look as long as you two have the reputation as the two Halliwell women who were born a little low on estrogen it is our job to make sure you look good." Val replied like they were both talking crazy.

"Val really Mel is right they both look a couple of cheap whores." Calleigh put her two cents in.

"I agree with Cal. Carly, Val you two go finish getting ready I will take care of them." Prue ordered her sister and her cousin away from the other two.

"Well I guess it is a good thing I came up here then it looks like you're going to need all the help you can get." Liz said as she walked into Mel's bedroom.

"No shit tell your roommate to get her ass up here too. We need to work on the disasters otherwise known as my sister and my cousins." Prue replied shaking her head she didn't know how they got anything done without her.

"Lilly get up here according to Prue this is a state of emergency." Liz yelled out the door. Lilly came rushing through the door a few seconds later.

"What is the problem?" Lilly asked a little out of breath.

"The problem is as you can see my little sister and my little cousin got carried away on themselves and on these two we need to make them look presentable and we need to do it quickly." Prue replied.

"That isn't a problem. Between me, you, Liz, and Cal we've more than got it covered but we better get to work now." Lilly said taking in the state of the girls they were going to have to work on.

* * *

"Ok this is fucking hell there is no way I can dance in these shoes." Ricky announced after he had walked across his living room testing out the shoes he had on.

Huck sat down on the couch and started unlacing his shoes "Bradford try mine on for size they're too big for me."

Huck and Ricky both took a shoe off and traded to see how it would work out. "That is perfect give me the other shoe." Ricky said after he had taken a couple of steps.

"God how I remember those days me and Wy used to have to trade shoes all the time." Chuck said walking in on them.

"Yeah that is why I tried my shoes on first." Eli replied.

"Not all of us can be as smart as you are Morris." Ricky shot back at his friend.

Chuck looked over at Billy and he saw that he was shaking like a leaf. "Billy are you ok?" he asked worried about him.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need something to eat." Billy replied trying to get his shaking under control he had juvenile diabetes and if he didn't eat right he got the shakes.

Chuck walked into the kitchen and pulled a blood sugar monitor out of the drawer. He had juvenile diabetes too but he had grown out of it. He walked back over to Billy. "Give me a finger." He ordered him he took his blood and he shook his head when he saw what it came back as. "Billy this is stupid you know you have to take care of yourself your blood sugar is only fifty-five right now. Ricky do you have any food in here?"

"No I don't mom and dad haven't taken me grocery shopping yet." Ricky replied.

"I want you to very calmly call Wyatt and tell him to get his ass down here with orange juice and two cookies. He'll know what you're talking about and he will get down here as fast as he can." Chuck replied calmly that had happened to him a couple of times too.

Ricky got in touch with Wyatt telepathically and he orbed in not two minutes later. "Chuck I thought we were past this." He said when he orbed in.

"Dude I grew out of it it's not for me it's for Billy." Chuck said pointing at Billy.

Wyatt held the glass of juice up to Billy's mouth and helped him drink it. "There just drink that and you'll be better. William you know better than to let your blood sugar get low. For the love of God boy I'm a doctor listen to me when I tell you not eating can kill you."

Billy stopped shaking enough and he took the cookies from Wyatt. "Yeah I know it was my bad I just lost track of time. And it is getting better this is the first time this has happened in like three months."

"Now that I've stopped Billy from going into a diabetic coma. Let me get a look at you guys." Wyatt said turning to the other three.

"Dude I know I have to look like a fuckin fairy in this pink shit but take that up with Carly that is the color her dress is." Eli said pointing to the pink bow tie and the pink vest he was wearing.

"At least it is a manly dark pink and you didn't get stuck in this pale yellow shit if anyone looks like a fairy it's me." Billy said now recovered enough to make sarcastic comments.

"I can't complain this dark blue is not bad at all." Ricky said thanking God that his girlfriend was sane.

"Oh I think I might be in love with Mel. Red is so my color it totally suits me and my sex god body." Huck replied running his hands over his chest.

"I think I want you to date my sister. I must now go think up ways to break her and Roman up you are epically awesome." Wyatt said sounding very impressed that was something he would have said.

"Huck I thought you said you couldn't wear red. That it had to be blue because it defined your muscles better." Ricky said just a tab bit confused.

"That was until Mel lost the coin toss and we got stuck with red. I know you remember that ridiculously horrible day of dress shopping with Mel, Charlie, Carly, Val, Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe. Never again do I want to have to go through that." Huck said dramatically.

"Dude Aunt Piper told you that you were worse than all the girls combined. It took you longer to pick your fuckin tux than it took Mel to pick her dress." Ricky replied rolling his eyes.

"I can't decide now I either want you to date my sister or I want to adopt you as my little brother Huck." Wyatt said he was being a goofball again as usual.

"Huck is there a special reason that you're tie isn't tied?" Chuck asked him.

"I can't exactly tie a tie Chuck it is not encompassed in my complete and total badassness." Huck replied.

Chuck went over to him and had his tie tied in like three seconds. "Being engaged to Prue Halliwell and being a gym teacher has it's perks I have to wear a tie to conferences and a lot of the places I take Prue."

Ricky consulted his watch. "I guess we better head up to the manor I doubt the girls are ready but God help us if we are late."

* * *

"I don't think I know any of the handsome men that just walked through the door." Phoebe exclaimed when the guys walked into the living room of the manor.

"I'm pretty sure that the one in the red is mine but I don't ever remember him cleaning up this nice before." Eric cracked when he saw Huck. Huck really was the spitting image of his father.

"Eric I'm pretty sure that Cal warned you to behave yourself because I got the same speech. Don't make me have to wrestle you and mess my tux up." Huck replied.

"You're on tomorrow morning same place as always." Eric shot back.

"Billy are you doing ok?" J.D. asked his son he knew there was only one reason Wyatt would be looking for orange juice and cookies.

"Yeah other than the fact that I have a tie on that is the same color as baby puke I'm fine." Billy replied.

"That's not what he meant and you know it Billy." Billie said looking her son in the eyes.

"I'm fine mom I just let my blood sugar get a little low." Billy said not wanting her to worry about him.

"Billy that is dangerous although I can say you're not as bad as Chuck was when he had it." Eva said shaking her head.

"And that is why I am on a very strict eating schedule which as of right now is being disrupted." Chuck said pretending to consult his watch.

"Eli I have to say you clean up much better than your brother D.J. does." Darryl commented to his son. He and Shelia had shown up in the time it took for Wyatt to orb down to Ricky's house.

"Darryl be nice." Shelia admonished him her husband could be such a child sometimes.

Roman walked over to Huck and put his arm around his shoulder. Or he did the best he could seeing how Huck was taller than him. "Alright buddy this is where you and I have a little talk. I don't have to threaten you because Mel will kick your ass if you step out of line. But just remember that she is my girlfriend and everything will be fine. Other than that have a good time and keep your hands to yourself. If I find out that you so much as looked at her wrong I will kill you and they will never find the body."

"I got it you don't have to worry I have good sense despite how I act at times Mel scares the living hell out of me. I'm not stupid that is one woman I don't want to mess with." Huck said adamantly he might be dumb and a pothead but he wasn't stupid.

"Good as long as you and I understand each other." Roman said with a fake smile on his face. He was having second, third, and fourth thoughts about Mel going to prom with Huck but he wanted her to be happy so he couldn't say anything to her about it.

"Roman James you behave yourself. Your threats would be much more credible if he wasn't taller than you." Eva warned her son.

"Not you too mom I have been called an elf, a hobbit, and a troll and Val was the one who called me all those things so that was just from her. That is not to mention the countless names that Prue has called me." Roman replied incredulously. He couldn't believe that his own mother would stoop so low as to make fun of his height or lack there of.

"Dude you and my stupid ass older sister trade insults all the time. She called you a midget earlier and then you called her a cheap whore so I don't think you're being picked on." Jake said rolling his eyes at how stupid his ex-fiancé's twin brother was being. Hell it hurt him to even think that phrase he couldn't believe that he and Lilly were really over. The breakup sex had been mind blowing but he rather still have her.

"Cookie Dough don't start now you two have been good all day. I don't care that Prue isn't in the room right now she will find out about it and you two will have one hell of a blow up." Chris said wanting to avoid a fight between those two if at all possible.

"Then I really will need a drink." Hank chimed in only to get a frosty look from his mother and his Aunt Piper. He knew that his former alcoholism was nothing to joke about it had damn near killed him. But as he explained to them he didn't drink because he was hooked on it he drank because it had numbed his pain. They just never seemed to understand that.

Calleigh, Lilly, Liz, and Prue all came bouncing into the room at that moment. "Ok they are ready. Carly and Val had made a mess out of all four of them but I think we managed to fix everything." Prue said by way of greeting.

"We did better than fix them we made them look amazing. I strongly suggest that you give your sister and your cousin pointers on what the hell is what." Liz said itching to get into a heated argument with Prue.

"And this is why B stays out of things like this in case anyone was wondering." Bianca said she was smart enough not to get into it.

"No B stays out of things like this because you are just as bad as those girls are. I swear you should never be allowed to have daughters I shudder to think how profoundly fucked up they will be fashion wise." Prue replied.

"Hey leave her alone B can't help it that she is more kick ass." Chris said that was his baby momma they were talking about that way. And he had to admit that their daughter was the exact same way. He sent her a look that said 'see I told you she was your daughter.'

"_Chrissy I know that she got that from me but she is still your daughter." _Bianca thought towards him with a smirk. She knew that he could hear her by the look that crossed his face. "Thank you Chris." She said out loud.

"Really cut her some slack. I rather date her and have her be able to kick my ass than have to worry about her taking three fucking hours to get ready like some of my female cousins who happen to share an apartment with me." Hank replied.

"Just hold that thought for a little while because we have to get those girls out of this house." Lilly retorted.

"Hey girls come on." Calleigh yelled up the stairs but that didn't really work out to well for her.

"Watch this you'll never get them down here that way." Bianca said she stood up so she could yell better. "Melinda get your ass down here and get your cousins down here with you."

"B I hate you right now for not stopping Prue so don't talk to me. I would really like to kick your ass." Mel yelled back.

"Mel only in your dreams just get your ass in the living room." Bianca shouted right back and then she sat back down. "They'll be down in just a second."

"B I don't see how you think that is going to work." Prue said but at just that moment all four girls came into the living room with Mel bringing up the rear.

"Because Mel and I have an understanding." Bianca replied she couldn't help but think that Paige didn't have a prayer for a hope with her as a mother and Mel for an aunt.

"Wow Charlie you look wow that's all I can say." Ricky said at a loss for words when he saw his girlfriend standing there in her midnight blue gown and her silver heels. Her hair was down and laying on her shoulders in curls.

"You look pretty amazing too Ricky." Patty replied.

"Val the way you look more than makes up for me having to wear these ugly ass colors." Billy said.

Val had on a strapless pale yellow gown and black heels. Her hair was pulled back but she had put curls in the back of her head. "You look nice too Billy. And those colors look good on you."

"Carly I say you should forget about Jason and me and you should get something going." Eli said flashing her a smile.

Carly had on a pink dress and white heels. Her hair was pulled up too. "Eli you look really nice right now. But as Prue can attest since she has my phone book you're not at least five years older than me a cop, a firefighter, or a EMT so you have no hope."

"Prue no longer has your phonebook I do and you can have back when you turn twenty." Hank informed his sister.

"Ok before those two can even think about getting started here is my list of complaints. Prue is Satan in heels that is first and foremost. I can't fuckin walk in the shoes that she is making me wear. And she wouldn't let me pull my hair up and oh yeah I'm not supposed to cuss so forgive that slip." Mel listed off. She looked stunning. She had on a red dress that really made her brown eyes pop it had spaghetti straps on it. She had on black heels and her hair was down in layers of curls.

Roman couldn't find his words for a moment "Babe you look amazing. How about this I go change my clothes and then me and you hit Hollywood?" he asked her jokingly.

Mel just starred daggers at him "Huck what did he say to you?" she asked she knew that he had to play his macho alpha male bullshit.

"Nothing too bad. But you do look really good Mel." Huck said.

"Thank you Huck you look really nice too. I think this is the one time you can get away with calling yourself a sex god." Mel replied.

"That is it Huck tomorrow three in the afternoon. Running shorts, socks, shoes and nothing else. Three miles around the neighborhood and then back to the manor you and I are having a flex off I will prove to you that my body is so much better than yours." Hank piped up.

"You are so on." Huck agreed.

"Huck don't do it I know that it is wrong to say this about my own brother but his body is way better than yours he has more muscles he is a marine after all." Carly warned him.

"Hank help you old pregnant aunt up off this couch I have to take pictures." Prue ordered her nephew.

"Sure Aunt Prue." Hank said and he went and pulled her off the couch with seemingly no effort at all.

"Alright the eight of you have flowers that you're supposed to be pinning on each other get to it." Piper ordered clapping her hands.

"Huck you're going to have to turn the other way I'm a lefty." Mel said when Huck turned to the right on her as she was trying to pin a rose on his lapel.

"Sorry I forgot." Huck said turning to the left. "So where do you want this?" he asked holding her corsage. Mel presented him with her right arm.

"Go stand on the staircase you guys have an hour before the damn limo shows up and I've got to take pictures. And don't give me any lip I'm tired, cranky, and seven months pregnant." Prue ordered them.

"Sure thing Aunt Prue but I should warn you, you really sound like Grams when you say things like that." Val said sarcastically.

Roman went to Mel and pecked her on the lips. "Bye babe I've got to go have fun."

"Bye I'll see you later I mean it when I say you better behave yourself or I will kill you." Mel warned him one last time. She was afraid that he and D.J. were going to get into it without her there to stop them.

"Hey I told you about kissing on him. You'll mess up your makeup." Prue protested with her cousin.

"Ignore Ladybug and hold up a minute before you do what Aunt Prue told you. I want anything that you guys have before you even think about leaving I'll give it back later. but Hank and I are working tonight I really don't want to have to bust you guys." Chris said holding his hand out.

"Sarge is making us work you kids tonight in exchange for the night off. He said I'll let you guys off because both the captains said you needed it off but it is a big night for us. And I now I have to pull in some of the guys in from patrol I don't like having to do that because they actually listen and then it gets my hopes up with you knuckleheads." Hank said doing his best impression of Rafe and it wasn't far off the mark.

"Look I don't know what you two are talking about we don't have anything." Val said trying to sound innocent.

Chris looked hard at Val, Carly, and Huck. Val pulled a bottle of vodka out of her purse as did Carly and Huck produced a bag full of joints. Chris took it all and put it in his pockets. "Thank you children." He said sweetly.

"I don't even want to know about this so I'm not going to ask." Paige said shaking her head. Hank found it unbelievable that she didn't have a problem with Carly carting around booze but if he even mentioned it he got in trouble.

"Alright now that juvenile delinquents have gave up their stash you can go let Aunt Prue torture you." Hank said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Roman threw himself down on a barstool in P3 hanging out with his friends and catching up on old times had been fun. But he much rather be with Mel he couldn't help but think that was what he got for dating a girl who was still in high school. He couldn't help it though he just loved her so much that it hurt him to be without her. He couldn't help but think he was getting small dose of what he had put her through when she had thought he was dead.

"What's your poison tonight Roman?" One of Piper's bartenders asked him.

"I'll have a beer Jim." Roman replied that was one of the perks of being Piper's head chef he got free drinks at her clubs. Jim set a beer on the bar in front of him.

"What's bothering you Ro? You look like you just lost your last friend." Jim asked him.

"No I'm pretty good on friends right now Jim. This is woman trouble." Roman replied he felt like adding something you wouldn't understand since you happen to be queer as a three-dollar bill.

"Look I might not know much about women but you have to understand women and men are basically the same my man. Whatever it is that is bugging you, you have to talk it out with her." Jim said looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"That is really easy for you to say Jim you don't know my girl real well then she is stubborn to a fault and she won't listen to a word anyone else has to say." Roman replied taking a long pull off of his beer.

"Who is she anyone I would know?" Jim asked.

"She's a Halliwell lets leave it at that it explains that stubbornness." Roman answered him.

"Lets see the only one who is around your age is Prue but she is engaged to Chuck so it can't be her. So then there is Val but I don't see you going for her type. Oh my God your girl is little sweet Mel isn't she?" Jim guessed.

"Mel is anything but sweet and innocent when she doesn't want to be. She is hardheaded and set in her ways. She also has an iron will she can never just listen to me or let me be right." Roman replied.

Jim looked around and made sure that no one was around to hear him "Yeah she is a lot like the boss. But I'm sure if you tell what you're feeling she would listen."

Roman threw back his head and laughed at that. "She is more than a lot like the boss with a few differences she is her mother. So there is no reasoning with her at all."

"And that is how it all starts. She starts losing her temper more than usual and then she starts standing you up to go do things with other guys. But you don't think anything of it because that's Mel and the way she is the only friend she has that is a girl is Charlie. And then before you know it she doesn't answer your phone calls. Finally one day she comes to you and tells you that she thinks it would be a good idea if you break up. Then one day you find her in the arms of a guy you thought was your friend and would never in a million years do that to you." D.J. said sitting down on the barstool next to Roman.

"What the fuck do you want D.J.?" Roman asked testily he was tired of him and his constant accusations of him stealing Mel away from him.

"I don't want anything Ro I was just telling you how it is. At least that's what it was like for me." D.J. replied nonchalantly.

"Well she wouldn't do that to me Mel and I love each other." Roman protested heartily.

"That's what I thought too and then one day about a year ago she ended it. I know that she likes to say that we both agreed it was better if we were just friends. But the truth is I knew her mind was made up and there was nothing I could do to change it. I didn't want her to be heartbroken even though she broke my heart. It's a sickness really you don't want to hurt her even if she hurts you." D.J. rattled on.

Roman could feel himself getting hotter by the second. "That's not going to happen with me and her D.J. look what you two had is over and you need to accept that."

"Maybe I don't want to maybe I'm still carrying a torch for her. Because I'll say this much for her she is damn good in bed. Sometimes I can still smell her shampoo on my pillow. And miss the way our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly when we were having sex. I miss the way she used to call out my name when she was almost there." D.J. said closing his eyes imagining what he was talking about.

"D.J. you need to shut the fuck up right fuckin now or I swear to God I won't be responsible for what I do." Roman warned him.

"I can't help it shorty me and Mel were great together I just have to make her see that again." D.J. replied taunting Roman.

"You're not ever going to make her see that ever again she loves me she is with me it's time that you faced facts. And I do mean you better shut that stupid shit up." Roman warned him again.

"I have an idea make me." D.J. said giving him a shove.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Roman said standing up to his full height which was almost a foot shorter than D.J.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?" D.J. asked shoving him again.

Roman laughed it off and acted like he was going to walk away that was before he turned and nailed D.J. in the mouth with a pretty wicked right hook. D.J. don't to be outdone hit Roman with a pretty good shot of his own before tackling him to the ground. The two men rolled around on the ground punching each other. D.J. never could get the advantage because Roman knew all kind of moves that Phoebe had taught him for demon fighting. Before they knew it they were being pulled apart. Jason had shown up and he had the handcuffs on D.J. while Derek had Roman's arms pulled up behind his head.

"Darryl Shawn Morris Jr. have you lost you mind?" Darryl asked his son.

"Roman James Nicolae what the hell is going on?" Derek demanded of his stepson.

"What you want me to do with him?" Jason asked D.J. was being a little hard to control.

"Take them over to the table their mothers can deal with them." Darryl answered in a pissed off tone.

"Roman James what the hell were you thinking?" Eva asked her son he had blood dripping from his mouth and nose. She grabbed the bridge of his nose to make sure it wasn't broke.

"Ow mom that hurt." Roman yelled out.

"Good I'm glad it did I had to make sure you didn't get it broken being a stupid ass." Eva said smacking him on the back of his head.

"Darryl Shawn what was that all about?" Shelia asked her son expecting an answer.

When neither boy answered Derek hit one of Roman's pressure points. "I think you had better answer your mother." He advised him.

Piper looked back and forth between them and then she threw back her head and laughed "You guys do not have to worry about them. They will be taken care of tomorrow."

"Piper what are you talking about?" Shelia asked her friend.

"Mel will deal with them because I get the feeling that whole thing had to do with her." Piper replied and both men looked down at the ground.

"Jackson get your damn cuffs off of me I don't know what kind of people you've had those on." D.J. grumbled.

"Ok I just had to make sure that you weren't going to kill Ro. You really are a big bully sometimes Morris you are the only one I know who has to go around beating up on guys half his size." Jason said as he took the handcuffs off his roommate.

"Jackson shut up before I change the locks on the apartment door while you're at work and then you will be forced to sleep on your partners' couch." D.J. threatened him.

"Damn your violent tonight. I thought that was only supposed to be us squad of knuckleheads according to Sarge you patrol guys are supposed to be more civilized than us." Jason grumbled.

"Roman I'm going to let you go now but you better behave." Derek warned Roman.

"I'm fine it's out of my system now just let me go." Roman bitched as Derek released him.

Piper looked at Roman and D.J. shaking her head the whole time. "Boy I feel sorry for you guys. You have to deal with a pissed off Mel and that is not fun at all."

"Aunt Piper you can't call her off?" D.J. whined.

"No and I don't think I would even if I could I know that you have both been warned." Piper replied.

"Morris stop whining you sound like a little girl and didn't see you helping me out when my partners decided to work me over." Jason informed him.

"Hell no your partners are some scary ass dudes. Let me tell you a little story your one partner is seriously crazy if he wasn't a cop he would be in the place where they keep the criminally insane." D.J. said talking about Hank.

"Good I'm glad you're scared of them you should be. You and Ro are both probably going to have to deal with them if you pissed Mel off bad enough. Morris the controlled rage will be unleashed on you. And Ro you're screwed because you will have a hundred and ninety pound gorilla sitting on your chest wailing on you. My partners are both very cerebral but you have to keep in mind if you mess with their sisters or female cousins they become cave men." Jason said.

"That is great let me tell you they call him Hardcore for a reason. Because one time during a live fire exercise he stood up and went running across the training field so he could do what they had to do. You know that you're crazy when marines think you're nuts." Roman huffed.

"As much as I hate to agree with the midget he has been riding the crazy train since Oriana died." D.J. agreed reluctantly.

Paige was about to open her mouth to say something but Jason beat her to it. "I know that neither one of you has the common sense that God gave a dog. Don't talk about my partner that way. I would die for either one of them and I know that they would return the favor. Hell you two are going to get me worked up and I'll beat both your asses I can do it too. When you work with Hardcore and Deadeye you pick up a few things."

Roman pulled on his shirt and smoothed it out "Ok I'm going home and I'm going to sleep if anyone needs me that is where I will be." He announced.

"Yeah I'm going home to I'll see you later Jackson." D.J. said marching out at the same time Roman did.

"Part of me thinks that I should follow them out to the parking lot but the other part me says that I should let them beat the hell out of each other for as long as they want to. They're the ones who are going to have to face the wrath of Mel not me. I've seen it before and it's not pretty." Jason said as he watched them leave.

"Let them go Jason the more beat up they are the more pissed off Mel is going to be. I don't feel sorry for them they brought it on themselves. Now you have a seat you can hang out with us tonight." Piper said.

Jason sat down like he was told he didn't want to piss Piper off.

"So Jay how come you didn't stop by the manor earlier?" Paige asked him she liked him the most she had ever liked any one of Carly's boyfriends.

"Because Carly told me in no uncertain terms that I was not to show up because if I did she would break up with me so fast that it would take a fuckin week for my tiny brain to register what happened. Those were her words not mine. She pretty much told me not to be overbearing the way Roman is with Mel again her words not mine." Jason explained.

"I have such nice daughter she would never think to say something like that." Henry said sarcastically.

"At least your daughter doesn't have the crazy ass temper that my daughter has." Leo replied.

"At least you can trust when your daughter leaves the house that she isn't going to come home drunk and high." Coop replied.

"The same thing can be said about my daughter but that is because she is always with your daughter and they do all their trouble making together." Derek chimed in.

"Oh you guys knock it off." Phoebe admonished them.

"Pheebs Val is kinda you at that age." Prue informed her sister.

"Ok Jackson before we have to listen to those two have this argument yet again tell me why you're not at work." Andy said trying to stop an argument between Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe would agree that her middle daughter was her made over but she would also say that she hadn't really been bad at which point Prue would say that she had been and it would go on and on like that for hours.

"My partners aren't working so Sarge gave me the night off and he told me to make sure I stayed out of trouble." Jason replied.

"So Carly really told you not to come to the manor?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Oh she sure did and I said yes ma'am I don't want to piss her off it isn't fun for me. Because she likes to torture me and she won't tell me what I did to piss her off I have to guess." Jason informed him.

"Jason I'm going to let in on a little secret. You're nuts to date a Halliwell woman we are all crazy." Piper told him.

"Yeah well I happen to like crazy it keeps me on my toes." Jason said shrugging.

"Honey you've got your work cut out for you then." Paige said laying her hand on top of his.

* * *

Chris was standing with his back up against the wall he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be watching for but he was watching none the less. He was watching all his cousins and his friends dancing and stuff hell even Lilly and Jake had declared a temporary cessation in all hostilities. He was the only one standing against the wall doing what he was supposed to be doing being single just down right sucked. Julie wasn't even taking his phone calls at the moment and now knowing what he knew about who Paige's mother was he began to wonder if he was really meant to be with her.

"Chris Halliwell?" A blonde asked walking up to him.

Chris felt a small smile spread across his face "Rachel Hoyt it's good to see you. I get to see that surly ass cousin of yours everyday but I don't see nearly enough of you." he had, had the biggest crush on Rachel in high school.

"It's good to see you too and I know no one who wants to see B everyday. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked him pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I got talked into chaperoning Mel asked and you know I can't tell her no. What are you doing here?" Chris replied giving her a smile.

"I teach English and they talked me into doing this since I'm young and the kids won't feel like I'm a hardcore authority figure." Rachel told him.

"Yeah I got the same speech the funny thing about that is I'm a cop teenagers tend to avoid me when they can." Chris laughed and then he added "So I guess you see a lot of Chuck then."

"Oh yeah everyday and again I don't know anyone who wants to see that pain in the ass everyday." Rachel laughed too.

"Prue does they are getting married." Chris informed her.

"She is another pain in the ass they deserve each other. I'm going to kill that rat he didn't tell me and we eat lunch together sometimes." Rachel huffed.

"Oh don't take it personally my Aunt Phoebe has been torturing the two of them in their free time. He probably doesn't want to hear the word wedding anymore." Chris said.

"So I see that all of your cousins managed to wrangle themselves date to this thing. And you are going stag as usual." Rachel commented.

"You know Julie we're on a break again. That might be why I haven't heard from her in of six months or so I think we are over in everything but name." Chris replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that Chris but you two always did spend more time apart than together even in high school." Rachel reminded him.

"Yeah that is very true and hear I thought that B was the smart one." Chris smirked at her not wanting to get too serious.

Rachel slapped him playfully. "Oh shut up Halliwell B wasn't the only Hoyt who got brains. Speaking of brains I know that your sister has more brains than to be dating Puck Cavanaugh he isn't a bad boy but he is a rounder at times. I have to try not to laugh at some of the things he does in class."

Chris looked at Huck and Mel dancing and shook his head "No they're not dating he is just her date tonight. Mel is actually dating Roman."

Rachel laughed again "I can't imagine that Wy took that too well."

"Not well at all but he took it better than he took Chuck and Prue dating." Chris replied as he fell into easy conversation with Rachel.

"Speaking of Wy I see that he and Liz finally saw the light they can't take their eyes off each other. I had to bust them once for getting too touchy feely." Rachel said laughing again.

"God you and B really need to start talking more that is old news Prue worked her sadistic powers on them and got them together. That girl really is an evil genius." Chris informed her not able to suppress a chuckle.

"So tell me what is new with you." Rachel said wanting to talk to him longer.

"Well there are things that I can't talk about in public as you well know. But oh my mom is pregnant she's having a boy." Chris said.

"That is great Chris." Rachel said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah and he is a handful it's one of those things I can't tell you about here." Chris said leaning in closer to her.

"Chris Halliwell and Rachel Hoyt I know you two aren't trying to reenact high school when you two used to sit together like a bunch of giggling girls and talk about everything." Bianca said as her and Henry walked over to them.

"B you don't get to give me hell I haven't heard from you in months and I had to find out that you were dating Hank from Chase. I'm pretty sure that you're not my favorite cousin anymore." Rachel informed her.

"I'll always be your favorite cousin. And to prove that I'm going to tell you something." Bianca said leaning in closer to her. "Chris and I have a twenty year old daughter from the future running around causing hell."

"B you told him?" Chris accused her.

"I had to I couldn't take the chance that you two would beat the hell out of each other." Bianca replied like it didn't matter.

"C. Perry don't worry I'm cool with it. Hell I even think it's kinda cool. And it really does explain a lot the girl is her mother made over we'll talk about it later." Henry said giving him the thumbs up. He really wasn't upset as long as he was the one who ended up with B he didn't care.

"I have to tell you that you two suck as chaperones but you're not quite as bad as Wyatt and Liz are or Prue and Chuck for that matter." Rachel replied.

"Hey I'm living high school over again tonight I wasn't in a nice place for junior prom cut me some slack." Henry said defensively.

"Or senior prom or graduation but we won't talk about that right now." Bianca said slipping her hand into his.

"Ok I have to say that you two together is a good thing you're both less crazy." Rachel said. But she never once took her eyes off of Chris.

"I'm a Halliwell I was born crazy." Henry announced proudly._ "Deadeye seal the deal man she wants you so bad. I can tell and I'm not even an empath." _He sent to his cousin.

"_Shut up dude it's complicated Julie would be totally pissed." _Chris replied he always had to think about Julie.

"_Fuck Julie and not in that sense because I know you have several times. Rach is here and she wants you, you should go for it." _Henry urged again.

"Hey you two none of that bullshit I don't know what you're saying when you start that." Bianca chastised them.

"I'll tell you later dear." Henry said leaning in to kiss her.

"Really Rach they make me sick. If I it's not 'oh Hank you're so funny.' I have to hear that B said this or that. It to the point that I told him I'm well aware how B's mind works." Chris said he even included a feminine lisp when he was impersonating Bianca.

"Oh Jesus Chris you're the only one I know with enough balls to make fun of those two." Rachel said laughing hard.

Bianca punched him on the arm "I don't talk like that if you're going to make fun of me at least get it right." She told him shaking her head.

"I think that Prue told you to give hitting people a rest for one night because it's not very ladylike." Henry reminded his girlfriend.

"And I know that I don't give a damn what Prue said it's what I do for a living she knows this you know this. I just don't try to fight it." Bianca offered in way of her defense.

"So guess what I did in the men's room. And before you guess remember who my favorite group of people to scare is." Henry told his cousin.

"Teenage boys because the challenge your alpha male superiority. So you probably scared the holy hell out of one of them." Chris replied.

"I busted a kid for alcohol possession and after I confiscated it and it was the good shit unopened. I made him flush the one he had opened." Henry reported he was very proud of himself.

"Hell dude you know you wanna give me a taste I need it bad." Chris said excitedly.

"I know I want one too so lets go grab something to drink. B you want a taste too I know you I'll bring you something back." Henry said.

"Thank you baby." Bianca said kissing him.

"Rachel I'll bring you something back to drink too because this is seriously just like old times." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." Rachel replied.

"Rachel you're still sweet on Halliwell." Bianca accused her when the boys had walked away.

"I am not." Rachel replied too quickly as she tried to keep the smile off of her face.

"You are so and it is about damn time that one of you two made a move. You've had this same little song and dance since freshman year get over it already." Bianca told her she knew almost better than anyone what that was like.

"So maybe I am just a little bit. But come on B you have to admit he is very cute." Rachel admitted.

"Honey he is more than very cute the boy is hot. The two best looking Halliwell males just walked away from us." Bianca replied she was partial to Henry and Chris for the obvious reasons.

"You only say that because you're not attracted to blonde headed men that leaves Wyatt and Jake out. Chris is like your very best friend and Hank is your boyfriend." Rachel accused her.

"Look right over there the cute kid with the dimples he is a Halliwell. He is the aunts' little brother and don't ask because I can't explain that now either." Bianca said pointing to Parker.

"He is cute I can't believe the aunts have a brother." Rachel said.

"Honey make a move on Chris he will never make the first move. Trust me now act like we haven't been talking about them here they come back." Bianca said smiling at Henry when she saw him.

"Here you ladies go." Chris said handing them each a drink.

"Thank you boys." Rachel said.

"You two are welcome." Chris replied taking his drink from Hank.

"Oh shit don't look now but here come the rest of the morons." Henry said referring to their cousins and the rest of their little group.

"Well I see there are some things that haven't changed since high school." Wyatt said walking up.

"Yeah you're still an idiot despite graduating." Chris shot back at his brother.

"And you're still a momma's boy." Wyatt countered.

"This could go on all night so I'm going to stop it. Wyatt shut the hell up." Liz ordered him.

"Really act like grownups and do what you're supposed to be doing." Prue agreed.

"Which is not sucking face with Chuck Prue. You two are honestly going to make me ill." Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"If that makes you sick I know you didn't see my good sister and Ricky just about five minutes ago. I was jealous of the way she kissed him and she's my damn sister." Henry pointed out.

"Val has been very well behaved tonight." Jake commented.

"Yeah because she's with Billy that is the only reason." Parker said he knew he niece well enough to know that.

"Dude you seriously hang out with those girls too much." Chuck told him shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ricky and Patty were out on the floor dancing they were just content to be lost in each other's eyes.

"You know you really do look beautiful tonight." Ricky said grinning at her.

"And you look very handsome." Patty replied grinning back at him.

"I really do love you Charlie." Ricky said.

"I really do love you too Ricky." Patty said they were both silent for a moment.

"Listen I've been thinking." They both started to say at the same time.

"You go first." Ricky said being a gentleman.

"I've been thinking that if you wanted to tonight then I'm ready now." Patty said trying hard not to blush.

"Charlie I was going to say the same thing." Ricky said laughing.

"Alright then it's a date." Patty replied laughing.

"Lets just hope to God your sister and Val don't find out. We will never hear the end of it." Ricky said pulling her closer to him.

"Well I know that I'm not going to tell them so the only way they could possibly find out would be from you." Patty told him reasonably.

"I won't tell them that is for sure those two girls couldn't keep a secret to save their lives." Ricky replied rolling his eyes.

"I love you so much that it hurts." Patty told him looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I love you too Charlie more than you'll ever know and I always will." Ricky assured her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So how does it feel to know you're making everyone jealous by dancing with the prom king?" Huck asked Mel as they twirled around on the dance floor.

"Pretty damn good I never thought that I would be this girl. As you can tell by my class rank I'm more of a brain and I'm not all that popular. But enough about me I can't help but notice that you and your queen are avoiding each other tonight." Mel replied giving him a shy smile. She let very few men into her thoughts the way she was letting Huck in now.

"First of all I don't think you're that girl Mel I mean you were on prom court you have to be kinda popular. And you do have a brilliant mind that is something to be proud of. You're down to earth, funny as hell, and you're pretty much badass. If other people can't see that then fuck 'em you don't need them." Huck replied meaning every word that he just said.

"Ah words of wisdom Huck style I think I like this side of you, you should let it come out more often. You're way smarter than you like to let on I know for a fact that you have the grades to prove just how smart you are. Now all the compliments aside you never answered my question. Why are you and Val avoiding each other?" Mel asked gently not wanting to press too hard she liked Huck being open with her like this she didn't want him to revert back to his smart ass self.

"You're not one to mince your words Mel. I am keeping my distance from Val because she has made it painfully clear to me that she doesn't want to see me that way anymore. Really we were never anything more than fuck buddies so we don't have our Tuesday afternoon meetings anymore. She thought that a little time apart would help her keep her resolve to stay faithful to Troy I have to respect that." Huck answered her truthfully.

"Swear to me that has nothing to do with the way you have been looking at Penny and Hailey lately." Mel didn't want to see him hurt either of those two girls.

"Me and Hailey that is just me trying to get on her nerves. And I'm not using Penny as a substitute for Val if that is what you're thinking. Maybe I have been thinking about asking her out but I know what Val will think and I know that I like living because quite frankly your brothers and male cousins scare the hell out of me." Huck replied.

"Huck I want you to think about it and if you want to ask Penny out ask her out. I will deal with everyone else and trust me when I say those boys fear me and Val won't fuck with me if I put my foot down." Mel assured him.

"You're a really great friend Mel. Not many people I know would give me their blessing to go out with their baby cousin." Huck replied smiling at her.

"Yeah just know that if you hurt her in any way at all I will kill you and they will never find the body." Mel warned him.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her you Halliwell women are hard to handle I more worried about me." Huck said laughing.

Mel gave him a satisfied smirk. "You just remember that Penny is probably the worst of us. And not just any man can handle us many have failed few have ever made the grade."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." Huck said making his eyebrows dance.

* * *

Chris woke to what he thought was an extreme pounding in his head but in all actuality it was someone pounding on the door. He swung his feet out of bed and cussed. "Really you would think with all the fuckin people who live in this apartment that someone other than me would be able to answer the door at… six in the morning damn we only went to bed two hours ago." He said after consulting his alarm clock.

The pounding on the door only intensified. "Good God keep your fuckin panties on I'm coming." Chris yelled out to no one in particular. He stalked to the door and pulled it open he just about got the shock of his life when he saw who was standing there. "Julie hi what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Well I needed to talk to you so I came over." Julie explained giving him a smile.

"Come on in Julie I need to talk to you too. I think we might be able to talk in peace for once everyone else is sleeping." Chris replied leading her to the couch.

"So Chris I don't think I've seen you since Henry got shot." Julie said not sure what else to say she hated like hell what she was about to do to him but she just couldn't help it.

"No it's been a long time Julie. Too long I never thought we would go more than six months without talking. But it was the way you wanted it." Chris replied doing his best to keep his tone even but he had to admit that being in the same room as Julie made his heart race.

"Chris I have something important to tell you and I need you to promise me that I won't be treated to a display of your famous Halliwell temper." Julie said seriously there was no need in putting off the inevitable.

"I promise that I will try to control my temper you can't ask me for much more than that." Chris said a frown now marring his handsome features.

"Chris I'm getting married because I'm pregnant." Julie said simply.

Chris felt his ears and the back of his neck getting red with rage he had been nothing but faithful to her and she did this to him. "Well now I don't feel so bad about what I was going to tell you. Julie I don't know what to say to that. You said that you just needed to find you and for me to give you time. I did all those things. But you never once said anything about seeing other people. Had I known that I wouldn't have spent the last six months alone."

"Chris you know that you and I really don't belong together we break up way more than we're ever together. And to get right to the point I can't deal with all your demon drama I want a normal life and that is something you just can't give me no matter how badly you want to. It wouldn't be fair for either of us to go on like that you can't be someone that you're not for me and I can't live with who you are." Julie informed him.

"I can't help who I was born Julie don't think for one second that any of us want to have to deal with any of what we have to deal with but we do it anyway." Chris replied he was doing his best to keep his temper under control.

"See and that's another thing Chris I want to be with you not your whole family. You and Hank are dependent on each other to get through the day. I just can't be with a man who loves his cousin more than he loves me. Besides that thinking back on you and me it's just been weird we grew up calling each other parents aunt and uncle. It's just a little too much like incest for me. And you're a cop I can't sit at home and wonder if tonight is the night you finally do something so wreckless that you're not going to come home at all." Julie went on.

"Julie I don't know why you came here I don't know what you want me to do or what you want me to say to all of this. I guess you want me to give you my blessing and I can't do that. I love you I have loved you all the years we have been together. Look if you can't deal with how close Hank I are then that makes it so much easier for me to let you go. Because I refuse to let him go he is just like a little brother to me." Chris said he was really doing a good job controlling his temper.

"Chris I haven't loved you in a long time and I kept lying to myself saying that it would pass but then I met Zack and I felt the spark with him that I used to feel with you." Julie replied she didn't know what else to say.

"Well you're his problem now I don't have to worry about you anymore. So if you could go so I can get back to sleep that would be really great." Chris said tears burning in his eyes.

"Chris I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. We'll always be family though that has to count for something. And please don't do anything too stupid over this." Julie said she kissed him on the cheek before she walked out the door and out of his life.

"This is just great Chris you weren't getting any before you're damn sure not going to be getting any now." Chris said to himself as he shuffled back to bed. He would have really loved it if a hole in the earth had opened up and swallowed his whole. Then he wouldn't have to get up again in a couple of hours and face all of this.

* * *

"Charlie if you keep walking around here with that look on your face without telling me what is going on you're going to drive me nuts." Carly told her twin it was driving her crazy that she didn't know what was going on with her sister.

"Nothing is going on Carly I don't know what you're talking about." Patty replied but the grin that she had, had on her face all morning had yet to fade.

"No I'm pretty sure I've seen that look on your face before and it had something to do with Ricky." Val chimed in now she really wanted to know what was going on with her little cousin.

"As I just got done telling my sister I don't know what you're talking about." Patty repeated herself her cousin and sister really didn't know how to mind their own business.

"Here is an idea you two could stop terrorizing Charlie and come help, me, Hails, and Mel." Penny suggested.

"Penny you're not actually helping either the only three I see doing anything are Mel, Charlie, and Hails." Val pointed out to her little sister.

"Hails is helping more than anyone she can cook we can't." Patty said. They were in the kitchen at the manor fixing their mothers breakfast.

"See what I would like to know is where Prue is she knows that we do this every year and I don't expect her to lift a finger. I would just really like to know if she is flaking out on us this year." Mel said she was glad that she finally had someone else who could cook it took a lot off of her.

"Who knows when the hell they all went to bed last night the last time I checked they were all acting like a bunch of teenagers. They are in their twenties you know that they don't bounce back as quick as we do." Val said knowing full well that her sister needed her sleep or she would be a bear.

"I can't believe that all you bitches are in here talking about me. Forgive the hell out of me for being late I had things to take care of." Prue said walking into the kitchen.

"Prue I was here on time and I've only had two hours of sleep hell I was up before everyone else was. I've been cooking for the last two hours I'm so glad that Roman is doing dinner." Mel replied.

"So where are the aunts?" Prue asked.

"We're almost done here and then we are sending one of the boys to round all their asses up. I know mom is still sleeping and I don't know about the other two." Mel answered her.

"Prue will you please find out from your youngest female cousin why she keeps smiling like that? I mean look at her she is glowing." Carly begged her cousin.

"Charlie did you have sex with Ricky?" Prue asked her.

Patty looked down and blushed "No and if I wouldn't tell them what I'm so happy about I damn sure won't tell you. That would be like taking out an ad in the newspaper."

"Which of course means yes you did. And I for one say it is about damn time. It was ruining my reputation having my twin sister still a virgin." Carly said grinning from ear to ear.

"So was he any good?" Val asked.

Patty banged her head on the counter and groaned "We are not having this conversation right now because I'm not talking about it. And you guys better not say anything to him about this."

"You guys leave Charlie the fuck alone if you all weren't so nosy she would tell you." Mel ordered them.

Prue arched an eyebrow at her oldest younger cousin. "I think that you have gotten too used to being in charge of them and now you think you can tell me what to do. Don't make me have to remind you that I'm older than you."

"You're only older than I am physically Prue mentally you're still Penny's age." Mel retorted. Prue should have known that she wasn't going to make shit on Mel she was Piper made over.

Roman thank God for small favors decided to slip into the side door at that moment ending the looming battle between Prue and Mel. But things weren't really looking so good for him. She was going to be super pissed with him and he knew it. But he figured it was better that she hear it from him first.

"Hey Mel." Roman said giving her a shy wave.

Mel looked at him and narrowed her eyes he looked like he had been in a scuffle with a prize fighter. His eyes were swollen and his lips were puffy. Not to mention the fact that his knuckles were bloody and swollen too. "Roman James I know that you did what I have been telling you for weeks not to do so I really don't have too much to say to you right now."

"Now Mellie just hear me out he started it I was minding my own business." Roman said lamely he even knew how bad it sounded.

"Don't you Mellie me right now I'm pissed at you. I asked you not to do one thing for me and you can't even listen to that. I don't care if he started it and before you say anything I'm pissed at him too. But you promised me that you wouldn't get into a fight with D.J. so I'm really livid right now." Mel replied trying very hard not to loose her temper.

"Fine I guess we'll talk about it later when you aren't so pissed." Roman said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah because right now I can't even stand the sound of your voice." Mel informed him.

"I'll see you later then." Roman said walking out the side door not waiting for a reply.

"I'm really beginning to think that Grams is right about men." Mel huffed once he had gone.

* * *

Andy woke Prue up with a trail of light kisses that started at her neck and ended at her lips. "Come on Prue wake up." He said nudging her gently.

Prue rolled over as best she could and smiled at Andy "You're lucky I love you so much or I would kill you for waking me up. I am going on very little sleep I worked hard all day yesterday."

"I know you did baby but I had to wake you up because I got you something." Andy replied smiling down at her.

"What did you get me Andy?" Prue asked excitedly sitting up in bed.

"Well you'll just have to open it and see." Andy laid a little square box on her lap.

Prue opened the box and pulled out a key. "Andy you got me a key?" she asked him confused.

"Ask me what the key goes to." Andy told her unable to contain a grin.

"Ok Andy what does the key go to?" Prue asked taking the bait.

"Well see I've been thinking that with the twins on the way the apartment is going to be kinda small and we'll have to kick Park out of here. So I bought us a house." Andy replied.

Prue broke out in a huge grin "Oh Andy you are so perfect." She said hugging him.

"That isn't even the best part. I bought the house right next door to the manor. So now we'll be closer to your sisters." Andy said he knew how much her sisters meant to her.

"Andy you really are the best." Prue repeated herself.

"And you aren't so bad yourself." Andy said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"Prue honestly you are amazing I don't know how you managed to get all those kids together at the same time. It is like pulling teeth for us." Piper commented to her sister later that day.

"Aunt Piper don't let her fool you there were a lot of threats used and it wasn't pretty she made me and Chris be the bad guys on this one. We got the job of rounding everyone up." Henry informed his favorite aunt.

"Yeah the brothers from another mother threw everybody out of bed at five yesterday morning." Jake grumbled.

"It's not our fault that you wouldn't get up you knew that we were doing that yesterday." Henry reminded him.

"Well that would explain why Carly and Val are both passed out in the chair together right now." Paige said pointing to her daughter and her niece.

"No Carly and Val are passed out on the chair right now because they didn't go to sleep until six this morning and I woke them up at seven." Mel said resting her head on her hand her eyelids were half closed.

"It looks to me like you didn't get much sleep either." Phoebe pointed out to her niece.

"Sleep is relative I don't need sleep I'm a machine. And I have an ex-boyfriend to go yell at." Mel replied.

"Yeah I think that can wait until tomorrow. You are really in no condition to be driving anywhere right now." Piper told her daughter.

"So Hank tell me what kind of work related things is my son doing without you." Leo more or less asked his nephew. Chris had taken off in a hurry about an hour before.

"I'm not going to lie about it Chris had nothing work related to do. Julie came by to see him this morning at the ass crack of dawn and she broke up with him." Henry replied.

"I don't think broke up with is an appropriate term she annihilated his heart. Not only is she engaged but she's pregnant." Prue corrected her cousin.

"I think that someone needs to go talk some sense into him and remind him that it all ends up working out in the end of Paige wouldn't be here right now." Phoebe suggested.

Henry looked very uneasy at that but he tried not to let it show. "Because Chris is worse than I am and no one can talk sense into him when he gets in this kind of mood."

"Mom I hate to break this to you but I think that someone needs to go check on your little Peanut I can't sense him anywhere. So there is no telling what he is doing right now." Wyatt chimed in.

Henry knew that Chris had been blocking his brother for months so he didn't find out about the flashbacks. He closed his eyes and he sensed for his cousin when he opened them he had an amused look on his face. "I've got him don't worry I'll go get him Wyatt you round up the troops that boy is in need of an intervention."

"Henry where is your cousin?" Piper asked worried.

"Chris is at the Blue Parrot. God that place brings back memories and none of them are good." Henry replied shaking his head.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her son "Henry are you sure that you really need to be going there?" she asked him concerned.

Henry rolled his brown eyes "Mom I don't know how many times I have to tell you this I wasn't an alcoholic I didn't actually like to drink I only drank because it numbed the pain. I seem to remember I quit on my own."

"I seem to remember it took you almost dying before you quit." Paige reminded him.

"Look I'm going to go get Chris I'm not having this conversation again right now." Henry said orbing out before his mother could reply to that.

* * *

Chris was sitting alone on a barstool when a grizzled looking old bartender came walking up to him.

"Chris what are you doing here?" the bartender Mike asked him he recognized him from all the times he had to come drag Henry out of there.

"Mike I just have one request keep 'em comin' 'til I'm stumblin' I'll even give you my keys right now." Chris replied.

"I'm not even going to ask what you want I'm just going to give you whiskey because from the looks of things that is what you could really use right about now." Mike said setting a shot in front of him.

Chris smiled his thanks and downed the shot Mike poured him another one right away and he downed that one too.

"Chris something tells me that this isn't the best idea you've ever had." Henry said sitting on the stool next to his cousin. Just sitting there brought back memories of a very bad time in his life.

"You've been here before Hank you of all people should understand why I'm here right now." Chris tried reasoning with his cousin.

"Yeah Chris I do know what it's like to sit there and feel like you've lost everything in the world. I know what it feels to like to think that there isn't another person in the world that understands what you're going through. And because I've been where you are right now I have a whole week of my life that I can't remember and I did things that I would like to forget." Henry replied he knew what he was talking about.

"Hank I just really need a drink right now and I know that it isn't going to help anything but maybe just for a second everything in the world will feel right." Chris said using some really fucked up logic.

"You want to drink that's fine by me but you're not drinking alone it isn't healthy. Now look back there by the pool tables everyone is here even Rachel showed up we'll shoot some pool you can get drunk and it will all seem better in the morning. Look at it this way Chris you guys haven't been together for almost a year anyway all she did was end what you knew was already over." Henry said trying to get through to him.

Chris didn't reply he just called out "Hey Mike come down and here I need another shot."

Mike came strolling down the bar a moment later. "Ok Chris here." he said pouring him another.

"Not for me for my oh so wise cousin who has just pointed out to me the error of my ways." Chris corrected him.

"Hank I can't believe I'm just now seeing you in here I expected to see you last month." Mike said.

"Last month I don't know why I would have been in here last month." Henry said looking confused maybe he had forgotten something that he didn't know about he wasn't really sure now.

"Yeah you always come in here the first week of April every year without fail." Mike reminded him.

Then it hit Henry he knew what he had forgot and he never thought that he would forget that. "Yeah I didn't need to come in then Mike and I really don't need a shot now either. Just give me fourteen beers and put everything on my tab."

"You got it Hank." Mike said.

"Come on Chris lets go over there." Henry said pulling him off of his barstool.

"Dude thanks you know just how to make me feel better. I can't believe that you brought Rachel in here. I don't even know what to say to her sometimes. She makes me feel like a teenage boy again." Chris said feeling a lot better after having talked to his best friend.

"Damn the luck I lost my bet to Chuck. I bet him that you would be drunk off your ass by now." Wyatt said snapping his fingers. Chris just flipped his brother off.

Henry walked up behind Bianca and wrapped his arms around her. "I really love you B." he said kissing the side of her neck.

"I really love you too Hank. Now what brought this on?" Bianca replied wondering what the hell he had done.

"For the first time ever I forgot what last month was." Henry said thinking she would take his meaning.

Bianca thought for a moment and then she realized that she had forgot too. "Well in that case I really, really love you." it was the first time that either of them had forgotten the anniversary of Oriana's death.

"I really, really love you too B." Henry said smiling for the first time he realized just how much he really did love her. It was enough to make him forget about a really bad time in his life.

* * *

Greg was sitting in the living room of what was now his house. He thought that things had gone pretty well for him it seemed like his family was starting to trust him more and more. That was a good thing he needed their trust as his way in. He was going to destroy him from the inside out. All he had to do was get them to take sides.

"My liege." The voice that he had been talking to the day before said flaming in.

"I trust that you want something." Greg replied.

"Nothing special I was just coming to see how things went yesterday." The voice replied.

"Things went fine I think that I am moving ahead at full steam. You can step out of the shadows and lower your hood it's safe here." Greg said growing bored of being so secretive in his own home.

The demon stepped out of the shadows and lowered his hood. He had bright blue eyes and a head full of dark curly hair he also spoke with a bit of a British accent. "Very well my liege."

"Gideon tell me how are things going for the coronation?" Greg asked.

"There appears to be a little complication but it's nothing that can't be worked through. Some of the leaders in the underworld think that you're a little too young to be source." Gideon replied.

"Just take care of it I want to take the throne as soon as possible." Greg ordered him off hand.

"Yes my liege whatever you wish." Gideon replied flaming out.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell- Jessica Biel

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Procter

Billie Jenkins Kayley Cuoco

Billy Jenkins- Nathan Kress

Eli Morris- Chris Brown

Darryl Morris- Dorian Gregory

D.J. Morris- Henry Simmons

J.D. Williams- Jay Kenneth Johnson

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

And

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

* * *

A/N: So that is the end of this episode I really had fun writing this one. Gideon is back from the dead that can't be good at all. I thought that Roman and D.J. needed to have it out. Chris and Julie finally ended things but don't feel too bad for Chris i think he might get something going with B's cousin Rachel. It turns out that Huck has the hots for Penny that might not end well. It appears that Hank and B are better for each other than anyone thought it seems that she is making him forget about Oriana slowly but surely. Prue just might get to test her cupid skills out again on Chris that would seriously make her day. Greg's plans seem to be going his way for now anyway he has still yet to win over the brother from another mother and Jake. Next Episode Chris is going to learn all about Gideon and him dying from his flashbacks. Not to mention I think it's finally time for Jack, Alan, and Brady to be born. Until next time please review.


End file.
